Mutt's little sister
by Jibby
Summary: Jou and Serenity have to keep there family together, or whats left of it! Through Love of a certain mystery man that saves serenity, Anger, Friendship, Families, Abuse, Addiction and many of hospital visits! Read and Review! silentshipping
1. A kind act

Serenity looked at her watch, 2 hours, he was two hours late, actually, he wasn't two hours late, he was 2 hours no show…

She looked down, she was sitting in a nice restaurant, at a booth, it was classy, but not too out of style. "I can't believe I wore a nice dress and he didn't even show! Stupid jack" she mumbled to herself as she sipped at her 4th glass of water. She hadn't brought any money because she figured he would pay, so the water was free, she didn't order anything.

She felt like she was being watched, she looked around, although there were some really good looking guys at this place, none of them were looking at her. A few minutes later the waiter slowly walked up to her.

"Ma'am, may I get you anything?"

"No thank you, I'm still waiting"

"Well, I don't mean to be rude ma'am but you can't just sit here, I'm sorry but my boss demands that you eat something or leave"

"I'm sorry, I thought that my date would…."she drifted off as she looked at his expression, he didn't want to hear her excuse, he just wanted to keep his job, she took a deep breath. "Well, then can you tell me where the phone is?" He pointed to a hallway that clearly read "PHONE" on it.

She reached into her purse, 50cents, that's all she had. "Damn it I was hopping I would have a dollar" she contemplated over if she should call Jou for a ride, or Jack to see why he stood her up. She decided she could walk home, and she could really use to get her anger out at Jack.

She dialed his cell phone,

"Yo, this is Jack"

"hi, Jack its Serenity"

"Oh, hey Seren. How ya doing?"

"Not so good, where are you?"

"I'm out, why"

"We had a date, remember?"

"Riiiight, about that Serenity, I don't think we should see each other, I just don't think it'll work out"

"Exactly what I was thinking" she said in the most sarcasm she could render she hung up the phone just as it went dead.

She was about to sit down and order food when she remembered she had no money one her. 'Jounichi's going to be mad' she thought as she headed for the door.

There was a small awning you could stand under went you went out side, that covered most of the sidewalk in front of the restaurant, she didn't realize it was raining until she was standing under the awning, building up her energy for the 3 mile walk home in the rain, ' I wish I brought and umbrella' she thought to her self just before she ran into the rain.

Just before she ran out a hand touched her shoulder, she turned around to see a tall young man gazing down on her

"You better not be walking more then a block in this nasty rain"

She knew he was just trying to be nice, but she had Jou's blood, and the fact she was just stood up was not a positive addition.

"And if I am, what's it to you?"

"Well, you seem to be nice, and the waiter kicked you out, I was going to offer a ride home"

Her eye's lit up; she really didn't want to walk in the rain

"That would be very kind of you, I'd end up walking about 3 miles home"

"Good, then follow me" He walked to the end of the awning were a man dressed in all black opened up an umbrella for the two of them, the man opened a door to a Limo, Serenity's jaw dropped, she had never rode in a limo before.

The Young man motioned for her to get in; she did and found it to be very comfortable.

She gave her address to the driver and then the divider was put up.

"Thank you so much, you don't know what this means to me, I really didn't want to walk home, what's your name? I don't even know who you are."

"Kiba"

All of the blood left Serenity's face, she felt very light headed, and luckily there was no light in the limo, she gulped and began to stutter.

"K Kiba, A as I in K K Kibacorp?"

"Yes, that's me" they passed a light post and Serenity saw the 'trademark' smirk on his face.

"Wow" was all she could get out, she was sitting in a limo, with Seto Kiba, then she realized how mad Jou would be, first she got in a Limo with someone she didn't know, then she got in a Limo with Seto Kiba, man Jou was going to be pissed off at her.

The Limo pulled over by the curb "Mr. Kiba, we are here" "Are you serous, there must be a mistake, Do you live her?" the area out side was a disaster, the biggest stereotype ghetto/west side area of Domino. The placed looked like it should be plowed over. But it was home to Serenity. "Nope, theirs no mistake, this is my neighborhood" Serenity went to open the door; Kiba removed her hand and opened it himself, exiting the door and holding his hand out so Serenity could get out.

"I didn't catch your name" Kiba said to her as she was walking down the sidewalk

"I didn't give it" she turned around, and didn't look back, she figured that if Kiba didn't know who she was, then he wouldn't talk to her again, and then Jou wouldn't be angry at her for talking to Kiba.

She walked up to the door and reached for her purse so that she could unlock the door.

"OH NO!" she yelled, she forgot her purse in Kiba's Limo. Now there was almost no way out of it, Jou was going to be mad. She knocked on the door. "Don't you have a key!" came out from the house "I left it in my room". Jou came to the door and opened it for her. She was still angry with Jack for standing her up. "aren't you home early Serenity"

"Yeah, Jack stood me up, I sat in the restaurant for tw….. er one hour before I got up and left" she decided to tell Jou as little as possible, even if they could tell each other everything, this was a little different.

She decided she could get her purse back tomorrow and everything would be normal. She took a shower and put on her Pj's and watched a movie with Jou. She fell asleep somewhere between 1 and 2 in the morning.

-------Kiba--------

"Sir, I believe this was left in the Limo" the driver held out a pink purse that had black lace over it. "Damn, that girl left it, maybe she wanted me to know who she was after all"

Kiba smirked at the purse and retrieved it from the mans hand

He walked inside Mokuba ran up to him and give him a huge hug "HOW WAS DINNER SETO?" Mokuba said as he practically jumped up and down but before Kiba could get anything out Mokuba spotted the purse

"Seto, why do you have a purse, or would you prefer me to call it a European hand bag?"

"It's not mine" Seto said coldly as he walked up stairs into his bedroom.

Mokuba went back to the video game was playing

Kiba stretched his arms out above him when he got in his room, he set the purse on the desk "I'll return this to her tomorrow" he said has he grabbed his laptop and began typing. Throughout an hour typing he occasionally would look up at the purse "who would know, its not like she can have anything bad in there" then he would counter himself "no, that's evil and wrong" and would go back to work, finally he got to a breaking point in work and set the laptop down, and stared at the purse

"Fuck it" he said as he got up and dumped the contents of the purse onto the bed.

"Lets see" he started rummaging threw the pile of things, perfume, Chap Stick, a paper towel ah, a wallet. He opened it up, a few gift cards, a savings card, none had her name on it, then a license, and he began to read it.

"Serenity Wheeler, hmm, serenity, pretty name, wheeler, what WHEELER" he yelled, "DAMN IT" he slammed his fist on the desk "Stupid mutt" he growled at himself "Gee, you pick up a pretty girl at a restaurant and it ends up being mutt's sister, no wonder she was so weird once I told her I was Kiba."

He continued to rummage threw the items, then he found something, he picked it up, it was a long slender object, rapped in white paper with yellow writing on it, he began sounding the word out 'Tampo…FUCK" he threw it on the bed and backed up until he tripped himself and landed on his butt, he cringed "EWWWWW." He put everything back in the purse as neatly as he could (Which, was not neatly at all). He ended up having the stuff the things back in order to be able to zip it up, he put it on the table.

Please Read and Review, I'm sure its awful, but, if you have any pointers, I'm obviously up to hearing them!

Love

JIBBY


	2. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?

Authors note: Hey, thank you to my reviewer(s), thanks for the Kaiba spell check, I knew I spelt it wrong, but the computer was dumb…Hope you like the upcoming chapters, I'll try to make them funny, but I don't want to over due it, that could be bad, and by bad, I mean VERY bad. The last chapter was kind of short, so I'll write this over a period of time, so that it's longer, and more inserting.

LOVE

JIBBY

P.s. I changed the situation of serenity and Jou's parents, I know its not how it goes, but you'll figure it out. I'm sorry, and if you really really dislike it, just tell me.

Kaiba walked down the stairs towards the kitchen Kaiba he was still mad about Mutt's sister. 'Way to be a retard Seto, you try to pick up a girl to go to a party with you, and it ends up being Wheeler's sister, grrrrr, that wouldn't go over well, KOCK KOCK Hi Mutt, I'm here to pick up your sister, right, that would not go over well, at least I wouldn't have to worry about him beating me up or anything, hehehe,' he began laughing out loud thinking about all the times the Mutt had attempted to beat him up, and ended up that Kaiba won with out a scratch or bruise on him…

Mokuba came out of the Kitchen and gave his brother the weirdest look ever "Seto, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine Mokuba, good morning!"

"Mokuba began jumping up and down again, he obviously had syrup for breakfast "Did you find a date for the party next week?"

Kaiba passed by Mokuba on the way to the kitchen, and before the door closed he said back to him "yes, I believe I have"

Mokuba, super surprised ran threw the kitchen door and slid on to a stool, almost falling of the other side of it since it was nice and slippery clean. His eyes were the size of 8balls "WHO, WHO Seto, who is it, please tell me"

Kaiba stopped pouring cereal "Oh, its not that important"

Mokuba began giving Kaiba the puppy dog look saying "PLLLLLEEEEAASE?"

"Mokuba, I'll tell you once I've asked her, then if she turns me down, I won't be as put down"

"Why would anyone turn down you? You could ask anyone of the preppy girls that are in your fan club at school, I'm surprised they don't start an in school club."

Kaiba gave Mokuba an 'I'm going to kill you' look then smirked

Mokuba's jaw dropped "OH NO" he yelled as he dived away from the kitchen as quick as he could, but Kaiba grabbed his arm and began tickling him

"Yeah, that's right, you wait till you get in high school you'll be begging me to get a restraining order on them"

In between laughs Mokuba was able to get out "Seto, I'm going to be late for school"

Kaiba stopped and ruffled his hair "Go kido, have a good day"

Mokuba left with a driver and Kaiba sat down to his breakfast, High school had the day off today, something to do with SAT's or regents (or what ever testing Japan has, I know it, I just can't remember), he could never remember the reason he had days off. He was thinking about the best way to get Serenity's purse back to her. He had no idea; he could give it to Yugi or Honda, or Tea, she would understand, but, that wans't very gutsy. And Tea'd probably yell at him for not returning it to Serenity to her face. Maybe he could get one of the maids to bring it over, that would be the best way, then he wouldn't' have to show his face, and then he wouldn't have to have Serenity see Kaiba beat up her older brother.

"Stupid mutt" he said out loud as he finished his cereal

-----------------The Wheeler house------------------------

Serenity dove out of bed, it was 8 o'clock, and school started at 8:30. OH NO, I'm going to be late, why didn't Jou wake me up?

She ran into Jou's bedroom and started violently shaking her "JOU WAKE UP!!! WAKE UP…we're going to be late for school, COME ONE GET UP, YOU SO LAZY!!!"

Jou mumbled something incoherent and then put the pillow over the back of his head and then threw the pillow he yelled at serenity "SEREN! WE HAVE THE DAY OFF, GO BACK TO BED, AND LEAVE MY LEG ALONE!!!" (Serenity had continued shaking his leg to get him up)

Serenity stopped and put her hand behind her head with a sweat drop "I knew that, I was…seeing if I could fool you"

Jou moved his pillow so he could glare at her as an 'go away, I'm sleeping'

She laughed and walked away.

Serenity plopped down on the couch, still in her pajamas, and turned on the T.V. "Let's see" she flipped threw the channels until she got to a cartoon station "this will do"

After a few episodes of Chobites (I don't own Chobites) Jou came out and poured himself some breakfast and sat down next to serenity

"Do you remember when mom said she would be back?"

"I think she said she would be back later on tomorrow, like around 10 or 11 at night"

Jou and Serenity's dad left them about 10 years ago their mom had been running around the country, she was an insurance claim agent (I think that's the name, and if its not, its descriptive enough for you to figure out what it means). When ever anyone claimed insurance she would go and check out if they could receive money, and how much they would, it wasn't a well paying job, but it paid the bills. Since they were all on the same island their mom drove everywhere she went.

Jou sat up "oh yeah, I called Yugi, he should be over in a minute or so"

A minute or so later

KOCK KOCK

"I'LL GET IT!"

Serenity bounded to the door, planning to scare Yugi when he came in.

"HI Yuu….ggg" she stopped talking, Yugi was not at the door, but a thin, tall, young man who was holding a pink purse

"I believe you left this with me"

Seto handed Serenity her purse

"Oh, thank you, very much, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave it"

Serenity looked back at Jou who was still watching cartoons, she began to get nervous that Jou would see him and get angry, Seto kept talking, but she wasn't listening, she was just trying to get him to realize that she couldn't' talk with Jou right their, she wasn't sure if he know who she was yet.

"Serenity, Who's at the door?"

"Oh…. No one…."

"What do you mean no one, you're talking to someone aren't you?"

Jou got up and walked towards the door, but Serenity had already shut the door on Kaiba's face, who was already knocking at the door. Serenity put her back up against the door so Jou couldn't open it.

"Come one serenity, who is it, if its that Jack fellow, I'm going to lay it on him, he's not getting away with standing up my little sister"

As he was saying this he opened the door, Serenity cringed in back of him, just thinking of all the possible ways this could go.

"Why, if it's that Jack fellow, I'll pound his…" As soon as he looked out the door he squinted his eyes in anger

"Kaiba!"

"Mutt" Kaiba replied with a careless tone

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Well, I drove your sister home last night…" Kaiba was cut off by Jou's fit he was having, he was running around in circles flaring his arms around, screaming "HOW COULD YOU RIDE IN A CAR WITH KAIBA! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! WHAT? WHY? HOW? WHEN? BUT WHY!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, he waved good bye to Serenity, who was standing in back of Jou, holding her purse, scared to move by his fit. Kaiba shut the door and walked away

On his way out he passed Yugi who cocked his head to the side, wondering what Seto Kaiba was doing at Jou's house.

Yugi knocked at the door, he could hear some running around and footsteps inside, then the door opened

"KAIBA! YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY…. Oh, hi Yugi, come on in"


	3. Moneybags

Yami: Jibby doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Jibby: THAT WAS MY LINE!

Yami: Sorry, wait, I'm not sorry, I'm not a major character in this story!

Jibby: Hey, I've only gotten 2 chapters done, who knows, maybe you're even in this one

Yami: REALLY, I MIGHT BE A MAJOR CHARACTER?

Jibby: Probably not; don't get your hopes up

Yami bows head: I'm still not sorry.

_**HERES THE STORY, sorry, I got carried away with having fun……..**_

"So, why WAS Kaib..."

"I'LL TELL YOU LATER!" Jou was pissed off; he turned around to find Serenity

"SERENITY…." She had turned and ran to her room. She would let Jou cool off before she explained to him what happened. She shut her door and locked it; just to make sure Jou couldn't make it in.

"SERENITY, WHATS GOTTEN INTO YOU! YOU BETTER COME OUT OF THERE!"

"Jou, maybe, you should calm down before you talk to her, yelling never did …."

Jou swung around and was in so much of a rage that he almost slipped his mind and hit little Yugi. Yugi stepped back just in time to miss a fist, but he had tripped over his foot and landed on the ground, when he stood up he had a much more aggressive look, it was Yami and Jou realized what he had done just a minute to late for him to react.

Yami grabbed Jou's collar and threw him up against the wall

"JOUNICHI, YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN, BEFORE YOU HURT YOURSELF, ME OR SERENITY"

Jou blinked a few times, trying to recover from hitting his head on the wall. He brushed Yami's grip off and straightened his jacket "I'm fine, let's go, I can't handle staying here"

He glared at Serenity's door and left.

When she heard the door shut serenity opened her own and made sure the coast was clear

"PHEW" she said as she plopped down on the small couch turning on the TV

When Jou gets back he would have had so much arcading in him that he won't be that mad any more and she would be able to explain that it was raining and she didn't want to ruin her new dress. Good thing Yami was there, or he probably would have broken down her door.

Serenity turned on the TV and shivered a little, she went to grab the blanket on the couch but it was gone so he got up and went into her room to grab a sweater. When she got back to the living room there was a quite knock at the door. She went to the door, she would have looked to see whom it was, but there was no way of doing so, since she didn't have a peephole (is that what its called) She put up the chain and opened the door a little bit, it was the same Seto Kaiba that had just been at her house, staring in at her with that icy hot stare that everyone is afraid of.

"What do yoooouuu want?" she said in the most annoyed manner she could, even though she wasn't annoyed with him at all, in fact she was quite happy that he was being semi kind to her.

"Here" he said and he shoved her a little envelope and left, almost as if he had just done something that his friends had dared him to. Although, she highly doubted that what ever Kaiba gave her had been a dare she was still shocked that she watched out the crack of the door until Kaiba was well out of site.

Finally she shut the door and sat on the couch, she held out the envelope staring at it, wondering what it could be. "It could be something that fell out of my purse…"she pondered upon this…. "HE MIGHT HAVE LOOKED THREW MY PURSE!" she practically hurdled the couch to get to her room and grab the purse. Once she had it she set it on the table and sat in a chair next to it. She slowly opened it fearing the worse, but fearing the worse, did not fear enough. Someone obviously went threw it or the purse had been thrown off a 4 story building. When she unzipped it things practically flew at her because they had been packed so messy. "DAMN HIM!"

She then remembered the envelope and started opening it. It consisted of a simple yellow lined piece of paper that had the neatest handwriting she had ever seen. "He better has not written this."

She read threw it twice, not believe her eyes, she wasn't sure if she should go throw up or jump for joy. "HE WANTS TO GO TO DINNER WITH ME…EWWWWW…I'm definitely not going………but…what if he gets angry from being turned down………I'm sure he would get angry, I know I was angry when Jack turned me down…and Kaiba can have quite the temper………and he's rich, what if he sends like a…a…a murder or something out to get me…he can't be that cruel…. Can he?" She kept thinking like this until she convinced her self that if she didn't go then Kaiba would send the entire army in to capture her and interrogate her until she told them why she didn't want to go on a date with Seto Kaiba.

"Stupid money bags" she said, as she felt closer and closer to Jou's opinion of Kaiba.

"So now what am I going to tell Jou? I'll figure that out when he gets home" She looked at the clock on the T.V. "HOW CAN IT ALREADY BE THREE O'CLOCK!" "Yugi got here around 1…I couldn't have just spent 2 hours thinking about how Kaiba was going to plan on killing me…did I?"

"GRRRRRR" she growled at herself as she walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

She had 2 hours to get ready to go to a dinner with Kaiba, explain to Jou why she road in a limo with Kaiba and explain where she was going tonight, which he was not going to know that she was spending the 2nd night in a row with money bags. Not nearly enough time to do it all in.

After her shower she went threw her closet to find a dress. In his note he asked her to dress semi-descent. She found a nice green dress that had ruffles on the bottom on it and sparkles that went up the side of the dress, it was strapless and she found some nice black high heels to wear with it. "I better not have to walk home tonight"

In the kitchen she looked at the time "4:45, great, Jou better be home with in the next minute or I'm going to be very angry. Because then I have to leave a note…"

She waited until 10 of 5 and found a pen and paper:

Dear Jou,

I didn't want to have to leave a note, but I planned on going to dinner tonight with some friends. The reason I got a ride home from Moneybags was that after Jack stood me upI was preparing to run home threw the rain and he offered me a ride home. I knew you would be mad, but I didn't want to ruin my new dress. I'll be back later tonight

Love,

Serenity

P.s. I'm sorry

"There, that should do it"

Serenity grabbed her purse, making sure her cell phone was on and charged, and left the apartment, making sure to lock it on her way out.

"Okay, so Kaiba said his limo would pick me up one block north of were I live so that Jou didn't get any weird feelings…Which way IS north?" after thinking about which was the sun set she found which was north, pointed and began walking a block, she hoped that she wouldn't have to wait for a limo or else there was the fear that Jou and Yugi might see her in a nice dress, waiting on some abandoned street corner.

"Stupid moneybags"

"Mr. Kaiba, Sir, do you wish me to pick something out for you to wear tonight?"

A maid was standing in front of him; he had just gotten out of work and desperately needed a shower.

"Yes, Dana, Nothing to nice, but…well…you know me best, pick something I like…. and NO tie…. I hate ties…Just set what ever you find on the bed."

"Yes sir"

A half hour later found Kaiba in a steamed bathroom thinking about how much he hated Serenity's brother. "It's not that she's highly attractive, or cute, or beautiful or anything. She's just…pretty, I don't have to worry about her blackmailing me, or telling company secrets to anyone. Even though I still don't trust her, and she won't know any company secrets to tell anyone.she is Mutt's little sister, I'm just going to a party with her, to prove to Dotson that I can get a girlfriend. That all, then it will be off and I won't have to worry about this anymore. No more confusing situations, no more dealing with Mutt's hysterical fits…just a week, that's it." He convinced himself that he was going to survive the week and then found the perfect set of clothes set out on the bed for him

"Man, Dana…she knows exactly what to do she's great to have around the house." he said as he looked in the mirror at a nice black shirt and slacks with a nice yet sharp trench coat over it.

He called his driver to the front door and gave directions to the driver telling him to park a block away. They got to a block away and stopped, Kaiba looked around the area and then at his watch 4:56. He was early, but not by that much, she should be coming any second now. Someone caught his eye and he immediately told the driver to drive around the block.

Serenity was slowly walking down the sidewalk, if Kaiba saw her, she didn't want to seem like she was rushing to get their, she was hoping that she wasn't early the entire time she was walking. As she approached the corner a limo sped by her, before it crossed her mind that she should be in it a familiar face walked around the corner, Jou wasn't looking up, but Yugi did see her. Before she ducked behind a dark alleyway she put her finger up to her lip for Yugi to keep quiet, he nodded his head in agreement and kept walking, not saying or reacting to Jou.

Serenity stayed in the alley way till she could stand the smell of old garbage no longer, and Jou and Yugi were almost to her apartment. She quickly got around the corner of the sidewalk and stood looking around. "He's late" she said out loud as she began tapping her toe in anger at Kaiba's bullheadedness.

"I wasn't late"

A stern voice boomed behind Serenity as she jumped forward from fright.

Seto Kaiba walked out from an alleyway; he too must have been hiding from Jou and Yugi.  
"Well, you looked late to me…Why am I here anyways?"

"I don't know, you tell me, I invited you, you're the one that came, the limo is this way, follow me"


	4. Honda

_Yami_: Aren't you going to tell them?

_Jibby_: Tell them what?

_Yami_: You know…about the thing…. the thing about the show….

_Jibby_: OHHHH…you mean, I don't own Yugioh?

_Yami_: Yeah, that thing…. how about telling them about friendship girl?

_Jibby_: And how much she reminds me of Serneity?

_Yami_: Yes, that would be it

_Jibby_: Thus…. I must admit to my readers that when i am writing i am, not very good at writing from Tea's point of view but will try very hard,

_Yami_: BACK TO THE STORY…. MUST READ

_Jibby:_ I was getting there

_Yami:_P.S. This is going to be a long chapter

**BACK TO THE STORY**

"So, why did you invite me to go to dinner with you? I thought you despised my family"

"I do, I haven't figured out why I am going to dinner with you, but when I figure it out, you'll be second to know, why'd you come, I thought you hated me?"

"I do, I convinced myself that if I turned you down you would send the army to kill me or something like that that included a horrible pain stricken death…"

Kaiba started hysterically laughing, which wasn't very common for him but when he controlled himself he went into his deep scary/Horace voice that everyone is afraid of "I probably could, that's why most people are afraid of me."

Serenity gulped as she sat across from Kaiba, for the second time in a row she was glad the windows were tinted and the limo was dark.

"So, where ARE we going?"

"I was thinking of that Italian restaurant what is it called…Donny's?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT DONNY"S!"

There was a brief moment of silence were Kaiba was not sure if serenity was going to give a reason or if she was just yelling for the fun of it, either way he had not expected this.

"What? Bad childhood memories?"

Serenity glared at Seto, even though she knew he couldn't see her "Nice try, Honda works there, it could turn out VERY VERY VERY bad…specially with the whole him falling head over heels for me…eww…I would never date one of my brothers friends…"

"riiiight, then we'll go across the street to the other Italian restaurant"

"…That's odd, I never noticed that there were two Italian restaurants next to each other…That's like having…two Mafias in the same town…that could get ugly…not that I would know…so do they have Japanese restaurants in Rome?"

Kaiba blinked a few times, trying to think if he should answer her or if she was just making up random questions.

"Of course, haven't you heard of…. of…well I can't think of a name off the top of my head…but there are restaurants out their…"

"Mr. Kaiba, we have arrived"

The driver had gotten out and opened the door; Kaiba was the first to emerge followed by Serenity. She was hopping for Kaiba to help her out, since she was in high heels and nearly fell back into the limo if it had not been for the driver grabbing her hand

**BACK AT THE WHEELER HOUSE**

"Seren we're home!" Jou yelled out as he opened the apartment door. No one answered so he knew she had left. Jou saw the note out of the corner of his eye he picked it up and began reading it. He laughed and thought about it "hey, Yugi, was it raining last night?" "Yeah it was the cold rain too…why?" "Nothing, man, I guess I did over react this morning, she had just bought a new dress for her date with Jack, I forgot about that!"

Jou, now satisfied that he didn't have to be angry sat down on one side of the coffee table

"Up for a quick duel?"

"You know it"

They both pulled out their decks. "So Jou, how was Serenity's date with Jack?"

"ugh, he stood her up….he better not be in school in Monday" Jou shook his fist in the air showing that he would beat Jack up the first chance he saw him.

**THE RESTURANT ACROSS THE STREET**

"Sir, if you will follow me I will show you to you're seats"

"We want a balcony seat"

"Sir, all of the balcony seats are taken, I'm sorry"

"No, not all the balcony seats are taken, there is one right THERE!" Kaiba pointed to a clearly empty table on the balcony

"Sir, that table is reserved"

"Reserved for who? I'm sure who ever it is would be willing to give it up to ME!"

Kaiba was beginning to make a scene, which made Serenity nervous, all of the eyes were on her and Kaiba, she could tell that everyone was judging her, and she didn't like it. She began tugging on Kaiba's trench coat till he turned around

"Problem?" he asked in the most carefree tone

"It's fine, I'm sure we can deal with out a balcony seat"

"No, I'm determined to sit on the balcony"

"Sir, if you persist on making a point we will have to remove you from our restaurant!"

The waiter was getting annoyed with Kaiba.

"Remove me…. Do you know WHO I am?"

"There are hundreds of people that come in here, do you expect me to remember everyone's face?"

"a. I've never been here before and B. My name is Seto Kaiba, and I expect that that seat is now MINE!"

The waiter was shocked…he stood their, stunned staring at Kaiba who was glaring down at him. He attempted to say something, but it was pure stuttering so he ended up motioning for them to follow. Once seated the waiter ran quickly away and was not seen the rest of the night.

"Way to make a scene"

"I always get what I want"

"You are SOOO spoiled"

"I'm not spoiled, I just make everything the way I want it"

"Exactly"

Serenity opened up the menu and read threw it, once she saw the prices she choked on the water she was drinking, after her coughing spasm Kaiba just stared at her

"Are you sure you don't want to go to a different restaurant, the prices are…well…pricey."

"Serenity…. do you really think I care about how much something costs?"

"Oh, right, I forgot…"

On the floor below serenity spotted someone she knew and grabbed the menu and held it up on the side of her face.

"What's the matter with you?" Kaiba asked as he gave her the oddest look ever.

Serenity motioned to the floor below "HONDAS DOWN THERE"

"I thought you said he worked across the street"

"I thought the did"

"I don't see him down there, maybe you saw someone that looked like …….To late, he already saw you"

Honda was running franticly at Serenity with his arms out and his eyes huge.

As soon as he reached serenity he got down on his knees "I've been counting the days to when you would come to my restaurant, and I would be able to serve you…."Honda reached for serenity's hand, so that he could kiss it, or molest it, or what ever he could do to it. Serenity avoided it by putting her hand on her head and itching her eyebrow. As she was doing this Kaiba began glaring at Honda.

He usually wouldn't be jealous, but this was pitiful, he was on his knees and she didn't even want him to be there. Kaiba began coughing loudly so that Honda would notice his presents.

Honda began staring back at Kaiba and then at Serenity, trying to figure out what was happening

"why….what….why are you with Kaiba?"

"Do you have a problem Honda?"

Honda ignored Kaiba's question and kept his eyes on serenity

"Does Jou know you're with Kaiba? I couldn't imagine he'd be too happy with you here"

Just when Serenity was going to beg Honda not to tell Jou, Someone grabbed Honda by the ear and lifted him to his feet. It was a big, husky Italian that looked like a chief. "HONDA, DO YOU LIKE YOUR JOB?"

Honda violently shook his head yes but then cringed at the pain of his ear being pulled

"THEN LEAVE THESE POOR PEOPLE ALONE AND GET THEM SOME WATER!"

The chief left and Honda stared for one more minute "I'll be right back with water"

Just to be a jerk Kaiba yelled after him "I'd like some lemon with mine"

As soon as he got to the back room Honda grabbed his cell phone and called Jou

"Wheeler house"

"Jou, this is Honda"

"OH, hey Honda, what's up, thought you were working tonight"

"I am, say, where is your sister at?"

"Oh, she's out eating dinner with her friends, why?"

Now was the moment of truth, either be a best friend or get on the good side of the girl he really really really wanted to go on a date with. : Jeopardy music:

"Yo, Honda, you their?"

"Yeah, I didn't know you guys found Kaiba as an equal friend that's all"

"WHHHATT!"

"Well, I just saw them and wanted to know what made you change your mind about him, that's all"

Honda realized that he had said too much and should have kept his mouth shut

"You work across the street from Donny's right?"

"Yeah, why"

"I'll be right their"

"Wait, but Jou, no theirs no need for that you can stay there…" the phone was already dead

Honda quickly got the water, he forgot the lemon, and ran them quickly upstairs so that he wasn't fired.

"What do you guys want to eat?"

They both ordered but Honda and Kaiba kept constant eye…. glare contact with one another. It made Serenity feel even weirder, now that people were judging her and there was no chance of keeping this quiet with Honda knowing.

In a few minutes they were both eating their food contently, not talking much, serenity couldn't wait to leave and get home and be…normal again.

Kaiba looked beyond Serenity and rolled his eyes.

"What, what's wrong?"

"Your Toon Squad is 'here to save you'"

"What are you talking about?"

Serenity looked behind her, there came, at a sprinting rate Jounichi and Yugi. Both as soon as they reached the table leaned over to catch their breath. Jou was first to speak.

"We…heard…you…were…here…with…Seto…."

"It's Kaiba to you" Kaiba demanded as he glared at Jou

"Serenity, I'm not mad, I would just like an explanation, and I wanted to make sure he wasn't forcing you to be here"

Kaiba glared at Jou, who had caught his breath and was now standing tall as he stood up for his little sister.

"Mutt, out of all the people in the world, you would think I would force YOU sister to have a dinner with me?"

They had another glaring contest, which was broken up when Yugi took a random step forward.

"Anyways Mutt, last night the waiter was rude and kicked her out of the restaurant, since I own that restaurant, I thought I should make it up to her by buying her a non 'Kaiba owned' dinner."

"Hey, knock it off with the Mutt stuff would you?" Jou was getting annoyed with the Mutt stuff, he always did, but not in front of his sister and an audience, both Jou and Serenity hated being judged.

Serenity agreed with Jou about Kaiba being a jerk, so she stood up and crossed her arms in discontent. "Jou's right, I shouldn't be here" with that all three of them walked down the stairs off the balcony, before she stepped down the stairs Serenity looked back "Thanks anyways"

Seto slammed his fist on the table "Stupid Mutt, I was just trying to be nice, and this is what I get, I should date his sister now just to piss him off!"

Honda walked up to the table, not sure what had just happened "Can I get you any…" Seto glared and Honda and knew immediately that he had called Jou, Kaiba stood up in a rage and Honda turned and ran in franticly in the other direction. Once in the cover of the kitchen Honda paid his another waiter to bring Kaiba his check.


	5. Saving the day

First off…THANK YOU! I LOVE REVIEWS!

_Kiaba:_ :Hugs Goldensunsheba: THANK YOU FOR MAKING JIBBY FIX MY NAME:Gets on knees: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU….

YAMI: KIABA, GET UP! The CEO of Kiabacorp on his knees?

_Kiaba_: GLARE: At least Jibby can spell my first name right…..

_Yami:_ I agree. MORE MOKUBA!

(That one makes me laugh…. I don't know why…)

_Jou: _B.E.W.DwarriorPrincess…. you'll have to excuse Jibby's extremely bad grammar and spelling...: Whispers to Warriorprincess: I think she's retarded when I comes to correcting her grammar…

_Jibby:_ HEY! I HEARD THAT! You'd be surprised how much spelling/grammar gets past spell check…. like a swam in the see…or can you sea the cup on the counter…I'm done now…

P.S. I'm trying something different in this story, if you don't like it, or can't understand it or something like that just leave a review and I'll change it so its different.

**THANK YOU GUYS!**

Back in a dark alleyway in the 'bad' side of Domino (is that how you spell the city?) a teenager was huddled in a damp corner. It was raining out so the teen stopped trying to keep out of the rain, She had been crying and running away for so long that her body gave up and she sat in a corner crying.

As she was crying people passed on the outside of the alleyway and could hear her sobs but they couldn't see her, everyone ignored them, not risky enough to venture down a dark alleyway and raise the potential of getting mugged.

Although Domino was a very nice city, the west side of the city was not bright and cheerful; it was dark, dirty and filled with gangs, murderers and other evildoers. They were trying to borrow Spiderman from New York City, or Batman (I don't own any of those superheroes) so that they could dispose of the city disgust.

After about 15 minutes of the girl sitting there and crying a group of guys slightly older then her trotted (that's right, trotted) down the alley. On their way they made rude comments, suggestions and yell and screams at each other. When they made it to the girl she stood up, she was cold from the rain and shivering, she backed up against the brick wall as the group continued to get closer. She attempted to run out of the alley way when they were almost at her but one of them grabbed her and threw( the correct threw) her back towards one of the other guys, who caught her and pushed her down on the ground. She landed in a puddle, which splashed out when she hit it.

"ohhh, we got ourselves a pretty one, boys" the 'leader' of the group said as he pulled out a pocket knife.

The girl attempted to thrash her arms around and get away, but on of the others caught her arms and pinned her on the ground; another on pinned down her body. There were 3 guys in all. (Ok, so it isn't really a 'group', but I didn't know what to do if there were other guys around)

She had been continuously screaming her lungs out, hoping someone would come, but no one did, finally one of the guys looked at the other

"Shut her up, someone's going to hear her, cops walk around this time of night"

The guys that sat on her legs to hold her down put his hand over her mouth to keep her quite but she bit him to the point of him bleeding "FUCK, SHE BIT ME, YOU LITTLE BITCH" the bitten on punched her across the face while he reached for something solid behind him.

The girl continued her chance of screaming her lungs out as the bitten guy found a piece of wood behind him. The leader, who had started running his knife down her leg to put fear in her, looked at the bitten man (we'll call the bitten man Adam, the leader Matt and the other guy Dustin)

"What the fucking hell do you think your doing?"

"She can't fuckin' scream if she blacks out now can she"

Matt accepted Adams terms and backed up Matt hit her across the temple and the girl immediately blacked out. She now had a cut across the left side of her face.

**HOURS LATER**

Serenity woke up in the emergency with a splitting headache, her hand when immediately to her face before she opened her eyes, when she touched her face she yelped with pain and her eyes shot open.

She looked down and found Jou sitting in a chair with his head resting in his crossed arms on her bed; he was asleep. She looked at the clock on the wall 1 o'clock, and there was sunlight spilling in the window, it was 1 in the afternoon.

Just then Jou woke up and noticed that she was awake and jumped up and hugged her "SERENITY I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

Jou had a tear coming down his face as he hugged his little sister.

"What happened, I…I don't remember, all I can remember is the 3 guys, and then a piece of wood coming at my face"

"You blacked out, if it wasn't for…"

Jou gritted the name out "Moneybags"

"You probably would have been a lot worse off"

"But…I don't understand…. how?"

"It doesn't matter right now, you need some rest, your head is probably screaming at you"

Serenity looked at Jou, he had a very sincere look on his face and he began crying agina "After I told you about mom and you ran out…..i had been looking all over town for you, then I Kiaba called me on my cell, heaven knows were he got the number, to tell me that you were in the hospital…….I was so afraid I was going to loose you too…..get some rest, I'll be back later, I have to go get some paper work about mom"

Jou hugged Serenity once more as she slouched down in the bed to get some more rest, she had a needle going in her arm, so she figured she was on a lot of morphine, because she couldn't feel any pain.

As Jou left the room a nurse walked in "You're up, I'm so happy, You are the first patient in a while that I've really been worried about"

"How long have I been here?"

"About a day and a half now, you came in the night before last."

Serenity's jaw dropped

"You brother was here the entire time, along with random visits from about 20 other people, you're quite popular, and I think you might have broken a visitor record."

"I'm going to replace the bandage on your leg"

The nurse unplugged Serenity's arm from the machine next to her the dripped morphine and some other liquids into the needle in her arm. Serenity moved her leg so it was on top of the sheet, but she didn't know what he nurse was talking about; there was no cut on her leg at all.

"Your other leg silly"

Serenity moved her other leg but was unable to move it because of excruciating pain that made her yelp.

"I'll help you, I'm sure it quite painful"

Once her leg was reveled there was a bandage all the way up from her ankle up to her torso and when onto her stomach.

"Luckily Mr. Kiaba got you out of there before they rapped you," the nurse kept talking while she removed the bandage, but serenity was too involved with trying to see what her cut looked like to listen

"HOW DID I GET THAT?"

"Oh, that's right, I forgot you were knocked out before this probably"

"Obviously"

"Well, the doctors say that it was from a knife, which matches Mr. Kiaba's story of what he saw happen. It must have been made in an attempt to get your pants off, but they didn't do a good job. The doctor and police will be in here to get your story of what you remember"

Serenity nodded as the nurse left and she sank back into her bed and saw out of the corner of her eye 2 policemen walk into her room.

"Serenity wheeler?"

"That's me"

Serenity sat back up in her bed preparing for the longest interview of her life.

"Can we talk to you about the other night?"

"Yeah, I'm up now"

The police were writing up a report for about an hour and then before they left attempted to reassure Serenity

"Well, we've been having this group go around for a little while, but Mr. Kiaba spotted them and they are in custody, He must have scared them pretty well too because they admitted to everything, they'll be going to Jail for a long long time…"

As they were exiting the room a tall thin familiar brunette squeezed past the policemen and stood in the room leaning up against the doorway. There was a long moment of silence when they stared at teach other, not glaring, just dazing, not sure what to say, then Serenity broke the silence.

"I guess I need to thank you, but I don't remember seeing you last night, its all just a painful blur"

"Yeah, it looks pretty painful" Kiaba motioned to his face

"How did you find me?"

"I was in my limo and saw a gang and random flashes of pink, when I yelled at the driver to stop I heard screaming"

Serenity remembered her clothes when she had gone last night and looked in a chair on the opposite side of her, there sat her jeans which were never to be worn again and a pink tank top that was also stained with mud and blood.

"What were you doing out last night, I thought you went home with Jou"

A tear fell down her face "It's a long story, I don't think you want to hear about it"

"I don't want you to have to say it, I'm sure you are having a hard enough time right now, you don't need to tell me, I just wanted to make sure you were doing ok"

There was another moment of silence

"I should go, before Jou returns"

Kiaba quickly turned and left, serenity wiped the tears from her face and thought about how awful her life story had just turned.


	6. news in the past

I'm sure you're all quite confused right now…so this chapter will make everything comprehendible…and since I'm writing this one right after the one I just finished, there are no reviews…

**SO TO THE STORY JUST AFTER Serenity Was Knocked Out from Kiaba's point of view**

"DRIVER, STOP THE CAR!"

A black limo pulled over to the side of the road and Seto jumped out and ran to an alleyway, he stood right inside of it in the shadows to see what was going on without being noticed. There was a gang, making oohhs and aahhs over something. Seto was still in a bad mood from Jounichi taking away Serenity so he figured he could save some poor homeless person today.

Once he realized it was a female he immediately stepped up and made his presents known

"I don't think she likes that much" Seto said loudly in his deep scary voice. The 3 men stood up to face Seto, who hoped he could see who they were messing around with, but they blocked the girl and all he could see was a puddle that was blood red.

"Who the bloody hell do you think YOU are?"

Matt said as he stepped forward showing that he wasn't afraid of Seto

"I basically think I'm going to kick your ass"

(I know, I'm bad at random lines like this)

"Yeah, 3 to 1, I don't think your going to make it pal"

"I'm not your pal, sorry"

Matt charged at Seto who easily stepped to the side so that Matt kept going and when he tried to stop himself from moving forward he slipped in a mud puddle and landed on his back. Seto looked down on him and laughed in a very deep tone, this made Matt quickly stand back up and go to punch Seto, but he caught his fist and sent him flying towards garbage cans.

The other two also went for Seto, who was having way to much fun kicking their asses, he imagined all of them looking like Jou, and it made him feel better. When the two men moved they reviled Serenity laying on her back in a bloody mud puddle

"SERENITY!" Seto screamed as everything went threw his head of what they could have done to her. This let the two men take advantage of him and take him to the ground. When he realized what was happening he threw them off of him and stood up. He had been punched in the face, but he was thinking of Serenity so he didn't realize the pain his face was going threw.

Matt had gotten up and gone to the girl, he found his pocket knife on the ground and began trying to cut Serenity's pants off from her, he cut from her stomach to her ankle and then went to start on the other leg, but he was stopped

Kiaba grabbed Matt from the back of the neck and threw him across the alley, he landed up against the brick wall and had the wind knocked out of him, he was on the ground trying to catch his breath when Kiaba took the opportunity to kick him in the gut. Then he backed up.

"I'll give you the chance now to take your injured and leave!"

Adam and Dustin looked at Kiaba and realized how serous he was; they grabbed Matt and rushed as fast as they could out of the alley.

Kiaba ran over to Serenity who was still unconscious he started shaking her gently trying to wake her up "SERENITY!" when this didn't work he picked her up so that she was in front of her…(the wedding holding thing, idk, like where his arms are under her shoulders and her legs? understand?) He carried her to the limo and yelled at the driver to get them to the hospital. Within 3 minutes they were at the hospital and Kiaba was carrying Serenity into the waiting room

"I NEED A DOCTOR!"

Nurses began running up and put serenity on a bed and a few doctors ran up and started looking at her cuts. Kiaba followed them to make sure they took care of her. He was standing outside of the room when he was asked how he was related to Serenity.

"I'm…..i'm……."

"are you her brother or direct relative'

"No, I'm just…..wellll"

"Are you her boyfriend"

"No, I'm just here"

"Then I'm sorry, you're going to have to leave"

A fussy nurse pushed Kiaba out of the ER and he found himself in the waiting room. "Do you know what her name is?" a nurse behind the counter asked

"Serenity wheeler, I'll get her brother here in just a minute or two"

Kiaba got on his cell phone and called a maid from his house

"Get me Jounichi wheelers phone Number"

"Just a minute MR. Kiaba"

Kiaba got the phone number and dialed it; it rang twice "JOU PICK UP!" Kiaba started yelling at the phone

"this is Jou wheeler"

"Jou, this is Kiaba, your sister was injured, she's in the hospital now, you need to get down here now"

It was about 20 minutes before Jou got there because he had to run the entire way. When he got into the waiting room Kiaba was standing their waiting for him

"JOU. What took you so long"?

Jou pushed Kiaba aside on his run to the ER. "OUT OF THE WAY, MY SISTERS HURT"

He ran in almost every room till he found serenity and he didn't stop running till he was in a chair next to her bed holding her hand.

**NOW WE BACK UP TO BEFORE LAST CHAPTER**

Jou shut the door behind him. "I'm glad you realized that you didn't need to be their with Kiaba, Serenity"

"Yeah, me two, he really is a moneybags"

The two sat down on the couch to a movie and brother to sister talk, they were their for about an hour before the phone rang. Jou got up carelessly and answered it.

Serenity wasn't listening to the conversation because she was to into the movie. Serneity heard a thump of the phone but didn't turn to look at Jou

"Jou who was it?"

There was no answer; Serenity finally turned her head to find Jou stunned in the kitchen. In a shocked he dind't move, he hadn't hung up the phone, it had dropped out of the phone and hit the wall.

"Jou what's wrong"

Serenity got off the couch and walked in front of him. She waved her hand in front of his face to try to get him to snap out of it.

"JOU SNAP OUT OF IT! What's up? What's wrong? TALK TO ME!"

Jou finally jumped out of it but he stuttered when he talked

"Their….…was……. a…….an……..ac…accident…..mom…..mom…..mom's dea….dead….."

Serenity stared at Jou, she was shocked, at first she thought he was kidding, and then she realized that he wasn't kidding. Serenity went into a shocked moment but she didn't say anything. Serenity turned around and put her hand to her face, she began to cry, and then, with out saying anything, she ran, she ran out the door down the stairs down the side walk and continued until she could run no longer…..(and that my friends finds us at the chapter before this one….


	7. Mokuba

TO reviewers: THANK YOU…I LOVE REVIEWS!

WarriorPrincess: THANK YOU! I'm attempting to keep the Seto mean and cocky along with nice…but not too nice, or else it wouldn't be the Seto we all know and love……….THANK YOU FOR BEING NICE! Hahahahaha I hope you like this chapter…. it'll be interesting.

**TO THE STORY!**

"Serenity, easy, you might hurt yourself"

"Its okay Jou, I'll be fine"

Jou was helping Serenity over to the kitchen table. The hospital released Serenity the 3rd days after her attack. Serenity got to the kitchen table and sat down, Jou sat across from her and there was a moment of silence where they stared at each other; they both wanted to talk about something serous, but they both had different ideas of what to talk about. Serenity broke the silence first.

"Jou, I need…I need to thank Kiaba, I could have died"

Jou looked down at his hands, which were on the table twiddling around.

"I know, I've been thinking that myself, You're my sister, I need to thank him just as much as you do… but…I don't know if I can bring myself to it…you know how I feel about Kiaba, I…"

"Could you at least try for me"?

"Yeah, but serenity, we haven't talked about mom yet, and we really need to…"

Serenity rested her head on the table, she knew she had to get her feelings out about this but she just couldn't bring herself to it.

"Jou…. I don't know what to do"

Serenity got up and ran over to Jou, who had stood up preparing to embrace his little sister. Serenity ran over and buried her head in Jou's shirt and began sobbing.

Coming home from her last visit there mom had been in a accident, the police say that she was killed instantly so that she was not in pain for any amount of time. Jou and Serenity didn't have to do much to transfer their life into their own hands. The government had to do it because neither Jou nor Serenity was over 18, although Jou was 17 it wasn't close enough to do stuff on his own.

Serenity wasn't only crying because she had lost her mom, she was also crying because she was either going to loose her brother by being split up or have to face living with their father again, which could be a bad thing.

Serenity stopped crying and looked up at Jou

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm not quite sure, but I know we'll make it through (the correct through) this alright, we've been through some tough stuff, we'll make it through."

Serenity put a smile on her face, which it had been some time since she had smiled

"I'm sorry"

Jou and serenity almost said in harmony with each other. They again stared at each other because of the irony of it….

"You first" Jou said first, returning to his seat at the kitchen table

"I'm sorry, for running and getting in trouble, and making you more worried than you already were, I just didn't know what to do, when dad left, we were so young neither of us could grasp the situation."

"I'm sorry for having to tell you, for not looking out for you more…. I should have been the one to save you…I'm sorry"

"JOU! That's no reason to be sorry"

"So I've been told"

Jou smirked at Serenity and then got up and cooked some food for dinner while Serenity sat in silence at the table. After they were both exhausted from a long few days so they went straight to bed.

**THE KIABA HOUSE**

Mokuba ran up to Seto as he walked in the door and took off his trench coat and hung it on the wall. Mokuba had red, sad eyes that made Seto know that he had been crying. Seto got on his knees and put out his arms for Mokuba to hug him. In the mists of a hug Seto reassured Mokuba.

"Mokuba, Serenity's okay, she went home with Jou today, Jou will obviously take good care of her"

"I think I know why Serenity ran away from Jou"

Seto leaned back from Mokuba so he could see his face; Mokuba was as serous as Seto had ever seen him.

"What do you got on your mind Mokuba?"

Mokuba walked into the living room and turned on the T.V., he flipped threw a few channels before he came to a news channel that was reporting.

"As you can see, this car was flung off of this road here. The Rider, Jessica Wheeler, an insurance agent, was instantly killed. Police say that the accident wasn't her fault, that the fault was the other driver Mr. John Tosouy. Mr Tosouy was driving home from a bar in Domino, the opposite direction as Wheeler was driving, drunk when he crashed into Wheeler…"

"Seto, do you think that's Jou and Serenity's mother?"

Mokuba looked at Seto; again Mokuba was ready to ball his eyes out.

"I'm not sure Mokuba, but I'm sure what ever happened they are dealing with it."

Mokuba looked down at the ground "I think I'm going to go to my room…." Mokuba sadly walked up to his room and Seto followed to the top of the stairs but then stopped and leaned up against a wall thinking about what Mutt and his sister must be going through. Seto was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard Mokuba's door shut. He walked down into the kitchen and found a Maid.

"Martha, could you watch over Mokuba, and if he's very sad could you comfort him, this is one of those moments where he needs a mom."

Martha nodded her head and went up to Mokuba room, Seto heard her knock and be let in his room. Martha would take care of Mokuba, Kiaba wished he could get a rent-a-mom for moments like these, he knew that if he confronted Mokuba it might effect his life later on, so he always had a Maid around to help out.

'I need to get out of here' Seto thought as he went downstairs and put his trench Coat back on. He walked out side where a limo door was being held open for him.

"No, Charles, I think I'll walk tonight"

"Yes Mr. Kiaba, would you like an umbrella, it's suppose to rain again tonight"

Seto nodded his head and was handed an umbrella, which he stored in a pocket of his coat. He walked out of the front gates and was greeted by the security men who wished him a good walk.

Seto walked around the center of Domino for sometime before it began to rain just like Charles had said it would. He was quite happy had had grabbed an umbrella because it began raining quiet hard.

Seto found himself in front of the Kame Game Shop (is that how you spell it?) He hesitated and then entered the shop

"We're Closed"

A voice came from the back of the shop, Mr. Moto looked up and was stunned for a second that Seto Kiaba was in his shop. "Oh, Mr. Kiaba, you are welcome to look around the shop, but I'll be around here somewhere closing up shop, so if you need anything just yell."

"Thank you Mr. Moto"

Seto began looking at the selection of cards and protectors throughout the store he laughed at some points for the high quality cards they were missing. He saw no blue eyes white dragons, no red-eyes or any cards that were worthwhile to Kiaba. As Kiaba was looking at some cards he heard a familiar voice from up the stairs

"Grandpa do you need any help down there?"

With in a few seconds Yugi Moto emerged from the staircase

"Kiaba!"

Yugi said as he instantly forgot that he had come down to help his Grandpa

"What brings you here?"

"I've stopped in to see you're shop, obviously I can see that this is were your dueling talent came from"

He had no sarcasm in his voice, but Yugi knew that he was not complimenting the store.

Yugi decided to change the subject before Yami took over to yell at Kiaba for picking on someone smaller then him.

"It was really kind of you to do a favor like that and help out Serenity"

"Favor?" Seto hissed in a husky voice and then began laughing under his breath

"I don't do favors Yugi, you of all people should know that"

Although Yugi was more forgiving then Yami, he did not like this sarcastic and sinister Kiaba.

"Kiaba, I don't care how you want to look at it, but you helped out serenity, and that means a lot to Jou"

Seto again began laughing, this time out loud and directed at Yugi

"I wasn't helping her out, I was merely releasing some anger I had inside of me. The truth is that I thought she was a homeless person, once I saw her, maybe I was more inclined to help her out than a dirty homeless, But don't make the mistake of thinking I helped her out on purpose…"

Seto stopped randomly flipping threw the cards on the table. He set a few random booster packs of Duel Monster cards on the table "I'd like to buy these for Mokuba"

Seto gave Yugi the money, and with out a goodbye, a wave, or saying anything he promptly left the store, taking a left and walking back to his house. When he entered he went straight to Mokuba's room and knocked.

"Mokuba I have something that might cheer you up"

Mokuba came to the door and Kiaba held out a white plastic bag.

"You have to guess what it is before you can have it"

"Is it a game?"

"Sort of"

"CARDS!"

"There all yours"

The cards were successful in cheering up Mokuba, who then dueled against Martha (it was mandatory for all of the maids to know at least the basics of playing duel monsters)


	8. Court

_Jibby: _I don't own Yugioh…although I love them…I don't own them….

_Yami: _Ohhh…. I love you toooo…Hugs Jibby:

_Jibby: _Ok, to touchy feely, back to the story

It was Tuesday; High school students of Domino were just getting back from a long weekend. Serenity had gotten hurt on Friday and had returned home Monday morning.

Walking out of his limo and up the stairs the 'Seto fan club' was sitting on the stairs as he passed them they all stared at him, and in one uniform voice that was so high it made Seto's brain shrink and cry at the pain of hearing it….

"HELLO KIABA! HOW ARE YOU DOING TO DAY"

…it was followed by a menacing laugh that even the devil would run away from. He glared at them while they laughed, and when he passed by them all he could hear was they're screaming and fighting over the fact that Seto Kiaba looked at them.

Seto stepped into the dark school; he stood still for a minute while his eyes adjusted to the lack of light. The high school was painted for their school colors, which he thought was way over done. Lockers, halls, doors and even water fountains were painted…. it eventually made you dizzy. As he walked into school he was early, so the kids that where their were not running around trying to get to class.

He went to his locker and dropped of his books and then looked around for someone that he could talk too. Everyone he saw either was afraid of him or he just couldn't bear to talk to for more then a minute. Then his eyes caught Yugi and his little team of friends, Tea, Mai and Honda were all standing near a wall. They all looked incredibly sad and weren't talking much.

Kiaba walked up to the gang and looked at them all for a second, none of them looked up at Kiaba except Yugi

"So, where is Serenity and her Mutt brother."

Kiaba said in a sarcastic and sinister voice

"Hey, why don't you back off KIABA! You of all people should know what they are going through!"

Kiaba was caught of guard by Tea's yelling. For a second, he lost it, he had no come back, he had nothing to say, and he had no expression on his face. His body went blank for a minute; he was stunned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Their mom, don't act like you don't know what happened! Being a CEO you must watch the news!"

Kiaba was still confused, he didn't know what Tea was talking about, then it caught him, the news clip Mokuba showed him flashed threw his head. The road, the car, the fire, all he could hear in his head for a minute were the words death, accident, drunk and Jessica Wheeler. It all caught up to him about what had happened and what was going to happen to Jou and Serenity.

Kiaba still hadn't gained back an expression; now everyone in the group was looking at Seto, trying to figure out what was happening to him.

"FUCK"

Kiaba walked away, he was still stunned and didn't try to have a nice exit to scare people, and all he could see was red blood as he made his way threw the halls.

Suddenly as Kiaba was walking the walls seamed to be closing in on him, the door at the end of the hall was getting farther away, voices were getting farther away and he seemed to be dazing off. There was blood in his vision because he could only remember Serenity's blood and the pain she must have been in. Suddenly it felt like someone had stabbed Kiaba in the gut, He grabbed his stomach as he doubled over and fell to his knees.

About half the school ran over to Kiaba's rescue, all of them asking if he was okay and putting out an arm for him to be helped up, he stayed on his knees until he saw the familiar hand of Yami helping him up.

As he stood up the walls stayed close, he looked at Yami who immediately knew that Kiaba needed to get out to the fresh air. They made their way to the open air, Outside of the school. The warning bell rang but they ignored it.

He sat on the cement on the side of the stairs. Luckily the fan club had gone to class and didn't start obsessing over something's wrong with Seto.

"What happened?"

Yami asked, but it wasn't a concerned voice, it was a serous voice that wanted to be told the truth

"I don't know, I've never been claustrophobic or anything. I think my mind and body was just remembering the pain of my childhood with out parents…."

Kiaba looked at the ground, trying to catch his breath and catch up with his mind.

"Do you know what's going to happen to them?"

"No, I called Jou last night to see what was happening, he said they weren't going to be in school today because they had to go to a court and see if they were going to be put up for adoption or have their father come back to live with them…. that's where they are right now."

"Where is their father?" Kiaba unlike he would normally just be asking questions to keep up a conversation was interested in the Wheeler family, no matter how much he hated Mutt, this was something that no one should have to go through

"He left, must have been 8 or so years ago, he was drunk and from what Jou knows his mom and dad got in a fight, and his dad left…Jou and Serenity never liked their father, he was an alcoholic (I know, so original right, but hey, it makes for a good story) and wasn't very nice to the family."

"So they're fucked no mater what they do, they get put up for adoption they will most likely be split up, and if they go with their father they will be in bad conditions"

"That's the story…"

Yami looked at the clock, they had about 30 seconds to get to class or else they would be late

"You feeling better Kiaba?"

"Yeah, lets go"

They Jogged into there class and made it to their seats just as the bell rang.

br

All Kiaba could think about during his first period class was a Judge making the decision to send them to a foster home, and Serenity start crying because she couldn't stay with Jou. Finally he could bear it no longer, he stood up, in the middle of a teaching mind you, and walked out the door. The teacher was use to not asking questions about why Kiaba was leaving class, because he was usually a good kid, he had straight A's and paid attention, and she got her child's toys from Kiabacorp…. so she wanted the CEO paying attention to the company as much as he could. (Talk about corruption)

Outside of the school he rested his forehead on the railing to the stairs. He Stared at the ground trying to think of what to do, finally he called his driver to the front of the school

"Wheeler House"

"Yes Sir."

Within a ten-minute period they were at the wheeler house. Seto got out and walked up the stairs and found their apartment. He knocked a few times on the door, but no one answered, he looked in the side window but no one was in. He went down to the limo again.

"Where is the nearest court that would take care of foster children?"

"Sir, theirs one about 15 minutes from here, it's the only one I know of in Domino"

"Take me their"

"Yes sir"

Upon arrival Seto slowly walked into the court room, he was stopped buy a guard who put his hand out on Kiaba's chest to make sure Seto knew to stop.

After swiping the guard's hand away from his touch Kiaba asked what the problem was

"I'm sorry sir, but this is a closed meeting, no one is allowed to watch"

"I need to watch this, I'm a family friend"

The guard looked at Kiaba. 'He might be telling the truth, he's well dressed and looks about their age.' The guard thought

"Let me go ask…you STAY here, don't move"

Seto nodded as he watched the guard go up and whisper something to the Judge, who promptly looked threw the door window and Kiaba, then said something allowed to Jou and Serenity who also looked back. He could tell their was a quick discussion between the parties and then the guard returned and allowed Kiaba in, showing him to sit in the back of the court room.

"Now, Jounichi and Serenity Wheeler, You have two choices of which we can decided tonight, also we will be deciding which is best for you. You can't live on your own because you are not 18 years of age. So, either you will be living with your Father" The judge motioned to a man sitting on his left "or you will be sent to a foster home if we find it unfit to live with your father"

the judge left Jou and Serenity look at each other and talk it over

"Do you two have a preference of who you want to be with?"

Jou and Serenity whispered to each other

"Serenity, if we go to a foster home, we'll be split up, theirs no doubt of it, but if we stay with Dad, we'll be together and we can deal with things together"

Serenity nodded and Jou stood up to make a statement to the Judge

"Your Honor, we would like to live with our father"

Jou returned to his seat. The Judge hit his hammer thingy on the board, "then let the statements be made"

"Mr. Wheeler, Why did you leave the family?"

"Because I knew that it wasn't good for me to be an alcoholic around my children, it was a hard choice but it was a sacrifice for my children"

Kiaba laughed under his voice, he had never met their father and he knew that he was lying threw his teeth.

"Mr. Wheeler, Did you go to a rehabilitation center?"

"Yes, for 6 years, and I was let out clean Sir"

"Are you currently an alcoholic?"

"No sir"

Questions like these continued for about two hours, Seto sank lower and lower into his seat, knowing that this man was a fake. Then finally when Kiaba was about to get up because he could no longer feel his butt because he had been sitting in a wooden seat long enough the Judge again hit his hammer on the wood

"I see no reason why Jounichi and Serenity wheeler shouldn't live with you Mr. Wheeler."

Jou's father smirked when he knew he had his kids back.

"Thank you your honor"

"Now, Mr. Wheeler, will you be moving the kids with you or will you be moving in with the house already established under the Wheeler name? It is highly recommended that you don't remove them from their current school system, it will prevent any extra troubles for you and them both."

"I'll be moving in with them, I can transfer my job so that they don't have to quite."

Seto got up as soon as he knew the court was over, so that Jou or Serenity didn't ask him questions of why he was there.

**HOURS LATER AT THE WHEELER HOUSE**

Mr. Wheeler, Dan wheeler…. was sitting in the living room, he had sent Jou and Serenity to get his luggage that was being dropped off by the train. The door opened and Serenity and Jou entered with only 3 bags of luggage.

"Dad when is the rest of your stuff coming"

"thtas it, that's all of it"

"WHAT? How could you only have this much stuff, you told the court you had a house and plenty of things that would 'encourage a good growing enviroment'?"

"Well, yes, my clothes are good growing enviroment for you guys….you woudlnt' want me walking around the house naked would you?"

Jou growled under his breath

"You lied to the court?"

"I wasn't under oath"

"WHAT…YOU LIED!'

"Like I said Jou, I wasn't under oath, now stop asking questions before you get on my nerve"

Serenity and Jou brought the bags into their empty moms old room. As they left their room they both stopped, stunned staring at their dad.

He got up and opened the refrigerator up, when his kids were gone he went to the local store and bought a pack of beer, now he was opening one and downing it easily.

"You lied about drinking too, you never did go to rehabilitation did you. You didn't even have a house did you? Do you even have a job? Is ANYTHING you told the court true?"

"Yeah, I told the truth about…I guess I didn't tell the truth. Well you can't always be truthful now can you?"

"NO, but you can be truthful to a court!"

Jou was getting very angry at his dad, he hated his dad, he had forgotten how much he had hated his dad before he left. He still had a scar under his eyebrow from the last time he got on his dads nerve

"IF YOU DON"T STOP ASKING QUESTIONS YOU'RE GOING TO BE SORRY!"

Jou ignored what his dad yelled at him, serenity hid behind Jou in extreme fear from their dad.

His dad sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. flipping threw till he found some show that he liked, after about 5 minutes he yelled

"SERNEITY GET THE FUCK IN HERE!"

Within a few seconds a scared serenity ran into the living room

"Yes dad?"

"GET ME ANOTHER BEER…NOW"

Serenity ran to the refrigerator, as she grabbed a beer she was nervous and dropped it, but it was ok so she brought it to her father. Her dad sat up and opened it, it spayed foam all over him and the living room

"YOU LITTLE…YOU DID THIS ON PERPOSE DDIN"T YOU!"

CLIFFHANGER! I haven't done one yet in this story, so here's your cliffhanger; please tell me how you like the story…. PLEASE.I LOVE REVIEWS!


	9. The police station

_Yami: _Man, you readers aren't keeping up very good

_Jibby:_Well, I did just right like 3 chapters in the same day

_Yami:_ Yeah, but their short chapters

_Jibby:_ Hey, at least I get to read my own story….

_Yami:_ You don't own Yugioh do you?

_Jibby:_Absolutly not……

_Yami:_ You readers better be ready, because there is going to be some excitement

BACK TO THE STORY 

Dan stood up and started to angrily walk towards Serenity, who began backing up until she hit the divider between the kitchen and Living room. Jou, hearing the commotion emerged from his room but was only a minute to late when he witnessed his evil dad return.

Dan began yelling (I'm tried of cap locks)

"It's been 9 years since I've seen you kids" Dan grabbed Serenity's wrist till the point were her eyes began to tear from pain.

"And you damn kids haven't changed"

He turned with serenity so she was away from the wall; she was about to drop to her knees in pain when her dad lifted up his other hand in the air. Jou saw it coming and dove towards Serenity

"NOO!"

But it was too late, Serenity closed her eyes for the expecting of pain, and it came, with a great dea, across the opposite check as she already had a cut. He was wearing a watch and the lock caught on her cheek and made a slice.

"That will put you in you're place…."

As Serenity fell to her knees Dan walked away and took out another beer from the fridge, stepped over serenity without looking if she was okay and continued to lie on the couch and watch T.V.

Jou collected Serenity and brought her to her room. He calmed her down and cleaned up her face

"I'm sorry Serenity, this was a mistake, we can go talk to the court tomorrow and tell them that our father lied about everything"

"NO, Jou, I don't want to be separated from you. I couldn't bear to be separated from you, when dad left I almost lost you…. We can deal with this"

Jou hugged Serenity, trying to figure out how he could get her threw this.

"Serenity, you need rest, we'll go to school tomorrow so we don't have to be around here" Serenity nodded locked her door and went to bed.

**The next day**

Jou woke Serenity up so they would have plenty of time to get to school. Since Serenity was still recovering from last Friday they would walk to school rather then run. They woke up before their father and left before he was even awake.

On the way to school Serenity and Jou had a good conversation that put Serenity in a good mood, but Jou could tell that Serenity was becoming quieter and she hid her emotions inside of her. He tried to get her to open up, but she would only change the subject.

Both Jou and Serenity walked in the school at the same time. And at the same timer were almost taken down by Mai hugging Jou and Honda hugging Serenity. Jou obviously welcomed the hug from Mai, since they were head over heals for each other. But Serenity was being hugged, she wasn't hugging back, her hands were down by her side. She didn't have a smile on her face, but a blank, worn out look. Honda noticed this and backed off

"SERNITY! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

Honda had visited Serenity in the hospital just about every hour…. so she wasn't surprised that he was still worried over her. She kind of felt like yelling at him, telling him to leave her alone, but what might happen after could be worse, so she kept to herself. Jou found Yugi and started talking to him about the court and how proud he was at himself for making at statement to the judge. Both Serniety and Jou kept chaning the subject whenever anyone asked about how their father. No one noticed, except one person, who was leaning up in a dark corner, almost invisible to the eye. Seto was listening to the gags hisatria about Jou and Serneity's return to school. But he was convinced that he was right when he knew that Dan was a fake. He planned on figuring this out, what ever it took. The warning bell rang and Seto made his way to his class.

Later in the day, just before lunch Seto went to his locker to store his binders. As he was putting them in his locker he heard the sound of someone leaning up agiasnt the locker next to his, he looked up to make eye contact with the Mutt.

"What do you want Mutt?"

"Listen, you and I both know how we feel about each other, so I'll make a point that I'm doing this for serenity."

"What's your point?"

"I wanted to thank you…Serenity is my only sister…. maybe you'll understand this by thinking if something ever happened to Mokuba. If someone saved Mokuba…how thankful you would be?"

"If anything ever happened to Mokuba I would be the one to save him"

"Ok, well then, I guess since I didn't get to Serenity in time, I just wanted to thank you. If you hadn't helped her out, she could have died…and then I don't know what I would have done"

"I wasn't helping her…I was merely releasing some anger…. that YOU gave me, Mutt, so don't say you owe me…."

Seto shut his locker and left, Jou stayed leaning up against the locker, trying to decide if that was considered him thanking Seto for saving Serenity. He convinced himself that it was and left to the lunchroom joining with the gang halfway their.

After school that gang met outside

"Does anyone want to go to my house and duel and hang out?"

Yugi was quite excited about inviting people to his house to duel. Serenity stared at Jou who declined to Yugi

"naw, sorry Yugi, I thin Serenity and I have to get home to Dad"

"Ok, that's ok Jou, we understand…actually, we don't understand, we're all sorry"

Serenity looked down at the ground, trying to hold back tears, It made her really sad that all her friends were sorry for her. Then a black limo caught her eyes and she saw Kiaba and Mokuba get in it, she had the urge to run over to Kiaba and thank him, but she couldn't bring herself to it, her legs just didn't want to move.

"Come on Serenity, lets get walking or else we won't be home till sunset"

Jou laughed at himself as everyone glared at him. They began walking, and Serenity was even more held back then this morning, Jou could see that she was steadily declining into her own world. They reached their house well before sunset, but Jou still laughed remembering his sad remark.

They went in the house to find their dad on the couch with a stench of alcohol, he was starteld by them coming in the door, but he still managed to stand up, having to balance himself on the couch

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?"

Jou was calm and collected, trying not to get into the same mess as last night

"We were at school sir"

"SIR? Are you fucking be smart to me boy?"

"No dad, just being polite"

"Sure, whatever, listen kids" Dan made his way to the table and motioned for them to sit at the table, Serenity moved her chair right next to Jou's and farthest away from Dan's.

"We need to talk" his voice got very angry, and then his eyes caught onto Serenity and he stared at her for a minute. She was staring at the floor, avoiding eye contact.

"YOU WHORE!"

Serenity didn't stand up for herself, she just let him yell at her, he continued yelling at her with remarks about being a slut and a whore. He had gotten a call from the hospital to see how she was doing and the hospital explained to Dan what happened to her. Since Serenity wasn't standing up for herself it was time for Jou to step in

"Dad, what are you doing, that wasn't her fault!"

"TO hell it wasn't, that bitch mom of yours finally dies and she goes out and gets herself raped! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! You're spreading the Wheeler name around as a whore, as a dirty family and you expect me to not get mad"

"DAD! SHE HAD NO PART IN MAKING THEM ABUSE HER, IT WAS AGIANST HER WILL"

Dan didn't understand what Jou said so he turned his anger to Jou.

"And you! Look at you WITH YOU'RE DIRTY, MATTED HAIR YOU SPREAD THE WHEELER NAME AROUND AS A POOR FAMILY, LOOK AT HOW YOU'RE DRESSED, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING BOY!"

Jou stood up he was so angry at his father

"AND YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING OUR FAMILY NAME GOOD BY LIEING TO THE COURT AND GETTING DRUNK, AND HITTING YOUR DAUGHTER!"

"BOY, don't you talk back to me! That bitch needed to be shown her place in life, and I'm thinking you need to be shown that too!"

Serenity was in tears now, and again, she stood up and ran out the door. Dan saw her leave the door in the corner of his eye and went to grab her but missed and yelled profanities out the door after her, but she was around the corner before.

Serenity ran towards the middle of town and found herself at an intersection, she turned left so that she wasn't to cross the road. As she was running she heard a familiar voice.

"Serenity? ARE YOU OKAY?"

She looked up and saw a familiar face and just ran into them and buried her face into their shirt. This tall brunette was shocked that Serenity was taking comfort in him, so he took her aside away from the people, out of the middle of the sidewalk and rapped his arms around her. It was a good 10 minutes before Serenity could control her crying enough where she could talk. Seto ran his hand threw her messy hair as she calmed herself down, and somehow in himself found comfort that he could now know what was going on with the Wheeler family.

"Serenity, what happened, you're a mess"

Serenity didn't answer, she couldn't get herself to leave her retread that she entered as soon as her dad hit her.

"Serenity, Serenity, snap out of it, you have to tell me what happened for me to be able to help you"

Serenity snapped out of it in shock

"You want to help me?"

"If you let me? Your dads a fake isn't he, he lied didn't he?"

Serenity didn't say anything, she juts shook her head yes. Kiaba looked at the ground, he was afraid of this.

"To what extent"

"He didn't go to rehabilitation"

"He's still an alcoholic?"

Serenity again nodded yes. But then Seto noticed the cut on the opposite check then the one serenity got hit with last Friday. Seto touched her cheek, Serenity jumped away, as if he was going to hurt her.

"What's wrong, how did you get that? I'm not going to hurt you"

Serenity looked at the ground.

"why are you being nice to me"

"Hey, despite what majority…most…. ok almost all people think I can be a nice guy"

Serenity smirked a little, she always seemed to smile around Kiaba and Jou, and they reminded her of each other. For some reason, Serenity got a sudden feeling that she could Kiaba anything that she wanted to, and that he wouldn't react mean or evil to her.

"My father…. he…. last night he asked me for a beer, and I was nervous…it was all my fault, I deserve this…" she drifted off after She motioned to the cut on her face.

"Serenity, what happened"?

"…I fucked up and handed him a shaken up beer…I can't believe I was so stupid…. it all my fault"

"WHAT! HE HIT YOU BECAUSE THE BEER SPILLED!"

Serenity looked at the ground, she didn't nod this time, but Kiaba knew that that's what happened. Seto was shocked out of words, he just looked down at her in amazement that she had changed so much from the day he saved her, he thought it was because of that night, but in fact it was because her dad was not only an alcoholic but abusive. As he was looking at her he noticed she began crying again, Seto pressed her up against him, hopping to comfort her, she had her face in her hands so he wasn't sure how much she was crying.

A stern voice came from next to seto that shocked both of them out of the moment.

"Serneity Wheeler?"

Serenity looked up, afraid that it was her father she backed into her own world, blocking off the world

"yes, that's me" she said it as if she was ashamed, as if she didn't want to be a wheeler as if she wanted a entirely different life. It was a police officer.

"Ms. Wheeler, you have to come with me"

"Where are you taking her?"

"To the police station, we found some information on you're mother that you need to know"

"Is her father going to be their"  
"We might have him pick her up if we keep her past dark, we wouldn't' want her walking home in the dark"

"Is it ok if I come with you guys, I'll take care of her after she leaves the station"

"Is that ok with you Ms. Wheeler"

"Yeah, please call me by my first name"

**POLICE STATION**

Kiaba was allowed in the investigation room with serenity because Jou wasn't their and she didn't want to be alone.

"Serenity, here are some pictures that lead us to believe that your mom was leading a double life"

"A double life?"

"Yes, a double life, meaning she was either part of some mob drug deal or part of the American CIA or FBI, we sent this information to the FBI building in America but we haven't gotten anything back yet"

"She never mentioned anything to us"

"Yes, well, she wouldn't have, but if she is part of the FBI or CIA you'll need to deal with it because you're the same sex as your mother, even though your brother is older then you, he can't know about this, its matters of American and Japanese national security"

Bother Serenity and Kiaba nodded in agreement.

Just then a man in a suit entered the room and whispered something to the police man sitting across the table, the cop stood up and left the room, then the man looked at Kiaba "Sir, could you step outside for a few minutes, I need to talk to Serenity by herself"

Seto looked at Serenity, as if to ask if it was ok to leave, she nodded and he followed the cop to a seat he waited in.

"Serenity wheeler, we just received information on our mother" Serenity was handed pictures of her mothers car trunk, then one that had a picture of the trunk and the floor of the trunk was lifted up to reviled what looked like melted guns and other items.

"What is this, some kind of joke?"

"No, you're mom was leading a secret life, she was not an insurance agent, she was a so called 'soldier' in the international underground illegal trade between Japan and China. She received weapons, drugs or anything else that needed transporting from one coast to another. We had a wanted on her, but she didn't have a picture, so no one ever got caught, but know we know its her, he underground name was Michelle Daniel. You obviously won't be arrested for her doings, but we are afraid because you are the only other female in the family that someone of high rank in the underground trade will try and contact you and get you in the trade. IF anyone approaches you about this, we need you to report it to us immediately."

The man handed her a card that had a number on it and a name. Jack Penny, a name she would have to learn and a number to memorize.

"Are they going to try and kill me?"

"No, but they are dangerous, so I wouldn't go telling them that you're going to report them, I would suggest reporting them from a phone separate from you're houses, they might have it traced already. It is a high probability that they will contact you. If you want to after they contact you we can put you under private eye and you can start a new life in a new city were no one will know whom you are. Have any questions?"

"No, what if all I can call is 911?"

"When the operator picks up tell them you're full name and the number 9141 and your call will be traced and a entire police force will show up to your rescue"

Serenity nodded her head, still in her own world, she was so afraid everyone was out to get her.

She got up and left the room, when Seto stood up to follow her she stopped and looked at him after she stared at her shoes for a minute. "Thank you for coming here with me, would you mind walking me home?"

"You don't think you're going home do you?"

"Well, yeah, were else would I go"

"We'll figure that out, but there is no way I can allow you to go home"

Serenity looked at the floor then at a nearby desk and asked the cop if she could use the phone. But before she could dial a number Seto hung up the phone.

"Tell Jou you're staying at a fridns house, and you're ok, you'll see him in school tomorrow"

Serneity nodded an called

"Wheeler house" Jou said in a very sad voice

"Jou this is Serenity"

"SERNITY are you okay….i was so worried something happened to you again"

"I'm sorry Jou, I can't come home tonight, I'm staying at a friends house, I'll see you in school tomorrow"

Before Jou could object Serenity hung up the phone.

"So, which friend would you suggest I go to? I could go to Honda's, I'm sure he would give up his bed for me in a heart beat"

"That's what I'm afraid of…Honda might be completely obsessed with you that he wouldn't know when he was doing something wrong, you're staying with me and Mokuba tonight"

Serenity stopped moving and was shocked, she was still held up inside of herself though

"Why?"

"Because I'm the only one I trust with you to not hurt you besides you're brother, but you're brother is with your father, and I'm not sending you their, Jou can take care of himself, so I'm not worried about that"

Serenity continued to look down at the floor while Seto called his driver to pick them up, they were on the opposite side of town, and seeing what Serenity was going through, he didn't want her walking all that way.

HAHAHA…I hope you loved it….cuz I know I loved writing it! If you are extremely objective to something…..just tell me……


	10. The Kiaba House

ALRIGHTYY THEN! Sorry about the wait, its been a long time, so you'll just have to put up with it, I'll make it a long chapter just for you guys

IT"S STORY TIME!

Jou hung up the phone and sighed, then closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. His hands rubbed down his face until he rested his chin on his hands. He stared into nowhere, thinking about his life at this very movement. A blur of his dad walked by, and he came to.

"Who was on the phone?" His dad said in a stern voice

"It was just a friend from school dad, it was no one"

"It better not have been that sister of yours, god damnit when she gets home she going to be in big trouble

"Dad, serenity's staying at a friends tonight, she'll be back tomorrow" Jou figured if he told his dad where she was, she wouldn't be in so much trouble.

Dan stood up and looked at Jou

"so that WAS serenity on the phone"

"Yeah, but she hung up before I could give the phone to you"

Jou's dad slammed his hands on the table "YOU LIED TO ME!"

Jou had accidentally backed himself into a corner "I didn't mean to sir"

"There you go with that Sir shit again"

Jou's dad was pretty angry by now and Jou was starting to plan his own escape. The door was through Dan; hiding in the bathroom would be out of the question, even though it had a lock on the door. His plan of action was to his room and out the window, his door had a lock, but it wasn't to sturdy, a man of Dan's size could easily break it.

Jou broke for his bedroom, but was to slow; Dan grabbed Jou by the back of the shirt and held him back. Jou twisted and turned trying to free himself from his dads grip, but Dan just held on until Jou gave up and began pleading with his dad to let him go.

Dan turned Jou around and held him by the collar of his shirt

"Dad, what the hell are you doing, I'm your fricken son!"

"You're a pretty rotten son at that"

LINE BREAK

Serenity went to open the door on the limo so she could get in when Seto pulled her away

" I have people to open doors for me Serenity"

The driver quickly came around the car and opened the door for the two of them

"Where will we be dropping the girl off Mr. Kiaba Sir?"

"We won't, drive home Dotson"

"Yes sir"

The divider in the limo went up, Serenity was sitting far away from Kiaba on the other side of the limo, she was on the corner so she leaned her head up against the door panel and looked up at the sky, it was very clear and she could see almost all of the stars in the sky, she began pointing out constellations in her mind, and before she knew it she had dozed off.

"Sir, we've arrived sir"

Kiaba got out of the limo and walked around to the other side, the driver opened the door and held it wide open so Kiaba was able to carry Serenity out, surprisingly she didn't wake up. He had a very easy time caring her up the set of stairs to a guest bedroom. He laid her down in the bed and pulled the covers up, she was still asleep and she curled up with a pillow. Seto sat in a chair right beside the bed, he rested his head on his hand as he was thinking and had been staring at Serenity asleep.

When he started talking to Serenity it was only because he needed a descent date for a family gathering. But as he got to know her, things started happening, for Jou being angry to Serenity's mom and her dad and so on and so forth. But Seto wasn't upset with all of this; usually he would be very angry if it was someone else. But Seto was kind of happy that Serenity was able to talk to him and treat him like an equal, usually people treat him like some higher power, or a lower depending on who you talk to, and even though he liked that sometimes, he also liked being treated like a human.

Seto stood up, and stretched his arms above his head and walked to his room, he set his alarm so he could wake up and get to school.

Kiaba jolted awake to his alarm and turned it off, he rolled over in bed and buried his head in his pillow "I need a vacation" he mumbled to himself. There was a sharp knock at his door; it was a female voice that sounded confused.

"Hello, is anyone in there…I'm lost and don't know where I came from…."

Kiaba smirked; it was kind of nice to get out of bed to her voice. He went to the door and reached for the knob, then looked down and grabbed a towel from his bathroom…. his 18-year-old duel monsters boxers were for his eyes only…. (That sounded confusing, I meant to say that his boxers were made for an 18 yr old)

He opened the door quickly to look upon a startled and confused Serenity Wheeler. Serenity quickly diverted her eyes "oh, I'm sorry, didn't know you weren't up yet"

"Oh, I was up already, where are you looking to go?"

"Kitchen I guess"

"OH, we don't go in the kitchen, the dinning room is down the stairs and straight on your right."

"Alright, thanks, I'll meet you down there?"

"Yeah, I'll be down in a couple of minutes"

Although Serenity had diverted her eyes, as she was walking away she admitted to herself that it was quite difficult to divert them from the well-toned Seto Kiaba's body. She guessed that running a multi-million dollar company probably kept him in shape.

When Serenity got down stairs she found two doors that led to dinning rooms, one was a huge dinning room, able to seat about 14 people, pictures on the walls, candles a chandelier, very luxurious, probably for Kiaba's business meetings. The other door opened to a much simpler dinning room, a small 4 person table, no candles, simple track lighting on the sids of the celling pointing at the table, a large bay window looking out on the yard. Serenity desided to enter the smaller one. Almost as soon as she entered the room a maid also entered the room walked over to Serenity with a big smile

"Good Morning Miss Wheeler!"

"oh, good morning" Serenity wasn't quite sure how to react "how do you know my name"

"Well ma'am, Mr. Kiaba made sure everyone was aware of your presence, he even had us set out a special breakfast for you"

Serenity looked at the table, there were three place settings, obviously Seto, Mokuba and herself. In the middle was a large plate of steaming hot pancakes and sausage and syrup and butter (the butter and syrup aren't steaming hot)

The maid walked over to a seat and pulled it out for Serenity

"Thank you"

"No problem my dear, if you need anything just call out and we'll help you"

Almost as soon as the maid exited the room Mokuba came charging in the other door.

"SERENITY!"

Mokuba yelled out as he pounced on Serenity who just stood up to hug him

"Hi Mokuba, how are you doing"

"I'm great, how are you"

"I'm alright"

They sat down at the table; Mokuba began to dig into the pancakes. Serenity gave him a smirking glare

"Shouldn't you wait for Kiaba?"

Mokuba gave Serenity the puppy dog look "but…but he always takes a long time to get down here"

"That doesn't matter, its polite to wait for him"

Mokuba put down his fork and knife.

………

Kiaba walked in about 2 minutes later, he looked odd to serenity because he wasn't wearing his normal trench coat, even though he was planning to wear it when he left the house. As he entered the room Serenity gave him a weird look.

"What?" Kiaba shrugged his shoulders to her

"You're not wearing a trench coat"

"So. We're inside"

"Alright, see Mokuba, it wasn't that long of a wait"

Kiaba looked surprised when he sat down and realized Mokuba was waiting for him to sit so he could eat

"You actually got Mokuba to wait for me to eat…. wow"

Kiaba had a sarcastic tone; Mokuba stuck his tongue out at him

End of chapter, I hope you like


	11. Dotson

_Yami: YOU GOT MOKUBA TO WAIT FOR KIABA! How cute!_

_Jibby: ah yes, it took a lot of work, he's so cute though!_

_Yami: He is a little ball of love…._

_Jibby: I feel bad…_

_Yami: Why_

_Jibby: Because I haven't written a chapter in like a year._

_Yami: Yeah, I've been stuck here the entire time too...ON WITH THE STORY!_

**Wheeler house**

Jounichi slowly woke up in the morning, his eyes slowly opened, he saw his door shut and hoped that everything on the other side of the door was a dream. He hoped that when he opened it his mom would be cooking breakfast, Serenity would happy and smiling and he wouldn't have a head ache. Jou sat up and immediately held his head. As he stood up he looked in the mirror, what he saw made him cringe, he almost went back to bed, but he remembered that he didn't want to be stuck in the house with his dad and he didn't want Serenity to be at school alone.

Jou again looked in the mirror and felt his cheek, he had a bruise from his temple down in front of his ear, and it throbbed and made him have an ear ache. The back of his head hurt and it made him dizzy, he figured he should probably get checked out by the school nurse, just to make sure he didn't break anything. Mia would beat him up if he didn't.

Jou took a quick shower and left for school, he ran the entire way; it was a good work out.

**Kiaba House**

As soon as Kiaba sat down at the table Mokuba dug into his breakfast and was finished about 5 seconds later, he ran outside and side and began playing in the yard while waiting for his big brother to be ready. He loved his big brother so much, he looked up to him and wanted to be just like him: strong: mentally and physically, smart and everything else the Seto Kiaba package came with.

Inside the house Serenity was slowly eating some breakfast, she had to eat slowly because it hurt her cheeks to chew.

"I'm impressed"

Kiaba repeated as he set the newspaper down on the far side of the table

"With what?"

Serenity was cutting a piece of the pancake off and began to slowly chew it

"I won't deny the fact that Mokuba is a great kid and all, but I've never seen him wait for anything, especially food…"

Kiaba smirked at Serenity as she slowly chewed the pancake

"It's a female thing…."

Serenity finished her food and a maid came in to take the plate away, she came back soon and took Kiaba's plate away also.

There was an awkward silence between Kiaba and Serenity for a minute and Serenity was not sure how to break it.

"I meant to thank you Seto"

Kiaba looked at Serenity, not a glare, but more of a gaze, a curious gaze, it was a rare occasion that people called him Seto and it usually meant that people were going to talk about something important. Kiaba hated to admit it, but he kind of liked when serenity called him Seto, she had a very soft voice that soothed and frustration he had with Kiaba Corp, school or anyone else that got on his nerves.

"You don't have to thank me; we have plenty of guest bedrooms"

"not for that, I mean, yes, thank you for letting me stay, but you helped me so much over the last few days and I never had a chance to thank you."

Serenity had a smile on her face, and so did Kiaba

"That's the first time I've seen you smile since Friday" Kiaba stated as he stood up and held the door for Serenity.

"There isn't much to smile for anymore…." Serenity backed off and Seto immediately knew that he shouldn't have mentioned it, but it was too late, and he wasn't very good at comforting people, it was not one his key performances. But he had a plan…

"Say, Serenity…..I had a question/favor to ask of you"

"What's that?"

"Well you see, Kiaba Corp is hosting a party at the end of this week, kind of fancy formal with food and dancing and I was wondering if you would accompany me"

"Accompany you, you mean you need a date and you want me to go with you?"

Serenity smirked because she knew she was correct, but they had been walking towards the front door, so they were unable to see each others faces. This was a good thing, because Kiaba had never asked a girl on a date, and was sweating bullets.

"Yeah, that's what I mean"

"I'd love to"

They exited the front door to see Mokuba running around the limo with his arm out pretending he was a plane "ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM". Two of the guards were running after him trying to catch him to get him to go to school, they were loosing.

"Sugar, it gets the best of him….."

Just before Seto sat in the limo a butler ran out side and looked scared to death

"Mr. Kiaba, Sir, the phone, it's for you…"

"Excuse me" Kiaba said to Serenity as he returned inside.

"This better be good" Kiaba glared at the butler who handed Kiaba the phone

"Its Mr. Dotson sir and it sounds like he is angry"

Kiaba took a breathe and picked up the phone

"This is Seto Kiaba, and this better be good!"

Seto liked scaring people on first impressions, it made people easier to deal with, even though he had already dealt with Dotson, and Dotson already had the upper hand in the deal.

Dotson was in his forties, his voice was full though, and anyone who hadn't met Dotson would think he was a young man ready to take on life and scary everyone on the way there. He was a scrawny business man that didn't have a heart in his business, that's what made the famous Seto Kiaba better than Dotson Moran. Kiaba had a heart for his business, Kiaba loved his business but he also loved his brother. Dotson loved nothing. Kiaba figured this is the reasoning behind Dotson's deal, but he was never sure anything Dotson did had reason behind it.

"Seto, its so good to hear from you, I haven't heard from you for two weeks, I thought I would call and make sure everything was going according to my deal, Remember Seto, if you don't prove to me that you can get a good date for the party this weekend, the deal will fall threw and Kiaba Corp will loose big in the Stock Market this year. Oh, and I don't want any preppy cheerleader that has a crush on you, this has to be the real thing Seto, if I suspect she is a fake or was paid, the deals off!"

"It's Kiaba to you, and yes, I can get a date for a party, I don't understand your reasoning behind me getting a date for this party, it's purely a business deal"

"That's the important thing Seto, it's a business deal, and you prove to me that you can get a date and I'll sell you my company at a reasonably low price, I retire, you have a girlfriend, we all win!"

"I'll see you Saturday night Dotson, and you better be ready to sell you company on the spot, I don't want any planned deals falling threw, this conversation is over"

Kiaba hung up the phone and went out to the limo.

"Kiaba, are you okay?"

Serenity was worried about the CEO, his face was flush and he looked like he left his mind back in the mansion.

"Its nothing you need to worry about"

Kiaba didn't mean to snap at serenity, it just happened that the CEO of Kiaba Corp knew no other way of dealing with people than the way he dealt with businessmen, which the golden rule is not to let anyone know anything more than they need to know. And of course the 7 p's (Proper Prior Planning Prevents Piss Poor Performance) Kiaba was working on the second part with Serenity and the Party on Saturday.


	12. A New Idea

Jou sat on the table that was in the nurse's office, the nurse was one of those stereotypical nurses for schools. She was older, but she loved children, and no matter how old you were, she still treated you like you were 12. Everyone loved her and no one was mean to her. She began examining Jou's face with out touching it, making sure no open wounds were bleeding, but there was a little scratch that Jou must have torn open on his run to school. The nurse moved away from Jou and back to the side table and soon returned with a cotton ball. She put it to Jou's face and began wiping down his bruised area. Jou quickly screamed and showed the nurse that alcohol on open wounds does actually sting.

"Jounichi, if this hurts you so much you should learn not to get in fights with Mr. Seto Kiaba"

Jou sighed, he told everyone that he fought Kiaba because he was hitting on his sister, he figured Kiaba wouldn't deny the fact that Jou tried to beat him up.

"What was I suppose to do???? HE WAS HITTING ON MY SISTER!"

"Well maybe, Mr. Jounichi, you need to think about your sisters feelings on this subject……you never know what she could do about it….."

The nurse drifted off as she returned to the table to get a fresh cotton ball with fresh alcohol on it, she figured the other one had worn out since Jou wasn't yelping anymore.

Jou had never really thought about what Serenity was looking for or wanted hanging out with Kiaba. She might not of hated Kiaba as much as Jou hated him, and Jou realized that, but she had to have the same feelings as Jou did, I mean, he was a CEO of Kiaba corp. and a complete asshole to Jou, he might been nice to serenity……..that was it…….it hit Jou like a bag if bricks…for a minute he didn't think, his mind just kind of took a minute to rest…..

Serenity couldn't have _feelings_ for Kiaba, could she?

Jou immediately pushed it out if his mind, he didn't want to see his breakfast for the second time that day. But thinking about his breakfast made him immediately forget what he was thinking and revert to thinking about school lunch…he was starving…even though he had just eaten breakfast, he could always use for food.

"There you go Jou, you're all patched up, now try not and get in any more fights with Kiaba, it hurts my heart to see you injured"

Jou hopped off the table and thanked the nurse, he hoped she wouldn't mention anything to Kiaba about it, and he also hoped, deep down inside, that no one else would mention anything about it. He hated lying to his friends, but he very well couldn't tell his friends that his father beat the shit out of him. Maybe he should change the story to say it was an accident, no, Yami would be too smart for that one, he'll keep it to Kiaba beating him up for hitting on his little sister, Kiaba and he always get into fights anyways, better stick to the same story.

When he sat down at the lunch table everyone stared at him, no one said a word, and Jou didn't even notice for a couple seconds. Everyone stopped eating, food midway to their mouths and they just stopped and stared at Jou's crippled face, No one know what to say, not only was his face beaten to shreds, but he was eating a ton of food, Yugi hadn't seen Jou eat this much food since the high school carnival. Jou was eating his pizza when he looked across the cafeteria and saw Serenity shyly walk into the room. He dove up from his chair and said 'Serenity' loud enough for those around him to hear but not anyone beyond that. He stood up with food in his mouth and it dropped to his plate, he nearly knocked his tray off the table on his way over to see his sister, He didn't run or jog he just walked briskly, Serenity saw him and watched him walk across to her. They embraced each other fully and exchanged greetings and caring words.

Back at the lunch table the gang started talking amongst each other about what was going on with the wheeler house. Everyone knew that there was something fishy going on and they wanted to know about it so they could help their friends get through hard times. They were all such good friends anyone of them would do anything to help one another.

"Jou said earlier that he got those bruises from Kiaba…apparently Kiaba was hitting on serenity"

"Kiaba….hitting on serenity…….I've never heard of Kiaba hitting on anyone, especially someone Jou is related to"

This got to Tea again, seeing other people beat up on other people made her upset, but it made her even more upset that Kiaba would beat up on Jou when he was already down in a rut. Kiaba was might be an asshole, but this was just mean and unneeded. He should know better and it would probably hurt his reputation to know have people know that he was beating up on a poor kid that just lost his mother.

"We should surprise them!"

The gang quickly agreed that they should make a surprise to make Jou and serenity feel better. They quickly began planning what they would do in order to make sure that Jou and Serenity didn't know what they were up to.

"Jou, how did you get those? He did it, didn't he?"

Jou walked with Serenity over to an empty table far enough away from everyone that no one would hear what they were saying. Jou never answered Serenity; he never said anything but Serenity knows what the answer was. Serenity began talking again before Jou had a chance to say anything.

"Jou, it's only a two months before you turn 18, then you'll be a legal adult and we can live on our own with out dad, or anyone telling us what to do. Why don't we just find someplace else to live for the next two months, we'll mostly be in school anyways so who ever we live with won't even have to see us that often…"

Serenity drifted off, hoping to hear an answer from Jou.

"Where would we go? We would have to tell someone how we actually got these cuts and bruises, all the truths and details and then dad would probably do something crazy and ridiculous…I don't know what to do serenity…I honestly, for the first time, don't know what to do."

"I have an idea"

Jou and Serenity stood up and walked back over to there friends, they agreed that the best thing to do would be to tell their friends the truth, tell them everything, and with great minds like their's someone would be bound to come up with something. They planned for everyone to meet at the Yugi's house after school because it was the closest walk and has the comfiest couches. They didn't tell anyone anything during the lunch period because they didn't want anything to dramatic happening at school. Both Jou and Serenity had a gigantic pressure lifted off there shoulders to know that they might never have to go back to that house with that terrible father ever again. The school day went slightly smother for Serenity, she laughed with some of her friends and even found herself smiling, but would quickly retreat when anything was mentioned of her bruises, her cuts or her family.

Wednesday after School

"Jou, he should go to jail for a very very long time for what he's done!"

Little Yugi ranted at Jou for being so easy on his father when he has done so many terrible things.

"We know Yugi and he probably will, but right now I'm not 18, and if we report him to the police right now than we'll never have a chance of staying together. If we wait for just two months and then tell someone than we will be 18 and I'll be able to take care of us."

"What do we do until then, by then the bruises will be gone and there won't be enough proof to put him behind bars."

Mr. Moto stepped up the stairs, he had heard the commotion and began listen to what the teens were saying, and he figured they might need adult advice on the situation as well.

"Someone need to get photographs. Photographs last forever, and if you make sure there developed with the date on them the judge will use them as proof. You should probably also take pictures of your house, so that they know what's going on there too."

Mr. Moto was fairly old and his voice was very hoarse, but he was very wise and when he spoke people listened because he knew what he was talking about and only gave the best of advice.

"Grandpa" Yugi muttered, everyone was surprised when he started talking and Yugi felt bad that he hadn't' asked his grandpa for advice on the situation earlier.

"And on the other hand, you two are welcome to live here with Yugi and me for as long as you want. You might have to help out in the shop or with dinner, but I'm sure you'll be fine with that"

Mr. Moto had a grin on his face; he knew Yugi would be ecstatic about having two of his friends stay with him for two whole months. And he was Yugi jumped up in the air.

"THIS IS AWSOME JOU!! WE CAN DUEL EVERYDAY!"

Although it was, without a doubt, a great plan Jou and Serenity were still apprehensive about it. They were nervous because they would have to go over to there house to get their clothes and other belongings and as far as they knew, Dan hadn't left the house.

Yugi realized that Jou and Serenity needed to go back to there house and wanted them to be safe so he offered his help in going to their house and getting there belongings, Jou and Serenity felt much better about this because they knew that they could take there dad if it was 3 on 3, or, at least get away without being severely injured.

Hope you like it, I know I haven't updated in like a year or so, REVIEWS, please, I like when people give me their opinions.


	13. Im bad at chapter titles

Authors Note: Hey guys, I know, if for some reason you are reading this, the last chapter sucked, but im getting better at writing and hopefully you will see my writing improve, I hope you like this chapter!

Jou, Serenity and Yami strolled up to the apartment complex; they were all slightly nervous, but in a way relieved. Jou and Serenity were happy that there friends, like normal, were overly willing to help them out of a rut and put them back on there feet. They were relieved that they were not facing their father alone and although Yami was the only one that went with them to the complex all of there friend's power stood behind them. It gave them strength just thinking about how much there friends loved them. Although Serenity had an extra friend on her mind, the one and only Seto Kiaba. As they were walking up to the complex from the road she thought about how much he had done for her in the last couple of days, besides the fact that he saved her life, he had been nice to her. He practically took care of her, and although he had a mean, hard inside, she felt like deep…….deep inside Kiaba someplace there was part of him that cared about people and wanted to help. She figured that this part of Kiaba could not be shown in public very often, since he was the face of a multi-million dollar company and she could never imagine Kiaba traveling to Africa to help the poor, she could imagine him sending money or a check, although he didn't show it, she knew that deep down inside there was some part of Kiaba's heart that still existed.

Jou on the other hand was not thinking about Kiaba as a friend, or an enemy, he hadn't eaten in a couple of hours and figured that he could return to the subject and not worry about seeing his food again. Kiaba was not an enemy at this time; he knew it because he had risked himself for his sister. Even if Kiaba was an asshole in nature something had to make him save his sister. Jou remembered the conversation Kiaba and he exchanged during school about how Kiaba was just mad about how Jou tore Serenity away from him in the restaurant. Jou might not have been the smartest French fry, but if he guessed right, Kiaba wasn't just being nice to Serenity, he had a crush on her….HE LIKED HER! Jou was not sure about which emotions to show, he wasn't devastated, which is how he thought he would feel, he wasn't happy, or mad, or angry, or even disappointed, it's not like Serenity had any choice in the matter, and she did walk away from the date when Jou showed up. But she wasn't apprehensive about it…than it struck him again, who did she stay with the other night? Did She like Kiaba? How did she feel about the situation? How did they meet? How was he treating her? Did he give her a million dollars yet?...Jou had a lot of questions to ask Serenity, but this wasn't the time, he would wait until they were back in the safety of the Moto house. There was no point in making this stressful situation even more stressful by pouring out tons of unanswered questions, plus, Yugi was present and Serenity was likely not to answer truthfully if he were around, this was a brother-sister talk.

Yami had a mix of emotions, Yugi and him had earlier been talking about the situation, it was resolved that Yugi would start upon entering the house and if a situation aroused or if Dan refused to allow his children to leave again Yami would come into play and hopefully the swap would confuse Dan, hopefully he would be drunk enough that the swap would either scare him or make him settle down, If not, it would not be so much a problem for Jou and Yami to take on their father than it would be for little Yugi, not only did Yami have much more defensive and verbal practice but if the time should come, Yami had fight in him, and Yami did not want to allow Yugi to be contaminated with the evils that take place during fights. Both Yugi and Yami agreed that there was a weird Aura between Jou and Serenity; he knew that they had been through a lot but he figured that there father had either pushed them apart or pulled them closer, he was likely to guess that he pushed them apart. Although serenity hadn't opened up to anyone, even Honda which he thought was weird, although he knew serenity didn't' like Honda he was obviously sure thing about the fact that Honda was head over heels for Serenity and would help/listen to her in any situation, She usually took advantage of this and spoke to him about things she wanted to be kept a secret. Yugi and Yami hoped that after today they would become closer like they were before this whole mess.

The door was basically broken, when ever it was open it creaked loudly could only be open half way. The key was not a dead bolt, it was only the lock that came with the door, there use to be a chain on thee inside, but it was very rarely used. Outside of the door there was no right boarder frame to the door, the numbers to the left 108 were slightly crooked and the 8 hung slightly lower than the rest of the numbers. There was a stain right below it on the sheetrock where there had at one time coffee or some other drink had been spilt and never cleaned, there was no rug, just rough cement that serenity, from experience, knew that it left terrible burns on skin when she fell. The flower beds which laid outside the complex had long since been abandoned and only contained dry soil with a few scattered weeds. There was a large bay window to the right of the door. The curtain was almost always pulled shut and since there were two differenet curtains it was impossible for one to see inside the apartment. Jou slide his key in the door knob as quitly as he could and turned the knob, he swung the door open and cautiously entered the room.

Dan sat on the couch, facing the TV. There were 5 beer cans on the floor and the 6th was in his hand. His beer belly was hanging out of the shirt he was wearing and his legs were up on the couch. He had acquired pillows from around the house to comfort his long stay on the couch. As they entered they realized that Dan was asleep, not fast aleep, but in a light sleep, Jou quietly closed the door, But the sound of the door latching was too loud and his dad stirred awake…

"What the hell….where have you kids be…..Who is this?"

"Hi Mr. Wheeler, My names Yugi" Yugi started with a polite tone, he knew it wouldn't work, but maybe, just maybe he might be nice.

"What the hell happened to your hair? Looks like a porcupine attacked you!" Dan was rather amused with his comment and laughed, Yami almost threw up he was so disgusted by the man's belly as he laughed, the smell was beyond anything a trashcan can expel. Jou started talking a moment after the awkward moment passed after his dad stated a rather rude comment about his best friend, Yugi told Jou not to stand up for him because it wasn't worth getting in an argument, Jou had to let the comment slide, even though if it was anyone else Jou would have gifted a soccer punch to the face.

"Yugi is going to stay for a little while" Jou stated simply to his dad, he didn't add a sir at the end, and he wasn't sure he was supposing to or not, he wasn't sure how his dad would react to it. Dan rolled his eyes at the comment and focused his energy back the the television.

"I don't want that hairball in my house for long, he probably has lice, or worse, he better not be here for long or I'll kick him out myself."

Jou nodded even though his father was unable to see it in his prolonged stare at the television. The three proceeded to the short hallway that included the bedrooms and the bathroom. It was behind where the couch was placed so they were not worried about Dan seeing there activities and it could easily be watched over. The hallway existed right next to the kitchen, behind the couch. The first door on the left was the bathroom, followed by Dan's, Jous was straight back and Serenity's was to the right. Jou and Serenity went into there room and quickly and quietly began packing, Yugi stood outside there rooms so that he was able to see all three of the wheelers. Jou and Serenity took only about 20 minutes to pack there belongings of clothes, books, cards, pictures, Serenity's Diary, any money and change they had laying around and any other thing they thought was important, they both ended with 2 duffel bags and a large backpack. They both carried them comfortably. As Jou and Serenity were putting there bags on there back and walking toward the door Yugi walked first to be in between Jou and Dan. Dan immediately noticed the bags and got slightly redder in the face.

"Where the hell do you think your going?"

Dan wasn't yelling, but he was very angry and just barely got the words out between his clasped teeth. Before Jou could say anything, who was sweating profusely by this time, Yugi stepped in to gain Dan's attention. Dan stared at Yugi, waiting for him to say something. Instead of saying anything Yugi swapped with Yami, His eyes narrowed and he grew a good few inches in height, he seemed more confident than the man that was just standing in front of Dan, who was not sure what was going on if he should be scared, terrified or confused. His heart began beating faster, he first thought he was dreaming, and then thought he might be hallucinated because of the heat and the alcohol

"What the hell just fucking happened!"

Confidently and with out missing a beat Yami responded to Dan with out raising his voice.

"Jou and Serenity are staying with me for some time. I suggest that you don't follow us or choose to do anything that would be unacceptable of a father figure. They are staying away from you and you should stay away from them as well. You will regret any actions you make towards them after this point in time."

Dan was completely taken off guard, and as swiftly as Yami had answered Dan the three of them were out the door, they even locked the door on the way out and rushed away from the apartment complex as quick as they could, they even broke into a run for a block. After they had stopped running they didn't say anything to each other, it was like a silent sigh of relief. Finally Serenity found it fit to break the silence.

"Thank you"

It was a very sincere thank you, it had no upbeat or sadness to it, and it was full hearted and showed how much serenity did appreciate what Yami had just done for Jou and her. They returned victoriously to the Moto house and set up the guest bedroom for Jou and Serenity, Jou and Serenity could easily both sleep on the futon that was in that room, and if not, Jou would take the floor. Serenity began hanging her stuff up in the closet while Jou left his clothes in his bag, he was likely to never take his things out from the bag during his entire stay at the Moto house, and he would probably only complete one load of laundry if serenity didn't do it for him. Jou didn't realize that people could tell when he wore a shirt for the third time and the majority of the shirts life was seen on the floor under dirty feet and old socks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seto…..Did you ask Serenity to go the part with you??????"

Mokuba was enthralled to get the answer out of his older brother.

"Maybe" Seto answered plainly with no direction to where he was going.

"YOU DID! I KNEW YOU WOULD"

Mokuba threw himself against his big brother hugging his torso tightly, half giggling, half smiling.

"I LOVE SERENITY, She's awesome big brother! You're going to have a ton of fun with her, IM SO HAPPY YOU PICKED HER!"

"Me too Mokuba…..me too…."

"After everything that's been happening to her, I hope you can cheer her up Seto!"

"We'll see Mokuba; did you finish your homework?"

Mokuba tried giving Kaiba a twinkling smile that meant that he didn't finish any of it but he still wanted to go and play in the lawn, but Kiaba gave him a friendly glare back, it wasn't the Kiaba glare, but a friendly brother glare that Mokuba quickly learned a tickling attack might come soon if he didn't run and do what he was told to. Mokuba quickly bolted to the living room where his homework was spread out. Kiaba smirked as the boy ran off, he called after him "Work on homework for at least and hour, than you can go outside and play." Kiaba refused to take away the simple pleasures of childhood from Mokuba, although he wanted him to be smart and accomplished, he also wanted him to have childhood memories that were much happier than those that Kiaba kept in the back of his mind.

Kiaba walked upstairs into the study, he sat behind his laptop and woke it up, "Welcome to the Kiaba Corp System Mr. Kiaba" a pleasant voice called to Kiaba after he entered his password and signed into the system. "You currently have 10 new Emails, 7 are updates from company productivity, 2 are partially important and 1 is highly important. Have a good day Mr. Kiaba" Kiaba grunted at the screen, Mr. Neil Dotson had emailed him and placed his email as a highly important message, how inconsiderate Kiaba thought as he opened the email, who thinks there more important than my company. Although he couldn't help but laugh at the fact that he would probably do that same thing if he was to email Dotson.

Seto Kiaba, (It's just Kiaba to you, Seto grunted out loud as he read just the heading of the email)

Only 2 more days until Saturday! I hope you're prepared to loose big this year because I highly doubt you can keep a girl around you long enough for her to want to go to a party with you! (Kiaba could feel Dotson's laugh through the email, it made him nauseous) She better be pretty, genuine, and if I sense anything I shouldn't have to mention the deal to you. I'll see you there.

Sincerely

Neil Dotson

Kiaba exhaled audibly and thought to himself about serenity before exiting the email and starting some company work. He felt like having company so he descended downstairs to the living room and joined Mokuba doing his homework, although it was less productive, he could deal with slightly less productivity if it meant seeing more of his brother.

I hope you liked this chapter, I typed it up in no time but I personally think its one of the best chapters so far. Review please, even if there bad I like getting them!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: So I recently found out that my auto spell check was set to change all of my Kiaba, kiba, kaba and the correct Kaiba to the incorrect make it look funny way that I can no longer type because my computer fixes it for me, So before going on with this chapter I hope everyone that got upset with my misspellings is less upset, but if you stopped reading because of it, I'm sorry, I know, I have terrible grammar, if there is anyone out there who would like to pre-read my stuff I would be ALL for it! I hope you like this chapter, I had a dream about it, and so I hope it goes as planned!

-------------

Serenity lay in bed, she was on the far side of the futon, up against the wall, she has a pillow and sheet and a light blanket, it was warm enough out and the Moto apartment was like a sweat bucket, the window was open, but it made no difference. She had her shoulder up against the wall and was lying on her back, the small window was right above her and the shade was up so she could gaze into the night. She attempted to see starts, but they were all blurred out from the lights of domino, she remembered the time about 5 years ago when her mom brought her and Jou to the park just outside of Domino, tons of stars and constellations could be seen, they brought a star gazing book to point out the starts, but it was for the wrong hemisphere, so they just laid on the ground looking up at the stars, serenity was so confussed about everything, she was living with the Yugi, she was going on a date with Seto Kaiba, her mom was dead and wasn't really who she said she was, her dad was a drunk and was probably going to come after them, she felt like she was skating on thin ice and anything she did could potentially make her fall. She exhaled, Jou came into the bedroom, he was ready for bed.

"Hey Serin, Grandpa Moto just found the top to Yugi's old bunk bed, we were going to put it on tm night! You can have your own room and I can share Yugis!"

Serenity turned her head to the left to gaze at Jou he was jolly, so she put on a fake smile "that's awesome Jou"

Jou crawled onto the futon with his own set of blankets, fluffed his pillow and laid down on his back like serenity, he crossed his arms over his stomach and stared the ceiling, this must have been Yugi's room play room when he was little, there were little star stickers all over the place, there were attempts at constellations but Jou couldn't make out if they were on purpose of if his mind was making him see things. He also let out a gasp of air.

"Who know we would be where we are now huh serin?" Jou asked, he was trying to be the comic relief but he could tell it didn't break Serenity's concentration on what ever she was thinking about, she was still gazing out the window at nothingness, Jou moved on to his side so he could watch his sisters reaction.

"Serenity, I've been meaning to tell you something, I know I'm not the kind of person to admit these kind of things, but I'm also not the biggest dolt in domino, and since the stories have gone around school, I was hopping I would know, but I was thinkin' about it and I realized that throu' dis tough time, I haven't been the real brother that you needed and I wanted to apologize"

Serenity also turned on her side to face Jou; she put her hand under her head and her elbow on the pillow to prop her head up with. She didn't quite understand what Jou was trying to get at, she knew that generally he was talking about her and Seto, be she didn't know how much he knew, or for what he was apologizing for.

"I don't really know what you mean Jou?"

Jou took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, he couldn't believe he was saying this, but if it meant for his sisters happiness, he would do anything

"All I'm tryin' to say is that if you wana talk about your feelings, I won't let my personal feelings interfere with what I say"

Serenity smiled, a big smile too, she even laughed a little and rolled back onto her back

"WHAT! I put my feelings out on the line and you laugh at them?" Jou jokingly laughed back at her. After a minute of them laughing at each other they both stopped, they hadn't laughed together since mom had died and it felt good for both of them to let some stress laugh out, even if they were making fun of each other. It was fun, fair sister-brother fun.

Serenity broke the silence after awhile "Even before mom died, I just felt really comfortable around him, he makes me laugh and happy"

Jou sighed "I said I was going to keep my opinions of him out of this, so I will, but as your brother, I have to ask you, and I can't believe I am…do you like him?"

Serenity left a minute in time to pass before answering; she wanted to have the right words

"Truthfully, I'm not sure, he's a good person deep down inside, but hey, it's worth a shot right?"

"Yeah, real deep down inside" Jou said sarcastically teasing his sister.

"HEY! I thought you were going to keep your opinions out of this"

Jou was laughing "yea yay, but as long as your happy, serenity, I'm happy"

"You know Jounichi, Seto Kaiba DOES remind me of you a little bit"

Jou threw his pillow at her "don't say that, that's just freakin' weird!"

"alright alright, to sleep, we have school tomorrow you know!"

"You might have to do work but I'm in my last year, I don't have to do nothin"

"Lucky you, but I'm going to bed" a couple of minutes passed where they were both trying to fall asleep

"Thanks Jou"

"No prob. Sis"

-------------------------

Serenity was shaken awake by a loud pound on the door followed by Yugi's little kind voice "Come' on guys! We've got to get ready for school"

She called back to him while she was walking up, she looked at Jou who was still sound asleep, laying on his stomach, snoring and drooling, Serenity rolled her eyes at him and slowly pushed him with her feet until he still off the bed and landed on the floor with a flump. He moaned and she knew he was awake, his head rose above the level of the bed, he glared at her "that was a 10 out of 10 on the not cool list" Serenity nearly died laughing as she laid back in bed for a minute laughing as her grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom "Come on, we gotta help Grandpa make breakfast"

After she got ready she wandered into the kitchen, Yugi and Grandpa had already made breakfast "oh, grandpa, we would have helped make breakfast"  
Mr. Moto chuckled a little "I could have cooked breakfast lunch and dinner in the time it took you guys to get ready!" He laughed but wasn't finished speaking "Yugi and I wanted to make you a 'welcome to a good home' kind of breakfast anyways"

Serenity smiled and hugged both of them "you guys are awesome" Serenity was in an incredibly good mood and she wasn't sure if it was because of Jou and her conversation last night of if it was because of the pancake Yugi and Mr. Moto made for them, both gave her a positive outlook.

-------------

As serenity walked inside the school everything seemed normal like always except she was in a good mood which made everything seem blissful. She was at her locker when a girl she had never talked to before came up and started gossiping to her about some other girl that she had no idea who she was. The girl was obviously in the preppy group, her jeans were slightly too tight, her shirt was cut to low, although serenity liked how her hair was done in a messy ponytail on top of her head, she had too much makeup on and it was totally the wrong color for her.

"Excuse me?" Serenity interrupted the girl

"OH MY GOD, have you picked out a dress to wear yet??"

"A dress for what?"

"YOU KNOW!!! Silly" the girl gave serenity a slight slap push thing on the shoulder serenity gave her a weird look; she had no idea what the girl was talking about.

"you are going on a date with SETO KAIBA!!!!!!!!!!! I AM SO JEALOUS!!"

Serenity turned around as she shut her locker, and every girl in the school was staring at her and they all wanted a piece of the action, and all at once they started talking and screaming and pushing. "OMG I HAVE THIS DRESS" "HAS HE SAID ANYTHING ABOUT ME" "WHAT ARE YOU WEARING" "HOW DID YOU MEET HIM" "WHY DOES HE LIKE YOU" "HAVE YOU KISSED HIM YET?" tons of questions were poured out on to serenity who had no warning what so ever, she darted to the nearest bathroom but inside were the same group of girls that started with an "Oh MY GOD!" when she entered the bathroom, she slipped back out and went to the only place she knew they wouldn't be, she darted in, locked the door and slid to the floor with her back against the door, her knees where up and her elbows were resting on them, her hands were massaging her temples.

Meanwhile, Yugi was washing his hands he grabbed a piece of paper to dry his hands and saw Serenity out of the corner of his eyes, he slowly turned, froze and bit his lip hard, this was the moment of truth, he heart started beating fast, the answer to this question would prove to hold any social standing Yugi had. He spoke slowly and stuttered a little

"Serenity…. Am I in the girl's bathroom or are you in the boy's bathroom"

She smiled a little and laughed she knew the fear Yugi must have felt, the sudden realization that he had in fact just been in the girls bathroom could be a disaster. "No Yugi, I'm in the boy's bathroom, don't worry your okay!"

Yugi let out a loud exhale of relief, he threw out the paper towel and walked over to where she was sitting on the floor and slumped down to join her, the tile was cold and it made him too bring his legs up to his chest.

"So, why are you in the boy's bathroom, sitting on the cold probably gross floor?"

"Heh, apparently everyone in the school knows I'm going on a date with Kaiba this weekend, and I was just advanced to president of the Seto Kaiba fan club."

Yugi put his head back and laughed out loud for a couple seconds and then gradually let off.

"Well, you can't date someone famous and expect to not become famous yourself"

"Well said"

"You up for a pizza party tonight?"….."My treat"

"Defiantly"

"Alright than" Yugi hoisted himself to his feet and turned to face serenity

"Lets get you up and out there to face the world, I'm sure you'll figure out how to deal with them"

Serenity smiled and took his hand to help her up. After she brushed herself off she left the bathroom to enter into a crowd that acted like she had never left, she was nearly dragged into the center of the crowd by everyone pushing and shoving, and then, just in time she saw her blue eyes man at the far end of the hall, she laughed to herself about how she in fact could match the evils of Kaiba she waved her hand so she could get the crowds attention and then she yelled over them in the shrikiest voice she could find

"LOOK! THERE IS SETO KAIBA!!"

All the girls at once stopped talking, turned to look tot see if it was in fact Kaiba and then all of them darted toward him nearly knocking Serenity out of the way. Serenity snickered to her self and Seto looked disgusted by all the girls trying to cling to him and beg them to love them.

_He can take care of himself_

Serenity bounded off to class extremely enthralled that no one was ogling over her. The rest of her day went well, she walked outside at the end of the day with the gang and was even more amused to see the one and only Seto Kaiba standing at the gate of the school exit, he was leaning up against one of the brick pillars, he had his normal attire on and one of his legs were bent so that his food was knee height pushing against the pillar, his hair was scruffy and he was wearing sunglasses, although she could not see his eyes, she knew he was watching her, and he looked like he had had a long day. Serenity left the group as they kept walking home to walk over to Seto, she stopped in front of him and put her hands behind her back giving him a sad 'I didn't do anything wrong' face. "You are evil, you know that right?" he asked her while he smiled at her, she couldn't help but smile back, she had no sunglasses and the sun was behind Seto so she had to squint to see him. "I think you're better at handling your fan club than I am" she giggled a little.

"I do have to admit that they brought up some good points, like you haven't bought a dress yet"

"I'm going tomorrow after school, thank you"

"I see"

"You are so not coming"

Seto put his hands up in innocents

"I wasn't planning on it"

"Good….Where's your limo?"

"I drove Mokuba today" Kaiba pointed at his Nissan Skyline parked semi far away from all the other cars, only teachers, faculty and high ranked students, like student government, honor students and rich kids like the CEO of Kaiba corp., could drive to school. Serenity knew enough about cars to know that a Nissan Skyline was a very gorgeous tuner car.

"Do you want a ride to my place?"

"No thank you, I'm having a pizza party with the gang tonight!"

"I see, can I see you after you go dress shopping tomorrow?"

"Of course"

"Dinner?"

"Defiantly, but you have to cook it!"

Seto smiled, he enjoyed being in serenity's company and would defiantly by sad with out her presents tonight, he also told Mokuba that he would get her to come to dinner, he decided it would be a good time to bring Mokuba to the pet store, although he didn't wish for Mokuba to have a dog until he was older, Mokuba LOVED playing with the puppies and he was an avid visitor. The employees loved to see him play with the animals.

"Than I'll see you tomorrow"

"Have fun tonight"  
"bye"

As serenity walked away to the right she left her left hand slight down Seto's right arm, down to his wrist but not touching his hand, she wasn't facing him when she did this she was walking away, which gave it even more delight. Seto got chills when she did this and he suddenly got the urge to grab her arm back and kiss her, he wanted to so badly, be he knew he couldn't, there were too many people watching, and it just wasn't the right time if he did, ever, he didn't even know how she felt about him, he hadn't had a girlfriend since Gina, and well….that was more of a physical relationship than anything else, he knew he could kiss, that wasn't the problem, it was the up to kissing part that made him sweat. He got in the car and waited while Mokuba got out of class, the younger kids got out a couple minutes after the older ones so he would have to wait only about 5 minutes for him. While Seto sat and waited he day dreamed a little, so much in fact that he didn't even hear Mokuba get in the car, he thought about how much he couldn't wait for this weekend to come to get this deal through so that he wouldn't have to handle Dotson anymore, and yet, he hoped that seeing serenity on Saturday would not be the last time he saw her.

"Seto, are you okay"

"Yeah, defiantly Mokuba lets go to the Pet store"

--------------------

Hope you liked the chapter, R&R please….


	15. Chapter 15

So the last chapter wasn't long enough to contain all of the sequence that I had in my dream a couple nights ago, that's right I dream about Seto, who doesn't? Seriously, anyways, I pretty much have the rest of the story set now, so I hope you enjoy what I have to write (this is not that last chapter there is much and many to come)

It was a really nice Friday afternoon, it was sunny, above 90 degrees fierenheight and there were some clouds in the sky, but not a lot, just enough to cool one down when the sun went behind one. It was probably 3 or 4 in the afternoon. Serenity was in the second hand store looking at dresses, most of them were prom or ball dresses that had a one time use and then were thrown away. Seto said a cocktail dress would be appropriate, so Serenity was looking for something that would do. She was shimming threw the racks; she found 2 or 3 that she wanted to try on. The lady that ran the place was very nice but very old and Serenity could hardly understand what the lady was saying because she spoke so softly. But the lady said something around the fact that if she needed anything just to ask. She went up to her and asked if she had any different dresses in the back that weren't out because they were more expensive or were in better condition. The lady looked up for a minute, obviously trying to think if she did or did not, than she put her finger up in the air and said "AH" and walked around the counter to go walk Serenity into the back.

"Its okay, She won't be needing anything mam' "

A booming voice came from behind Serenity. which made her jump and turn around to see who was talking. The blue eyes man that were looking sympathetically at Serenity made her feel guilty, she knew Seto would not accept her buying a dress at the Second hand store but she did not have the money to buy something new, and she was not going to ask Seto for money to buy a dress for the party that he was brining her to. There was probably a highly priced door fee that she had heard nothing of.

"I told you that you weren't allowed to come"

The lady behind the counter looked extremely confused and asked what was going on but neither Serenity nor Seto heard what she said

"Yes, I know what you told me, but..."

He went on but Serenity started talking about how she didn't have the money to buy a dress and that she would feel bad if Seto bought her one, but Seto wasn't listening, he was still talking:

"I can't very well have you in a second hand dress; I have to have you in a dress that is as gorgeous as you are"

Serenity stopped talking, Seto knew she wouldn't hear what he said, and if she did hear any of it, she would only get the gist of what he was saying and not the details

"What did you just say?" She asked smiling at him and slightly walking towards him, she couldn't help but smile when he was around.

"You heard what I said" Seto said coolly and plainly, as he did he turned toward the door that was still about 20 feet or so from them, he put is elbow out for Serenity to take, she caught on to it after a couple of steps and she wrapped her arm around his elbow and walked to the door together. At the door Seto broke grip with her to open the door for her, she felt very special. Tristan was the only person who ever held a door for her, and even than he was always a second or two late so that she would have that awkward moment where she wasn't sure if she was suppose to wait or get it herself. It made her smile cheek to cheek when he held the door for her, it also made her realize that she might actually be scratching the surface of Seto Kaiba and entering the kind, gentleman part of him. She would wait it out and see.

When they left the store they headed left down the street, about 2 blocks down there was a dress shop that Seto was planning on bringing Serenity to. When they left though, they did not relock elbows, Serenity just walked next to or slightly behind Seto. Being a tall height of 6'1" Seto not only had a very long stride that Serenity had to take 2 or 3 steps to match pace, but he also stood out from almost everyone else in Domino. There were not many Japanese that stood nearly his height, which gave people a higher tendency to move out of his way when he was walking. Serenity, on the other hand, was slightly shorter than average and did not look as fierce as Seto did. Also no one made the connection that they were together. And on top of all of that, it was rush hour in Domino and 70 of the population walked to work, the sidewalks were packed. Serenity was having a heard time keeping up. She was trying to keep up a conversation with Seto as they were walking, it was about school but she was not doing a very good job because every 2 or 3 steps she would have to scoot behind Seto to use him as a human shield because people were pushing her aside and blocking her path, of course they had been walking against traffic. Seto began to laugh hysterically when he caught on to what was happening. He turned to Serenity very abruptly when she had been behind him and she nearly ran into his chest because she hadn't noticed that he stopped walking.

"Having a hard time?"

"Just a little…but we are almost there, its okay, really"

Seto smirked because he knew she was lying to make him not feel bad or change his course. Seto grabbed Serenity's hand and lead her up against the store windows and then one store forward there was an alleyway that leads to behind the stores, which was the back way to get to all the stores, which no one took. At first, when he grabbed her hand she was so scared about being run over by angry business men that she didn't even think about it. Once they were up against the store windows Serenity realized that her hand was in his, he tugged gently on her hand to make sure she wasn't lost amongst the crowd. His hand were cool, almost cold amongst the hot weather and they had just been walking steadily, his hand should have been hot and sweaty. This made Serenity a little embarrassed because her hand must have felt like fire against his. She was just about sweating she was doing so much work to keep up to Seto. She was wearing a pair of jean Capri's with a single row spiked belt, the one she always wears, and a petit pink tank top. With spaghetti straps which she thought made her chest look of descent size, also it gave her some cleavage.

It was the 3rd thing Seto noticed when he saw her.

Once in the alleyway, away from the crowd and the noise, Seto slowed the a halt. He didn't let go of serenity's hand, in fact he slyly moved his hand so it was a more comfortable grip, and, he was quite amused with how small her hands where and fit nicely in his.

"We can take the back way to the dress shop, no one comes back here"

Serenity hadn't been in an alleyway since her attack, and hadn't planned on going back into one. Memories of being attacked came back to her, she moved her hand to her face were she had been struck. She stared at the garbage bins that she had been crying before in a different alleyway in a different part of town, but all garbage bins looked alike. Seto was facing towards her now, and rolled his eyes as he realized what she was looking at, he felt like such an asshole, who would bring someone who had just almost died in an alley way BACK in an alleyway.

"I have a better idea" Seto said, but it didn't break Serenity from her gaze upon the trashcans, in fact she didn't get out of her memory relapse until she realized Seto had scooped her away in his arms and was now charging down the sidewalk towards the dress shop. It was only a minute or so until he got the to the shop they wanted. He put Serenity down in front of the shop; he opened the door and went to go in behind her. She stopped him.

"You can't see my dress before tomorrow night"

"Hmm…well then, I'll wait in the coffee shop across the street, and when you find the one you want, put it in a white bag, and I'll come over and pay."

Serenity felt absolutely terrible that she was having him pay, she would find some way around it. After about 20 minutes in the store she found a beautiful dress that she looked amazing in. It was kind of pricy for her standards but she started to check out anyways and explained the cashier her situation. She put all the money she had on the table, which was a total of about 24-26 dollars in wrinkly bills, and a couple dollars in change. After which she went outside and waved to Seto to come to the store and rescue her.

"And the total that's left to be paid is 68 dollars and 74 cents"

"What do you mean the total that's left?"

Seto stated clearly but he already knew what she meant

Serenity turned away from Seto, she was blushing a little, and rested her hand on the counter so to block her face from him.

Seto started plainly but the statement ended more sternly than he intended

"Serenity, I told you I would pay for this"

"You can, (Serenity said as she turned facing him, still red in the face) you can pay for the part that I can't pay for"

She smiled a very cute smile that made her have dimples on the side of her face, Seto eased up a little, he didn't understand why she insisted on paying for things, she knew he had the money to pay for everything, at least he knew she wasn't after his money.

"Fine, you win, lets get going, Mokuba is waiting for us to return home, I told him you were coming, he said he wanted to duel you"

"I actually have only won a very very small handful of games, and I think it was because my opponent felt bad and let me win…my opponents being Jou and Honda…"

"That's okay, Mokuba always looses to me, and so it'll get his spirits up"

They both smirked as Seto called his limo driver to come and pick them up.

------------------------

"I'll attack the last of your life points with Summoned Skull!"

Mokuba had just beaten Serenity at there second game, both of which she lost miserably. Mokuba just about still had all of his life points.

"Wana play again Serenity?" Mokuba was over joyed that he had someone to duel with that wasn't his brother, even though everyone that worked for them had to learn to play, they had no want to actually win, so Mokuba had no fight and it made him sad.

"Mokuba, I think its way past your bedtime" Kaiba interrupted in a very deep stern voice. He was standing behind Serenity and gave Mokuba a glare.

"AWWWWWwwww but Seto, It's a Friday night!" Mokuba attempted to put a puppy face on to let his brother let him play one more game, but it was no use.

"I thought you told Mary you would help her with the garden tomorrow morning, you can't do that if you're sleeping"

Mokuba knew Kaiba was correct, but he still wanted to play it out, he slowly got up and got his cards together and continued to sulk on his walk upstairs but as soon as he was in his Pjs and in bed he was fast asleep, he was exhausted from a long day of school, helping cook dinner and a couple of games of Duel monsters with Serenity. Kaiba was impressed with Serenity's dueling though, although she could use some good cards…and generally just a good deck, she had good strategy but Mokuba's cards where way to strong for her, with some practice, she could make a good duelist. Kaiba took Mokuba's place in the kitchen table across from Serenity.

"Wana duel me?"

Serenity burst out laughing, almost spitting all over the table, than continued to laugh and point at how funny Seto was, at first she was laughing at thee fact that it sounded like a sexual innuendo coming from the CEO.  
"Yeah, that would be the day, that I dueled you" She continued laughing as she got up from her seat and exited the kitchen, it was a couple of moments before Seto got up and followed her.

Serenity was standing at the base of a set of stairs, she was peering up them and down the halls that were around them when she felt that Seto was standing next to her she crossed her arms in front of her

"I can't believe you live you"

"Its not as awesome as it seems all the time, I mean, (Seto cleared this throat) it's an amazing house…but…"

Serenity smirked she doubted that there could be any negatives to living in a mansion.

"Sometimes I think I would spend more time with Mokuba if we lived in a small apartment someplace"

"Maybe, but then you wouldn't be looked up upon like you are today 'CEO of Kiaba corp.""

Seto blushed a little, it felt weird to him that he did, his body was normally cold. Not only because of what the doctors told him that he had bad blood circulation in his limbs, but he hadn't blushed since he was a little boy, under Gozabura command all he ever felt was cold and angry. Not all the time though, he would feel happy around his brother, when they were little and played in the yard, but as he got older he felt less and less free and wild to play in the yard and more like typing on the computer, making sure his and his brother's future were ensured. But when Serenity was around, Kaiba felt less cold, less angry, he didn't think he liked her, she was gorgeous and everyone at the party was going to be jealous of her, but he though he remembered these same kinds of feelings when he was with Gina. Maybe not so often or in such excessiveness but he figured it was not the fact that he liked Serenity that he got these feelings but that women in general gave him these feelings…it was just…very rare to find a girl that was willing to put up with Seto's CEO personality to hang around him long enough.

"Anyways, I think I should be heading home, I need to get my beauty sleep you know!"

Seto smirked, even though she wasn't looking at him, he wouldn't have if she was turned around, he smirked because his mind told him to say something of the fact that he thought she looked beautiful without any sleep, but his jaw locked up and stopped him from saying this. He couldn't say anything and he thought the moment felt weird, so he walked to the door frame and was about to hail the limo when Serenity waved it away

"I think I'll walk back to Yugi's actually, its less than a mile from here and it's a really nice night"

Seto was still unable to unlock his jaw and get anything out, he opened the door for her, and finally when she passed threw the door frame his jaw unlocked

"You will need to get ready for the party here" He said if very sternly, it was the only thing he could think to get out and his jaw was still not allowing him full function. Serenity was use to him being stern and sometimes pushy so she didn't make a big deal about it.  
"Than pick me up at 4"

"FOUR? The party doesn't start until 7" Seto was almost outraged at the fact that it would take her 3 hours to get ready  
"Well, I'll need a shower, do my hair…it's a lot harder for a girl to get ready for an event than a guy.."

Seto was finally able to smirk "Fine, but you better be ready to be picked up at 4"

Serenity didn't say anything she just kept walking, waved at the guard as she exited and turned left towards the Moto home.

------------------------------------

After about 3 blocks walking Serenity had wished she had accepted the drive home, although it was a beautiful night out and it was not super hot and humid like normal nights in Domino were. Instead it was slightly cooler, only by about 10 or 15 degrees but it felt nice and she enjoyed walking in it, that was not why she had wished she took the ride home. For 2 blocks now she felt like she was being followed, but she did not have the guts or the want to turn around and see if she actually had a pursuer, instead, she tried to convince herself that she was imagining it, that she was paranoid because of her attack last week. There had to be someone behind her. She couldn't be this paranoid. There, there was a foot step, there was defiantly someone following her, she quickened her pace, the pursuer also hastened there step. All that could go through serenity's mind was that she was being followed. She did NOT want to go into an alleyway, she did NOT want to get beat up, she did NOT want someone following her and she did NOT want to be scared of being on her own. She stopped in her steps, more aggravated by her pursuer than scared and screamed "NO" at the top of her lungs, this no stood for all the No's that she no long wanted to hold. She swung herself around and was so aggravated that she started breathing heavy, adrenaline pumped through her veins, she clenched her fists.

It was Honda.

He was standing about 20 feet away from her, about 2 shop windows away, he was just as surprised as Serenity was at her sudden swing of motion. He had a pair of kaki shorts on and as t-shirt, his hair, like normal, was a mess, the black hair hung over his forehead, just barely touching his eyebrows, it blocked most of his forehead from view, Serenity was convinced that she had never seen his forehead and thus he might be embarrassed of a scar, or acne that held vacancy there. Although Serenity thought he might have been attractive in another life, his obsessive attraction for her made him…not attractive. He stood tall, not as tall has Seto Kaiba, but just about as tall as Jou.

"Honda, why were you following me?"

Serenity still had a bit of irritation on her lips left over from the adrenaline rush she had and felt bad afterwards that she had snapped at him, she admitted that what he said next was slightly true, even though she would deny it to the end

"I see he's worn off on you"

At first she wasn't sure who he meant, Jou, her father, Yugi and then it hit her, duh he was talking about Seto, how did he know?

"What do you want Honda?"

Honda didn't break eye contact with her, and it made her feel a little embarrassed she felt degraded somehow.

"I wanted to warn you…."

"About what? Honda, Jou and I are living with Yugi now, we have nothing to worry about"

"Not about your home, I just talked to Jou, and somehow….he finds it that he is OKAY with you spending time with SETO KAIBA, but I am not okay with it"

Honda's voice was not mean, or threatening, it wasn't suppose to be, it was more like a speech to a large crowd, that he was trying to get them to vote for him by throwing down the other side and allowing the crowd, Serenity, to see how his point of view was someone, completely different than his opponent. At this point in time, Honda felt like Seto was an opponent, he had a crush on Serenity for 3 years now, all of high school. And she only once showed affection towards him once, he was always kind, always looked out for her and always did what he thought was right. But that wasn't enough.

"You two were not meant to be together Serenity….We were meant to be together, I care for you, I have cared for you and befriended you forever but now you are with him and I have nothing"

Honda slumped his shoulders forward, although a normal person probably would have spat on Honda if they had received this speech, Serenity realized that Honda was not trying to be mean to her, he was just trying to tell her how he felt. She knew that Honda disliked Seto as much as Jou did; she thought he was kind of forward and rude about it, but she knew that, like Seto, Honda was still a good guy inside. Serenity approached Honda slowly; he was still slumped forward, looking at the ground, pretending to squish something with his foot. When she got closer he finally looked up at her, he cared and loved her so much and yet, she only slightly cared for him back, she gave no affection, only friendship. He knew this all to well.

"He only cares about himself Serenity; Watch out for yourself, I won't be there to catch you if you fall this time."

And just like that, Honda was gone.

A/N yeah, all girls know what I'm talking about, about the awkward moment where your not sure if a guy is going to get the door for you or if you have to get it yourself, or if it's a push door if he's going to hold it or if you should put out your hands to catch it so it doesn't hit you in the face when he doesn't hold it. Awkward moments are awesome.


	16. Chapter 16

Serenity stepped into the limo; it was 4:01 on a late Saturday afternoon. The leather seating felt cool against her legs, she wore shorts because of the hot weather, but immediately regretted it when she felt how cold the limo was from the Air conditioning. The partition was down between her and the driver, there was no one else in the limo.

"I'm glad you are on time mam', Mr. Kaiba sir told me to drag you out of the house by your hair if you were more than two minutes late."

Serenity was put back by this statement, and although her exterior looked in disbelieve, on the inside, she was in fact smirking:

_Leave it to the CEO of Kaiba Corp to drag his date to the party…_

Serenity had her shorts and tank top on that she had been wearing all day, she hadn't figured into changing into anything special because she had left her dress at the Kaiba mansion so she would not forget it. Her auburn hair was up in a simple pony tail, she hadn't brushed it yet today, it still needed to be washed before she got ready. She felt slightly dirty going to the Kaiba mansion without having taken a shower in the morning, _Oh well_,_ I'll have to take one as soon as I get there anyways_. She carried her tote with her, but it didn't contain her school books like usual, instead it was everything she needed to get ready; she even brought her shampoo with her because she was unsure if Kaiba could supply. Before she knew it the limo had pulled into the Kaiba mansion driveway, she was relieved to step back into the hot Domino air; she thought it smelt sweeter around the Kaiba mansion, all of the flowers, trees and shrubs that were on the property added to its vividness. There were very rare places to find trees and flowers in Domino.

Seto greeted her outside the door

"I'm glad you could make it" He sarcastically said to her as she slowly walked towards him, she was attempting to enjoy the outside air as much as she could.

"It's nice to see you too"

When she got close enough Kaiba realized how much stuff she was actually carrying, he thought she had brought her entire room with her.

"How Many Things Did You Bring With You?" It wasn't a sarcastic tone, it was a questionable disbelief, and she knew he would probably never understand the ways of a woman.

"Well I had to bring everything for my hair, which includes brush, shampoo, condition, styling gel, Curling iron, Straightner,"

Kaiba cut her off in another questionable disbelief, but he sounded a little more like he was about to give up on trying.

"Wait, wait, wait, doesn't a curling iron and a hair straightener cancel each other out?"

"Yeah but…..never mind" She sighted at his inability to understand the female nature, _how could he?_ She asked herself, he grew up with a mean adoptee father and a younger brother. The only female influence on his life is at school, which he rarely paid any attention to, and the maids in his house, which it was their job to cater to him and not their own needs. Seto held the door while she walked into the house; Serenity was as she always was, stunned, at the pure magnitude of the house, she knew it wasn't the mansion of all mansions by any means, and that a handful of people in Domino could probably afford the house, she was still amazed.

The house had 5 bedrooms, all with full baths, 2 dinning rooms, a living room, a full kitchen, the great room where she stood now, full maid services which was the entire east wing that Serenity knew she would never see, and apparently, although she was yet to see it, there was an indoor pool on the far west side of the building. She was also pretty sure that there was a greenhouse somewhere on the property. The house itself was white stone, a European look, with a red shingled roof. There were several windows that were a dark brown, all of the frames in the house were that color. The driveway was paved and there was black steel vertical fencing that encircled the property, there were also large white pillars where ever the property turned a corner, all of the fencing sat on gray rock bottom. The white house shown brightly up against the rich green grass, trees speckled the property, which was on a slight knoll, so if someone was on the outside of the fence they would not be able to see the entire way around the property. Since the property was in an apartment saturated part of town both west and east sides of the property had apartment buildings right up against the fencing, it was impossible to slide between the fencing and the housing, and there were rail road tracks running along the south side of the property, with an abandoned train station between it and the Kaiba property. The new Domino train station was built 2 or 3 miles farther down the track, closer to the commercial part of Domino, although this part of town use to be bustling with shops, the downtown domino was farther west than it use to be. This caused many people to go out of business, it also moved the Kame Game shop from the west side of the downtown area, to the far east of commercialized area, this caused a complete change in customers that the shop received. These features, in themselves, prevented almost anyone from seeing the entire property of the Kaiba mansion, the entire south side of the property was blocked from sight, although the few apartment owners might be able to see some of the land, it was quite hidden from view of every day pedestrians.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Serenity stepped into the bath, it was already almost 5 by the time she got to the Kaiba mansion and set her things out to get ready and shower. The water was already steaming by the time she stepped in, which she loved because the Moto house did not have very good hot water and it would both take a long time to run warm, and was not very warm for a very long time frame.

_I'll take this opportunity to take a very, very long shower_

Serenity wet her hair in the shower, shaved, washed her face and body. While the entire time she was in the shower she was singing, not as loud as she could, just loud enough that it barely echoed in the bathtub.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

After showing Serenity to her room to shower and ready herself, Seto decided that he should do a couple more hours of work before getting ready, he figured he wouldn't start getting ready until after 5. But while he sat at his computer in his room, he found it extremely hard to concentrate, he was not frustrated, but fluster by all of the things going on in his life this coming night. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, slightly sighing, but letting it go. He thought about the deal that was about to go through this weekend with Dotson, there was no doubt in his mind that the deal would go through as long as Dotson didn't throw anymore wild geese chases at him, if the deal was changed, it was off. But Serenity was beautiful, there was no doubt that Dotson was going to believe that she was his date.

Serenity.

He was bringing Serenity on a date. It would be his first date in probably a year and a half or so. Everyone would be jealous, he was sure of it, it made him smirk. He looked at his watch, it was quarter after five, he got up to stretch his arms and legs, he needed to start to get ready, or he might be late. The party started at 7, they needed to be in the limo by 6:30, they needed to be ready to go by 6:15 which meant that Seto had to be in the shower by 5:30. He had 15 minutes to spare, he walked out of the office down the corridor to the great room and then up the stairs, he was only a few steps behind Martha, who had fresh white fluffy towels.

"I'll take those from here, Martha"

"But, they are for Miss wheeler, Sir"

Seto nodded as he grabbed the towels from her and continued up thee stairs. He knew she was not pleased, or even stunned at the fact that he was taking towels to his date that was in the shower….naked. He didn't even think of it, he wanted to make sure she was doing okay, and knew that they had to leave by 630. He headed down the hall, second on the left, Mokuba's was first on the left, and Kaiba had the master bedroom straight at the end of the corridor. He lightly knocked on the door, no answer; he turned the knob, unlocked. He gracefully walked into the room, nothing was touched, and everything was in the bathroom with Serenity. He was sad; he hoped he would peek at her dress before she wore it. No luck. He heard the shower running, but also, he heard something else, a voice, a singing voice, HER singing voice, he walked towards the bathroom door, tried to turn the knob, locked, of course it was locked. _Of course she would lock the door, she in my house, a strange house….I am such a pervert_. Kaiba felt kind of bad after he tried to open the door, but she would never know that he tried to open it. He put his ear up to the door, she was singing what sounded like a lullaby, a lullaby that he didn't' know, it must have been something between Joey and Her, or she just had it stuck in her head. She sounded beautiful, it wasn't professional, but it wasn't bad, it was music to Kaiba's ears. He looked at his watch, 25 after, it was time to leave. He lightly tapped his knuckle against the door, the singing immediately ceased.

"Serenity" he said a lot more harsher than he meant it to be, he just meant to get her attention, he decided to try an speak nicer the next time he opened his mouth: "I'm leaving extra towels outside the door here" he was much more pleased with this tone of voice, it wasn't soothing by any means, but it was the best he could do after a long days work. He turned and left before she said anything.

--------------------------------------------------------

Serenity turned the shower off, she was frozen in her position, her hands on her heart because she had been so scared when the knock at the door came…she heard Kaiba's voice…._He Heard me SINGING..._She was slightly embarrassed by this, but figured if he didn't bring it up, she would pretend that he never heard a thing. She stepped out of the bathtub; a towel tightly wrapped around her body and tucked in at the back so she didn't have to hold it up. She walked to the door, opened it, without sticking anymore than her arm out, and grabbed the extra towels outside.

------------------------------------------------------

It was 6:10, She had just enough time to finish putting in the final four bobby pins, put her dress, shoes and final touches on. She knew Kaiba wanted her ready at 6:15, but it was better to be slightly late, and if she went down at quarter after there would be 15 minutes of awkward silence before they had to leave. She put the 2nd bobby pin in her hair and doused it in hair spray _that should hold for the night_ she continued putting the bobby pins in, making sure her hair was just perfect for the big night….big night, she remembered what Jou told her on the way out only hours earlier:

"_Now rememb' Serenity, Jus' cuz your going to be at this big business party doesn't mean you can't have yourself some fun!"_

_Jou's sarcasim made her smirk, it always did, he could make almost any situation funny, heck he even made their abusive dad a funny situation after they were out of it._

"_No worries Jou, I'll make sure I have a good time"_

_Jou wished he could retract his previous statement, hearing his sister say she would have a good time with big CEO Seto Kaiba was a little uncanny. _

"_Not that I'm saying you should do something stupid or anything……" Jou was a loss for words, he knew he had to set a precedent for who was the boss now that there mother and father was gone. _

"_Serenity. Just make sure your home by 1" It sounded so mean, he sounded like her parent, he couldn't have her walk out with that being his last statement, he had to make it a little less…strict... "Alright…alright…if you're going to be home by 2 give me a ring okay?"_

_Serenity nodded as she closed the door behind her_

Serenity shook her head to make sure all of her hair would stay in for the night, it seemed loose, yet secure enough to endure what she hoped would be a night of good fun, entertainment and possibly some dancing. She had no idea what she was getting herself into and it made her slightly on edge. She slipped into her dress. Her heart fluttered, this was a business party for the well to do of Domino Japan and the surrounding area. That meant that almost every man and woman at the party would be worth over a million dollars. She blushed, "I am defiantly not worth a million dollars" she whispered out loud as she looked in the mirror at her self, fixing her dress to make sure it was a good fit.

There was a knock at the door

"Miss Wheeler…..Mr. Kaiba sir is looking for you…."

The voiced trailed off but Serenity knew that who ever it was wasn't done speaking, she didn't say a word or move and inch.

"….and his getting a little aggravated…."

It was 6:16, she was a minute late and he was already having a fit over her not being ready. She sighed as she opened the door to find the maid who she had previously met, Martha. Martha was completely stunned when Serenity stepped out of the bathroom.

"OH MY! Sweetie you look absolutely GORGOUS! I can't believe Mr. Kaiba Sir got a date with you"

Serenity blushed again; she hadn't been complimented so much in a very long time, since the days of Serenity Wheeler and Duke Devlin.

"Thank you, you're so nice! Could you tell him I will be down in just a minute?"

Martha didn't answer; she just quickly turned around and briskly trotted out the door. Serenity could hear her shoes pitter pat down the hall and down the stairs, she rushed to get her high heels on. They were a little taller than normal, but she was perfectly fine walking in them. Since Serenity was only about 5'1" give or take an inch and Kaiba was 6'1" give or take an inch, she figured it would make for very awkward dancing and escorting situation. The high heals brought her up to about 5'5". She followed Martha out the door and to the end of the hallway, but she didn't expose herself to the Kaiba that was standing at the bottom of the stair well. She ease dropped the conversation

"…that's not right…its 6:18, NOW IT'S 6:19, its almost 6:20, which means that would might be late….That's not acceptable…."

Serenity decided she couldn't let Martha endure anymore of Kaiba's rage, she gracefully walked out from her hiding spot and started to walk down the stairs. Kaiba noticed her by the third step, and looked as if he were going to faint.

----------------------------------------------

"_That's not acceptable_"

And then he saw her…she was coming down the stairs, looking at the steps in front of her and not down at them, he was happy at this because he could tell that he went flush. She looked absolutely stunning. Her hair looked as golden auburn as ever and her face gleamed in the light, not too much makeup. Her hair was partly up and partly down, The front went back into French twists that ended in a bun that was full of twists and loops, the rest of her hair was wavy and hung down not far past her shoulders, it was all behind her as she walked down the stairs. She looked taller. Her dress was a black halter top dress that went down to her lower thigh. It hugged her sides down to her hips and then flowed out to the sides. The dress was not low enough cut that she would look unfashionable or cheap, but not high enough to be considered conservative. Just below her bust line there was a hidden elastic band that made her bust look slightly larger, it also gave her some cleavage that she and Kaiba, were much enjoying. Where the thin elastic band was on the inside of the dress on the outside there were a small amount of black beads to give it a shimmering effect, not a sparkle, just enough to draw very slight attention from those around her. Her legs looked smooth and long because of her high heels sand the length of the dress; she looked more like she was 20 years old rather than her normal 17-18 looks.

By the bottom step Serenity was comfortable enough wit her heel that she could look up at Kaiba, and she was not sure what her reaction would be, but he was defiantly giving her a thorough look over. If it had been a kid in school, she probably would have been grossed out, but when she noticed Kaiba looking at her body, she blushed, but it was gone by the time his gaze returned to her face as she reached him. She rather liked being at this height to the great CEO. She was not eye level with him by any means, but her height came to just below his chin, making it a very acceptable height coupling.

Kaiba couldn't find the words he was looking for, he was staring right into her golden eyes and she was staring back into his blue eyes that were blazing with glee over his date. Kaiba suddenly came to the realization this his mouth was slightly open, giving a gaping effect, he closed it and licked his lips, just slightly, not for taste, but for something to do while his voice returned to him. The feeling came to him again, and he was having a hard time subduing it, he wanted to grab her, pull her close and kiss her, staring into those golden eyes. He visibly gulped before being able to speak, than it came to him, man was he clever, but he spoke only truth.

"Your beauty is….beyond words"

Serenity blushed so hard that she had to turn her head to the side and break that stare she had with the amazing blue eyes that he had, she couldn't help the fact that he looked incredibly attractive himself. Although it was probably usual attire for him, his all black suit with pinstripes went well with her dress, the part that didn't go well is that Kaiba was wearing a white trench coat, that didn't quite match her because she had no white on her, and even if she had had white earrings it would have gone alright.

Kaiba was suddenly inches away from her face.

He had suddenly stepped closer to her; it made her organs turn into butterflies. There perfume and cologne intertwined while they were this close, each of them almost loosing themselves to each others beauty being so close. He had her wrist, it made her slightly nervous, he wasn't hurting her, but she was unsure of the situation, or what he had planned. She took a deep breath being this close to him, and then suddenly, just as he had arrived so close in front of her he retreated to his position of about two feet away.

She looked at her wrist, there was a white lily on a corsage that was now on her wrist, he had slipped it on her wrist, which was what the sneaky CEO had up his sleeve.

"It's beautiful"

Kaiba smirked at her as he turned around to face the door, he put his arm out in hopes that she would join him, Serenity willingly joined his side for the walk out to the limo that awaited them for their half hour drive out of town to the Taskulu Park where the party was held, most large and expensive parties were held here, and although most million dollar shots were taken here, Serenity had never been near the place.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone, Sorry I didn't mention this before, but if you are one of my rare readers I forogot to mention that I would not be able to write over this past semester, Full Time student, part time job, not very beneficial writing environment, but now that the semester is over hopefully I'll be able to pump out a hand full of chapters or even finish this beast. Anyways I hope you like this chapter, it's a little longer! I hope you like it….Read and Review please!

----------------------------------

She was sitting in the dark, the sun set around 6:45 in Domino, it was currently dusk out and the buildings around them blocked any of the last glimpses of the sun. She let out a sigh, she wanted to tell Kaiba how she felt about the ball, but wasn't sure how to put it into words. What she really wanted to say is that she didn't feel like she was worth a million dollars, like she didn't have manners enough to fit in, like she didn't want to be left alone. Like she was missing out on some larger, overview of how the high and fancy do things; she could have kept going…

Kaiba wasn't an idiot, and no matter how many girlfriends he didn't have, he could sense something was wrong. There was no doubt about the tension between them, he wasn't sure what it was from, but he was confident, like always, that a compliment would break the ice.

"I know I already told you, but you look amazing"

The level or tone of this voice never changed, it was more matter of fact sounding than a compliment, but serenity knew that he did actually mean the complement. She smiled slightly, just enough to shower a slight glimmer of her white teeth. Kaiba was looking at the side profile of her face; she never looked at him even after the complement. Serenity was looking at an angle across the limo, not quite away from Seto, but not towards him enough to focus on him. They had ended up sitting next to each other because it would have been too difficult for Serenity to scurry across the limo floor in her high heels. The closeness was not the awkwardness or the tension of the situation, Kaiba knew that, they actually weren't that close together because it was a business limo, so the seats were spread out enough that if 4 businessmen were sitting together there would be no awkwardness involved.

Serenity gulped

"I wish I looked like a million dollars"

She added a laugh at the end to make it seem like she wasn't so serous about the fact that, although she felt pretty and worthy of a date with the CEO of Kaiba corp, she felt like she would be on the lower end of the party, and was hopping that it would not affect Kaiba's stature.

"You look priceless"

She smiled and finally turned to look into his deep blue eyes, they were staring right back at her and she couldn't help but smile bigger. She closed her eyes for a second to break there gaze.

"Just promise not to leave me alone for long periods of time"

"Why?" Kaiba had no idea what she was talking about, not even an inkling that she might feel out of place, he assumed that if she looked as fitting as she did that she would also feel fitting for the situation.

"Because, I'm not sure I'll completely fit in, I mean, everyone at this party is worth a couple million dollars and is a professional in…whatever it is they do…"

Serenity tailed off, hopping Kaiba would pick up on the situation. He did so and nodded in understanding of her situation.

"Alright, I promise, but just for the record, if you're going to this party with me, than everyone's going to treat you with the same respect they treat me"

Serenity smiled again, this time returning her gaze to out the window, hoping to catch a glimpse at the setting sun, but it already dipped below the horizon. Seto's egotism never surprised her, she knew he was completely full of himself and wouldn't accept anything other than that. Serenity had accepted his state of self long ago as part of him, it didn't even bother her anymore, but she still enjoyed sticking it to him.

"You are so spoiled….not EVERYONE treats you with respect Mr. Ceo of Kaiba Corp"

Kaiba started laughing under his breath, but it was a couple seconds before he stopped and gained control of himself. Serenity heard all of this but never removed her gaze from the outside world, which had changed from suburban homes and businesses to scattered houses and mostly parks and fields, which meant they were close to arriving; it was probably just after 7:00. Kaiba finally spoke.

"You mean your brother? Yeah, that's defiantly not a respectful relationship…..(Kaiba laughed under his breath again)….what did he think about you coming here anyways?"

Serenity also laughed at this, she finally returned her gaze to Kaiba, who was intensely starring back at her, it almost gave her chills, but she was able to subdue them with a slight effort.

"He wants me home at 1 and if I don't get home until 2 he wants me to call…do you think you can manage to return me by then?"

"Probably, the ball will be over by midnight, I don't think you have anything to worry about"

Serenity smiled again, and let her gaze drop and scan Kaiba's body, he saw the whole thing even though he pretended that he saw nothing. She changed the subject knowing that neither Kaiba nor Jou liked talking about the other.

"You don't look too bad yourself"

The limo stopped, the door opened and they had arrived.

After assisting Serenity out of the limo they began walking down a red carpeted area that was coved by a canopy. Serenity had a little time to look around. The area was brightly light, there were very bright lights pointing up at the night sky, and along the walls of the building were trees, shrubs and flowers. The building was a cream color, like most of the buildings in domino, but was not the European look like the Kaiba house; instead it was a fancy well-to-do look. It looked like what Serenity would imagine a rich hotel that celebrities stayed at when they traveled. When they got close to the door a well dressed butler addressed them.

"Greetings Mr. Kaiba" the man bowed a little when he said this. He was older, probably in his 50's or 60's, in an all black tux, his white hair was hidden under a hat, he was quite short, probably only about Serenity's normal height, but she now stood taller then him.

"And who would your guest be sir?" The man was still bowed down to them, Serenity felt awkward, bowing meant that the butler felt that Kaiba and Serenity had some sort of power over him, maybe Kaiba did, but serenity did not feel as though she were more powerful than this man.

Kaiba cleared his throat

"Serenity Wheeler"

The man took note of this and waved his arm, allowing them to pass and enter the building. Two men of equal stature and look to the first opened the two giant glass doors into the building. Serenity was beyond flabbergasted by the sheer looks of the room, she knew it would be beautiful and wonderful, but she did not imagine it as beautiful as it actually was.

The room was a gigantic rectangle. The walls were white on the top and then half way down turned into a burgundy red, separated by a simple molding. There were windows across from where they stood, along the longest length of the room. There were probably 12-15 windows, all up to nearly the ceiling. They were all draped with burgundy material, and every other one was a door the opened to a patio outside. None of the doors were currently open, but Serenity could see people standing outside. The left wall from where they stood was one of the short ends of the rectangle; there was a band on a stage that was only about a foot off from the normal flooring. To the left and right of the stage were the bathrooms, Serenity made note of this. The band was in the center of the wall and leading out from where they were playing was a dance floor that went nearly half the way across the room. On the right of the Serenity and Seto was the Kitchen entrance and long tables with appetizers on them. The tables were based with white and then every other one had a burgundy or forest green cover over them. Scattered in front and back of the dance floor were round tables with place settings at them. Some of them had people at them, but most of them just had belongings placed at them. There were lots of other people who had already arrived at the party and were chatting away with others that they knew, there was no one dancing, everyone was probably waiting for dinner and would dance afterwards. Serenity suddenly felt completely alright with they way she looked and dressed, everyone was dressed to about the same degree as she was, although there were some older couples that were all out in formal wear, most of the people where in similar dress. Serenity had her arm in Kaiba's and he immediately felt her tension leave her as she felt comfortable.

As they entered the large room some of the people in the room noticed, many were too busy to notice that Kaiba had entered, either or, there was no grand entrance, which made Serenity happy because she did not want to be announced in front of all of these people. Seto spotted an empty table and started walking towards it. That was the first thing to do on this list for the night, find an empty table so that there would be no one to bother him. His second thing to do was to find Dotson, the third was to make sure Serenity was having a good time. That was all he planned on doing for the night, he knew eventually he would have to stop and talk to someone, but he didn't except it to be soon.

"Mr. Kaiba, How are you doing?"

A man, maybe in his early 30's strode up to meet Kaiba and Serenity; they were already amongst the first set of tables by the time he met up with them. He had dark black hair that was trimmed close against his head. His face seemed small and his jaw line came to a point at his chin. He was wearing a dark blue Tux with a baby blue shirt under it and a white and blue striped tie, he had black shoes on, He matched well and looked very rich, he also carried himself like Seto did, very confident and probably spoiled.

A hand shake between them was exchanged while Kaiba kept up his side of the conversation

"Mr. Griffer" Kaiba stated, not a greeting but more to let Serenity know what his name was, Kaiba never answered his question, nor asked how he was doing. Serenity figured that Mr. Griffer must have known that Kaiba was like this because he ignored the factor and kept going with his own side, as if Kaiba had said what he had wanted him to.

"Would you and your date compliment my wife and me with your presence?"

Kaiba was trapped, compliment, meaning that like always Mr. Griffer somehow liked the way that Kaiba acted. There was no way out, he had to sit with them.

Kaiba didn't reply, the just smirked and placed his coat over a chair on the table that Mr. Griffer pointed to and then pulled the chair next to it for Serenity to sit, she did for politeness but the appetizers were looking very appealing to her, she hadn't eaten since lunch and her stomach was about to start growling. Upon sitting down Kaiba introduced her to Mr. and Mrs. Griffer and explained to her that he owned a steel factory that was about 10 miles South of Domino. Serenity knew that the steel mill was great for Domino not only because it created hundreds of jobs for those who lived in thee surrounding area but also gave domino a source of cheap steel which greatly increased construction in the city. She felt very hungry now; she needed to get something to eat. They were sitting on the left of the table so that the food was in their view and the band was to their back.

"If you would excuse me, I'd like to get something to eat"

Serenity stood up and Kaiba and Mr. Griffer also quickly stood out of politeness. She smiled at Kaiba as she started to walk away. Kaiba kept watching her as she walked away; she looked so gorgeous, he couldn't stop starring at her. Suddenly he got a soft and slight punch in the arm:

"You're a LUCKY man Kaiba"

Kaiba finally broke his gaze on his date and turned to Mr. Griffer he glared at him

"Don't ever touch me"

Mr. Griffer just laughed back at him, he laughed so hard that he threw his head back in the air and laughed upwards for a couple seconds, when he returned Kaiba had stopped glaring at him.

"I'm just saying Kaiba, She is a beauty! Now, let's hear about how you've been doing for yourself"

Kaiba was alright with Mr. Griffer, he talked to him on occasion and didn't mind his attitude. He was a very pleasant man and had never tested or tried to match Kaiba's nature of being a brutal CEO, nor was he ever impolite to him. He might even call him a business friend, He had Mr. Griffer's business card and Mr. Griffer had told Kaiba that if he ever needed anything to give him a call. Kaiba's only response to this was disbelief, he was not one to give out open ended favors such as help me lines and he did not expect others to give them back. Kaiba didn't have anything to say when Mr. Griffer did this almost 3 years ago now, but he didn't need to, because Mr. Griffer had simply walked away.

------------------------------------------------------

Serenity grabbed a small plate of crackers, cheese and fruit as she walked along the table. There were lots of things to try, things that Serenity had never even heard of, but she decided that tonight was not the night. She didn't want to get sick and spend the whole night over a toilet. Finally getting to the end of the table, she grabbed a couple more grapes to put on her plate. She put one in her mouth, fresh as could be; it was by far the best grape she had ever eaten. As she was enjoying the grape she turned around to look at Kaiba, who was no longer looking at her. She enjoyed the fact that Seto Kaiba had watched her leave the table, she knew he watched her, she could feel his gaze. She really enjoyed that Kaiba gave her attention; she liked looking at Kaiba just as much though. He had a very nice body; she couldn't deny that she was completely attracted to him, she liked his physic, and his personality….sure he might have a couple of rough spots, who doesn't!!!

"Could you tell me the name of this beautiful young lady who graces me with her presence?"

It was smoothly said, so smoothly that it didn't even startle Serenity. She turned to the voice that was talking to her. A man immediatly dropped to his knee next to serenity and took her hand in his. He was wearing white glossy shoes and a red pin stripe suit. His hair was long and silver, his eyes were golden brown and his cheek bones were high on his face giving him a very slender, sleek look. He couldn't be much older than Kaiba and looked to be probably the same height as him.

He looked fairly attractive. After she was done analyzing his outfit she realized that SHE was the one he was talking about, it made her slightly fidgety, and she felt her face become a deep red. She also felt weird in this situation, a man not much older than Kaiba was telling her she was beautiful and going beyond that with gracefulness. Her voice was very sketchy

"I'm Serenity……Serenity Wheeler"

She thought about mentioning the fact that she was Kaiba's date, but knowing his reputation it might not have gone over well. She understood that although people at this party respected him, they may or may not like him. She supposed that he must know Kaiba and would get no where flabbergasting the fact that she was Kaiba's date.

"Of COURSE you're Serenity" He seemed a bit eccentric. He kissed her hand; it was a very cool kiss that made her flush red agian. He held both her hands now, making her unable to dodge the situation and return to Seto's side.

"It was a tragedy what happened to your mom…..I will greatly miss her…."

"You knew my mom???" She was completely taken off guard by the fact that this man knew her mom, how could he? Her mom had never mentioned anything about knowing any rich people in Domino. She hadn't thought about her mom most of the day, bringing it up so quickly made her feel faint. She almost felt like she was going to pass out, or black out, the edges of her vision went dark and shaded; she began breathing faster to keep up with her heart.

"Yes…..it was a VERY long time ago…..I was probably 17 years old….my first car….I was driving WAY too fast and got in an accident, your mom came to look at the damage. I was way too stuck up and told her it didn't matter the damage, I had the money to buy a new car anyway….She stopped me in my tracks RIGHT THERE and told me something I would always remember….'Even rich people have to take responsibility for their actions'…after that we kept in touch every couple of months…."

He finally stopped his story, his voice was very eccentric and going up and down in tone, he sounded crazy. The man got up off of his knees

_Finally this encounter is almost over_ Serenity thought as she hoped he would let go of her hands and let her be free to go. Her little plate was still in her hands and she wanted another grape, but he was holding both of them. When the man stood up, she saw that he was in fact just about as tall as Seto. Although he might have been attractive looking, he was CRAZY.

"My name is Pegasus Maximillion and I have something very important I need to tell you…."

And then he did the craziest thing of all. He leaned in towards Serenity. Right up to her face, their lips were millimeters apart; he was staring right into her eyes, for a moment neither of them moved. Serenity's heart started beating a mile a minute and she got butterflies in her stomach, she really really didn't want to kiss him but she was sure that Pegasus could feel how fast her heart was beating. Serenity began to try and back up but Pegasus continued to move in towards her. Three steps and she bumped into the appetizer table. The glass on the table shook a little and she knew she had no way out.

Then, instead of kissing her, he moved his face to the right side of hers, his face not far from her ear, and he whispered something so faint that she doubted that she had actually heard it:

"Your mother was completely innocent…..She had idea what was in the car"

Serenity's eyes were the size of golf balls, maybe this man was not so crazy, but she wanted away, she wanted to get away so she could think over what he just said to her. _Mom was innocent._ She couldn't move to her right because Pegasus's face was there, and she couldn't move to the left because there was a man standing there…..a man was standing there? She looked to her left to meet a glare with Seto Kaiba, He wasn't glaring at her. He was glaring at Pegasus. Pegasus must have noticed this and stood back up, looking at Kaiba with no care in the world about the glare he was receiving.

"Kaiba-BOY!!!!!!!...Have you met this BEAUTIFUL Serenity Wheeler?"

At that moment Serenity dodged for Kaiba's arm, she latched on to his upper arm in hopes he would understand that she needed saving. She knew who Pegasus Maxamillion was, she had never met him before, obviously, but she knew that Kaiba and Pegasus where not of best friends. Kaiba smirked at Pegasus, who was wide eyes and open jawed. Pegasus kept changing his gaze from Serenity to Seto and then back again, he looked confused and unaccepting of the idea that they were together. Kaiba snapped his fingers in front of Pegasus face, who immediately snapped out of it and returned ot his normal eccentric self.

"Kaiba boy!!! I can't believe I ever doubted that you could get a girlfriend!!! Especially a gorgeous one like Serenity"

With this neither Serenity nor Kaiba said anything, they simply turned and walked away. Serenity's arm was still gripping hard around Seto's bicep as they strode away from Pegasus who was still standing in awe over them. Kaiba still hadn't fully grasped his emotions on the situation; he probably would never be able to fully understand his feelings. When he saw Pegasus approach Serenity when he was still sitting at the table his first reaction was to walk towards them, it wasn't until Kaiba was glaring at Pegasus that he realized exactly what he was doing. Serenity was HIS date and Kaiba didn't want Pegasus getting the wrong idea. It could ruin the deal of Dotson walked into the party and found HIS date with some OTHER man. THAT would be unacceptable. Although he thought that was the extent of his emotions he did feel an unexpected emotion when serenity grabbed his arm for protection. He really couldn't figure it out, even when he was walking her back to the table. He knew she was taking comfort in him and she probably felt 'safe' with him….but anyone is safer than Pegasus, he decided not to read to much into it, the night had just begun and he wasn't planning on making this a huge deal, drama was not one of his things. Upon sitting down Kaiba realized that Pegasus had followed them back to the table and probably expected to sit with them. Seto had hoped that he had already found a table to sit at, he was obviously wrong. Kaiba pulled out the chair for Serenity and then glared at Pegasus as he approached the seat.

"We didn't ask you to sit with us Pegasus, this table is full"

Kaiba could bearly finish his sentence he was gritting his teeth so hard, one could almost see steam pooring out of his ears

"OH but Kaiba-boy, Mr. Griffer here already invited me to sit!!! Seems like I'm part of the FAMILY!! Isn't this going to be a FUN party!!!"

Fumming, Kaiba sat down, he sent a glare towards Mr. Griffer who brushed it off with out a problem. The table began a light chat, mostly it was Mrs. Griffer and Pegasus talking but sometimes the other three would put in a sentence or two. Only about 5 minutes into their conversation Kaiba spotted someone he knew he immediately stood up

"I'm sorry to leave again, Serenity, there is someone we must meet"


	18. Chapter 18

OKAY everyone, I am SOOOO SOOOO sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. College kind of owns my life....

THANK YOU to everyone who kept up my hopes that this isn't a terrible story. I am glad you guys like it and i hope i don't disappoint...to make up for the fact that i havn't written in a while this is a very long chapter, and i already started the next one.....

LOVE YOU ALL

------------

She was a big busty brunette…..that's all Serenity could think of as Seto escorted her towards the two individuals. One was an older gentleman; the other was a big busty brunette. Serenity didn't really care for older gentleman…her sight was on the girl he was with. And the girl didn't stop looking at Seto the entire time…..Serenity was well aware of this. Serenity was filled with emotions, she couldn't help that she could be slightly jealous, but who wouldn't be jealous at a time like this. This busty brunette had her eyes set on Kaiba like he was hers. It made Serenity very uncomfortable. She was wearing a very short shinny, silky halter top dress that was a dark green. She wasn't wearing very tall high heals and she was nearly Kaiba's height. Her hair was very curly, it was all down in waves and curls that she flicked around as she walked….it looked like she practiced it.

"Mr. Kaiba…..How are you doing this evening??"

The two men shook hands, the girl still staring at Kaiba, Serenity still staring at the girl.

"I'd like to introduce you to my date, Serenity Wheeler……..Serenity this is my close business associate, Mr. Dotson"

Serenity finally broke gaze with the girl, smiled at this Mr. Dotson and extended her hand, Mr. Dotson took it in his own lightly, and kissed it.

"And, Kaiba, I think you have already met Gina"

Serenity couldn't help herself from thinking_'you've already met Gina' WHAT DOES THAT FUCKING MEAN? GINA…..she looks like a whore…..her name sounds like a whore….i declare GINA a whore name…._ she might have been a little brass thinking this but who wouldn't? Obviously there was more to the situation than Kaiba wanted to allure to. And why was he so anxious to meet these two? Did he still have feelings for her and was hoping to make her jealous by having me around??? She wanted to know what was going on here…

Seto finally looked at Gina who was still staring at him; Serenity was changing gazes from Seto to Gina trying to figure out what was going on. Seto never said anything, he never even smirked, there was something that Serenity barley caught though, she almost missed it, but she caught it: Seto checked Gina out!!! It was right before Gina opened her mouth, but Serenity caught the slight look down Seto gave Gina. And Serenity was more jealous and a little angry…or maybe it was angrier and a little jealous….at this point, it didn't matter.

"Seto, It's been almost a year since I've seen you….."

During this Seto never said anything; he moved his gaze to Dotson and began to glare down at him before Gina started the second half of her sentence. At this time, however, Gina stepped forward, almost pushing Serenity out of the picture and placed her hand on Kaiba's cheek.

"……………..I hoped you would have called by now"

Seto immediately stepped backwards out of her reach, he reacted as if a hot flame had touched his face….he looked pissed and wanted nothing to do with the situation (which made Serenity a little happier). Serenity grasped the moment and her date's emotions and decided it was time to step in. Gina wasn't the only one at this party that could be a bitch. She took a swift step between Gina and Seto, leaning back slightly to dodge Gina's hand as it was returning to her side. Serenity stared right into Gina's eyes, not a flinch at all, she was full and stern, and she almost felt like Seto for a moment.

"Why don't you keep your hands to yourself tonight….."

As she said this, Seto was smirking at her…he was almost but not quite proud of her that she stood up for herself….. and him. He was still knee deep in a situation that he had hoped to avoid but Dotson had obviously wanted to start trouble tonight. Maybe this was his plan. He wasn't sure, but he wanted to find out. Gina raised an eyebrow at Serenity, she hadn't been stood up to by another girl in a long time, any guy she ever wanted was hers, not that Seto hadn't been hers already. It was merely the idea that Serenity had stood up to her, she was a little shocked….she now had more reason than ever to carry out Dotson's plan. Prior to this girl standing up to here Gina had just been doing this little party date for a lump of cash, but now their was heart in it, now she had a reason.

"Dotson….can I be ensured that everything is going according to plan?"

Seto asked after Serenity had returned to his arm. He was still glaring at Dotson with no relent

"Oh Mr. Kaiba, we'll see….the night is still young"

And with that Dotson and his ridiculously young date were off towards the appetizer table meeting and greeting others. Serenity and Seto stood in there tracks for some time, an awkward silence that neither was sure how to break. Serenity decided to take the leap again.

"……who was that….."

"No one"

Seto answered coldly and abruptly turned around almost swinging Serenity with him. They quickly walked back to the table and sat down. They now had waters and champagne at the table; dinner was being served as they sat. When everyone had their plates in front of them Mr. Griffer made a toast to good business and happy futures. The happy future was obviously directed towards Serenity and Seto's relationship but no one said anything about it. As soon as everyone began eating Mrs. Griffer looked quite distressed like she wanted to say something but wasn't quite sure how to say it. She looked directly at Seto, who was half watching her and half watching the mashed potatoes part way to his mouth.

"That girl was such a TRAMP!"

"HONEY!" Mr. Griffer almost yelped at her after she said this "Don't be rude, we are all eating here"

"I'm just saying dear, that girl was a tramp. She is no good, I see her at all these parties dilly dallying with older men and their money, who does she think she is…she gets all those fancy dresses and probably works as a waitress at some crummy restaurant on the dark side of Domino….I can't believe how much guts she has….I should tell her how I feel….."

With that Mrs. Griffer began to stand up, but Mr. Griffer firmly held her in her seat

"Honey, you can tell her how you feel AFTER dinner"

Hearing this Mrs. Griffer huffed and puffed for a moment and then returned to her dinner. Serenity on the other hand was shocked out of her mind, she was not sure if she should giggle at Mrs. Griffer's comment or ask her to elaborate, she decided the best idea was to return to her meal and pretend the whole thing never happened, since that is what Seto did. Pegasus didn't say anything either, which was very unlike him to not inject his opinion into the situation, but he too looked slightly distressed but coved it well with eating his dinner. Serenity was slightly altered by Mrs. Griffer's statement because it kind of attacked her….Serenity worked as a waitress, granted it wasn't the dark side of Domino, but it was the best job she could get just getting out of high school and all. She thought about mentioning it, but she knew it wouldn't bring anything good to the table, she knew Mrs. Griffer wasn't trying to attack her, and she was right….that girl was a tramp, she was obviously up to no good and Serenity could tell.

Serenity continued to eat her meal, after Mrs. Griffer's comment everyone continued to finish their meal…very quietly. Every couple of minutes Pegasus would comment about how good the food was, everyone would add in a word or two and then go back to eating. There was tension amongst the table but no one know how to break it. Serenity kept the corner of her eye pealed for any movements by Mr. Dotson and the Tramp. Serenity also noticed, however, that every couple of minutes Kaiba would glance their way. She was hoping that he was watching for Mr. Dotson, but deep down she knew that he was probably looking at _GINA_. It made her feel uncomfortable, and the fact that every time she looked over at the two, the Tramp was either mulling her date, who was quite enjoying it, or was clearly eyeing Kaiba from afar. Finally Serenity had enough, she excused herself and walked to the ladies room. She had to wash her face or something to wipe all of this out of her system.

---Serenity in the bathroom---

Why do I care anyways?? Its not like it really matters!! It's not like Seto _actually_ cared about me…sure it would be nice, and at times she shows slight signs of attraction, but they are probably just physical. I have to be liaing to myself that the great Seto Kaiba would really care anything about me…little old Serenity Wheeler that is just a waitress, with no home, an alchoholic father. Awesome! I'm sure that's not something Kaiba wants to get his hands into. Almost all of the encounters I have had with Kaiba have been accidental. Sure he rescued me, but he was going to help who ever it was, it could have been anyone….hell it could have been that tramp….who knows, maybe that's how he met her too…….he probably just needed a date to this stupid thing anyways and was planning on throwing me aside anyways…I shouldn't kid myself….I don't need this stress, especially with moms funeral tomorrow….I don't need this……UGH

Mr. Griffer lightly elbowed his wife in the side at the dinner table

Not realizing that he had wanted it to be non abrupt about elbowing her; she busted out at the table

"What??...What do you want?"

Mr. Griffer smirked at the other guests at the table so hopefully they didn't get the wrong idea, he was going to try to tell her quietly that her comment was the cause of Serenity leaving the table, but she didn't quite catch onto it. He cleared is thought

"Could you pass me the salt?"

"Honey! Are you blind? It's sitting right in front of you"

Clearly Mr. Griffers powers of observation to make a quick call were failing him these days; he laughed it off even though everyone at the table knew that he was just covering his trail.

"Mr Griffer, you don't have to act….your wife is right. Gina is a tramp and everyone at this table knows it." With that Pegasus eyed everyone around the table making sure they agreed, purposely leaving Kaiba last so that he could attempt to send some message to him without saying anything. It didn't work; he finally resorted to telling him straight forward.

"Kiaba-boy, if you want to keep your little date, you better go explain to her what's on your mind boy!! Because I'm sure right now she has all KINDS of stories floating around…and besides, if you don't tell her what's going on. SOMEONE ELSE WILL!!"

Kaiba glared at Pegasus…what the hell did he know about girls?? He was frustrated with the entire crowd he was with, he just wanted to enjoy a simple night with his date, prove to Dotson he had a girlfriend and be done with this stupid plan…this was ridiculous, there was no reason for him to be here. He angrily left the table, it shuttered when he left it; he never excused himself. At first Kaiba wasn't sure what he was going to do, he thought about joining Gina and Mr. Dotson's table, but that would be awkward and since he was here to prove to Dotson that he was with Serenity, he might as well live up to it. He walked over to the bathrooms, grabbed a drink and started loitering outside of them. He finally ended up leaning up against the wall that was between the two bathrooms….not very classy, but then again, right now wasn't really the time for class and jazz. He closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths, trying to think of what he was doing or what he was going to tell Serenity when she came out of the bathroom. How could he possibly explain to her who Gina was? Sure, they had history, but that didn't just automacitly mean that he was still interested in her….to tell the truth, he thought she looked terrible, not only did she not look classy but she looked stockier, she looked tiered and the boob job made her look….oversized. Just before he opened his eye he heard a familiar, but unpleasant voice.

"OH SETO, I just knew you would wait for me! Isn't that the last thing you said to me…..I'll wait forever for you"

She sounded fake; obviously she was messing with his head and probably putting on some show Mr. Dotson had paid her to carry out. This kind of childish play made him feel feverish and angry…he had no patience for it

"What are you talking about? The only thing that comes out of your mouth is lies!" Seto glared at her, she brushed it of and continued with her fake appeal to him

"But SETO, I know how much…."

"DO NOT CALL ME SETO"

Kaiba took a long deep breath again with his eyes closed to make sure he calmed himself down and didn't either shake her or throw her on the floor to make her stop talking…she was like an energizer battery, she just wouldn't stop going. Before he had time to open his eyes back up he was off balance and unprepared.

"SURE! I'd love to dance!" Gina grabbed Kaiba and yanked him onto the dance floor, which was only a couple feet away; she immediately threw her arms around him and starting attempting to dance with him. It didn't take more than four strides for Kaiba to regain his foot and stop what Gina was doing. This made a slight scene, not only on the dance floor but a couple of the tables around them were interested in what was going on.

"GINA, STOP THIS! You are acting ridiculous! I am sick and tired of whatever act you are putting on. JUST STOP IT! I don't have the patience for your acts!"

But it was too late. Being in the bathroom Serenity could only hear Gina's half of the conversation, which sounded terrible. When she emerged from the bathroom and seen them heading towards the dance floor together she fled the scene to outside the building, this was too much for her to handle, and she felt like she should never have come.

Serenity was out on the patio behind the building, there were not many lights outside, so everyone could see into the building but no one could see out of the building. She leaned over the railing and rested her head on her forearms as she crossed them on the sleek metal railing. She took several deep breaths, she had no idea what was going on with her life right now. Neither did she understand her emotions, her dreams, any of these feelings; they call confused her to no end. Sometimes she just wanted to leave and let it all go away, but there was something there. When she was with Seto she felt….different and she didn't want to let go of that feeling. But all of this was too much for her to handle…how could she deal with all of this drama, she still was mourning her mother. She missed her so much. There were no moments that went by that she didn't miss her. Then it returned to her. What did Pegasus say again? She was innocent? This wasn't for her to get into. Granted it was her mom, who she loved dearly and she knew that her mom loved her dearly, but she didn't know anything about gangs or guns or anything like that. No one tried to _contact _her and she wasn't planning on it anyway. It was the police's job to figure out what was going on with her. Granted she didn't have too much faith in the Domino Police Force, but what could she do? She found that deep down in her body she never really believed that her mom could have anything to do with this. She kind of just accepted it with all of the other drama she had just accepted. Her mother's funeral was tomorrow afternoon; which she was not physically or emotionally prepared for. She took several more deep breaths thinking about how to get home, what to say to Seto…that was even if she wanted to say anything to him….she felt like nothing needed to be said, he was a big boy, he could figure it out on his own.

------Inside with Gina-------

_Seto threw me away from him as if he didn't even want me. HA!! I know deep down inside he still has a lust for me. Every man in this room secretly wants to take me home. Its not that I want to necessarily go home with Kaiba, but I defiantly don't want him goiing home with that little cheer leader. Kaiba knows that he wants me it will just take some work…and probably some alcohol_

Just before Kaiba began yelling at Gina she saw Serenity run out to the balcony. Seto's back was turned to where Serenity was, he never saw her.

_On the other hand, maybe I won't even have to convince Kaiba to bring me home. I think my work with Mr. Kaiba is done here. That's fine; I was getting kind of bored of him. He thinks he's all that and a bag of chips….He's not….not that any thing was bad about it. I enjoyed myself while I was with him…yes….defiantly enjoyed myself when I was with him….he was….born lucky I suppose and he had confidence when we were together….I liked the confidence, but Serenity is a lot weaker of a person….I bet with some simple words I can convince her to leave…it won't be that hard at all, it seems like she doesn't fit in anyways we'll just play on that….._

-------Not in Gina's head anymore-----

Gina pretends to storm away from Kaiba and the dance floor; like his words actually affected her. When Gina went outside to where Serenity was standing she stood several feet behind her and exhaled a happy sounding breath of air, which achieved her goal in getting Serenity's attention. Serenity swung around, knowing that it was Gina who came out here. Probably just to further rub in the fact that she had just taken her date and now had two wealthy men at the party begging for her.

"You know Serenity, it's probably past your bedtime, you should think about getting home…You and Seto just weren't meant to be, you are from completely different background and it would have never worked…There is a cab waiting for you up front, the fare is already paid….I suggest you take it"

There was so much attitude in her words Serenity could practically taste it. Normally in this situation she would want to beat the living hell out of the girl for saying something like this to her face. Serenity was already so defeated by the night's activities……the week's activities…. that she had no energy left to argue with. She rolled her eyes and left the balcony going around the outside of the building, avoiding passing back through the building. Serenity found a cab waiting for her out front she got in it and gave him the Moto house address. She slumped in the back of the Taxi seat, it was not very comfortable, especially in heels and a dress. Then again, she had yet to ride in a cab that she could qualify as 'comfy'. The taxi driver looked pretty regular, she couldn't' see his face but he was listening to a foot ball game on the radio. He had shut the divider to not disturb her as much through the drive but every once in awhile she would hear the announcers classic "GGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL" and the driver would follow suite in yelling happily or angrily depending on the team. Serenity scooted over to the left side of the cab so she could watch the buildings and the stars as they drove; before she knew it she had dozed off.

Fifteen minutes later Serenity awoke to the end of the foot ball game and the driver slamming his hands on the steering wheel yelling profanities, eventually he turned the radio off and cooled off. Serenity glanced at the radio clock; she figured another 5 minute drive or so to the Moto house. They were starting to enter the commercial section of Domino and would soon be very close to the game shop. Serenity continued looking out the window at the stores and anybody else that was out on the street at this time at night. It wasn't too late at night so lots of people were still going home from dinners and going out to bars, it was 9:55. She should have been coming up to the Moto's house soon but she didn't recognize any of the buildings that she was around. She knocked on the dividing glass.

"Excuse me, I was wondering how much longer it was going to be?" There was no reply; the man didn't even turn his head. She pounded on the glass harder and tried to pry it open

"HEY!! HELLO! Can you hear me up there?" The man flinched, but did not react to her words. Serenity started to freak out. Cab drivers could be very weird and she needed to get out of this situation as soon as possible. Finally they came to a red light and the cab came to a rest. Serenity started pulling on both the doors trying to get them open, she tried rolling down the windows and trying to unlock them with no luck. Finally she started pounding on the windows trying to break them or get some ones attention. The entire time she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"KNOCK IT OFF BACK THERE! NO ONE CAN SEE YOU, NO ONE WILL HELP YOU"

The man slammed his fist on the divider to get her to stop screaming; it had finally gotten someone's attention just not the attention that she wanted.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!! What do you want with me? Where are you taking me? LET ME OUT OF HERE!! PULL OVER RIGHT NOW!!!"

Serenity started slamming on the divider hoping that it would break. Instead the driver slammed on the brakes and Serenity's head slammed against the window. Serenity cradled her head and doubled over in the seat, resting her head on the bench. Her head swarmed with pain and it felt like her brain had spun around in her skull, it made her feel nauseous and dizzy, she had to stop screaming momentarily. This would not be a very opportune moment to black out. Serenity regained herself after a of couple minutes of resting and keeping her head low. Then a thought…CELL PHONE…the reached for her purse and dumped its contents onto the seat grabbing her cell phone from the pile and opening it. No Signal. How could she not have a single? She was in the middle of Domino, She always had a single. The driver must have seen her attempt to use her cell phone because she could see him hold up a little black box that he waved back and forth for her to see.

"See…..no interruptions tonight dear"

Serenity now started screaming and kicking the divider trying to make an escape or something that would be helpful. The driver slammed on his breaks again and Serenity again slammed against the divider. This time it wasn't her head though but it still made her stop screaming. She attempted a different approach; this time she calmly tried talking to the driver:

"Where are you taking me? What do you want with me? Why are you doing this?"

Surprisingly and contrary to what Serenity believed was going to happen the man answered her. His voice was very raspy the way in which he talked made him sound like he was off of the street. He only had one tone that was deep and scary there was no enthusiasm or emotion in any of his words….he obviously didn't care.

"You'll know when we get there, I don't give a shit about you, and because the money is good"

Serenity supposed they were good answers, but everything was going through her mind who this man worked for. Was this the gangs the police were talking about? Was this Seo's way of getting back at Serenity for leaving the party? That couldn't have been true. He practically pushed her away from the party. She was starting to freak out again and this was not a time for freaking out, she had to stay calm and collected so if an opportunity to escape arrived she could grasp it.

"I will pay you double what ever your boss is paying you"

There was a moments silence when Serenity thought that the man was actually considering it

"TRIPPLE…I will pay you triple what ever your boss is paying you"

She didn't really have any money to give this man, obviously, but it could give her an opportunity to run to safety.

"I don't think you understand that money is not the only….._privilege_…..I get out of you"

At that moment the driver pulled off the main road onto bumpier roads which he didn't slow down for which made the ride increasingly more hazardous for Serenity in the back. Serenity felt nauseous again. Serenity looked outside to see if she could figure out where she was. There were factories and large buildings. Then she saw a building she recognized, they were at the shipping yards. She knew where she was! If she could manage to escape she would know how to get out. About a three blocks north of the shipping yards there was a gas station that was open 24hrs. If she could get there, she could call for help and get the police.

The cab pulled into an area between two buildings where there was no lighting. Serenity couldn't see out of the cab; the cab came to a sudden halt in between the buildings. Damn it. Serenity started slamming around in the back seat to try and find a way out. She tried all of the doors, the windows and even tried to break into the trunk. There was no way out. She calmed herself down to try and hear what was going on outside. The driver got out of the car and left the lights inside the car on so Serenity couldn't see anything outside at all. She heard voices coming from the side of the car she was on. She pressed her ear to the window to hear better. The drivers voice was talking to at least one other person, there might have been two, she couldn't tell.

"Hey, Dustin, do you have it? She's going to be a tough one; we'll probably need a lot"

"Yeah, here…I'll back you up incase anything happens."

"Thanks man" the sarcasm was dripping off of his words

Serenity prepared herself for the door to open. _Should she attack as soon as the door is open or wait to see what happens._ She decided that trying to take the upper hand was clearly the smarter choice in the situation. Going calmly against her will just wasn't her thing. She heard the key slide into the door across from where she was huddled; she was crouched down on her feet so she would be able to spring towards him. She didn't really have a plan except to escape and get to that gas station. She knew it was bad that the light was on in the cab because her eyes would not be adjusted to the darkness and she would not be able to see the men outside. The door clicked open and she sprung towards the door. She grabbed the driver's arms near his wrists and tried to push herself besides him, this didn't work so she kneed him the nuts hoping to disable him long enough to get away. She wasn't strong enough to just push him away from her, he was struggling to get her off of him when she kneed him.

"SON OF A BITCH…..YOU LITTLE"

He doubled over into the cab which was not what Serenity intended because now his dead weight was almost on top of her. She tried to push herself away but he had already freed himself from her grip. She was still part way out of the cab so the driver grabbed her body right below her arms and threw her back into the cab. He was still clearly suffering from her hitting him in the nuts. Now he climbed into the cab nearly on top of her.

She started panicking having flash backs to the night that Seto saved her in the alleyway. That night that man tried to rip her clothes off…he was touching her all over….then she came to out of the flash back to the man that was pushing her into the cab. It was the same man!

That's where she regonized his voice. It was the man from the alleyway. Why was he here trying to take her again? WHY? The man, Matt, had a syringe in his hand, it was uncapped and he was ready to stick it in Serenity. Now Serenity was freaking out more trying to get away from him. She was kicking and screaming and flailing around hoping that it would get her away from him. He got closer to her and she punched him in the face with her right arm and as she did he stabbed the syringe into her left arm. She screamed, the pain was enough on its own to make her pass out. She knew she couldn't though, she had to keep fighting. She tried grabbing his neck and shoulders to push him away. What ever he had injected into her was freezing cold and she could feel it start to pump through her veins. As she thought she was succeeding in pushing him away from her she realized that her vision was going black on the edges and her limbs here tingly. The man backed away from her to stand outside the cab. She attempted to escape out the cab but fell unconscious in the act. Her body went limp and she was no longer escaping.


	19. Chapter 19

Here is another chapter guys! I hope you like it! Its a little shorter but exciting! Please Read and Review :D

LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!!

-------At the party-- Kaiba's point of view------

Gina was storming away from him.

_What the hell was wrong with her? She is going to ruin the entire deal if she continues this bullshit. Serenity is probably already pissed for her even being her. Serenity doesn't know who Gina actually is, but she's a girl, I'm sure Serenity already figured out the majority of the picture in her head. She's smart, by now she probably knows the full story, she just doesn't know that I'm not interested in Gina….I haven't been interested in Gina in a long time. It's a big turn off when girls cheat on you. Especially when its my competing companies….god she is such a whore…Although I hate to admit it…..Mrs. Griffer is right….that woman is nothing but trouble. I am so stupid from not seeing it from the beginning. This is why I stay away from women. ITS WAY TOO MUCH DRAMA….ugh I really need Serenity to pretend to enjoy my company right now so that Mr. Dotson gets this deal to go through._

With that Kaiba returned his stand by the girl's bathroom to wait for Serenity so that he could explain everything to her. A lady emerged from the bathroom Kaiba stopped her

"Was there a girl in there….Serenity?"

"No, I don't think so"

Seto grunted,

_I'm going to have to go in there…..ugh…..she either managed to leave when I wasn't looking or is in there crying. I hope she's not crying, I'm not very good with crying, the only person I am around that ever cries is Mokuba and I don't think I should treat Serenity the same way I treat my little brother…that would just be weird….oh god! What if she saw GINA and I dancing together?_

He bolted into the women's bathroom. He had no time to worry about what people thought of him if he went into the women's bathroom that was the least of his concerns. His first concern was Serenity, then his business deal, then everything else on his plate. He bolted in, almost at a jog, to try and find her. He checked the sink area and then ran down the stalls, they were all empty. He felt like such a creeper, there was no one else in the bathroom so it was not that big of a worry, but still, he felt like a creeper.

_She wasn't in the bathroom….maybe she went outside….hopefully she went outside….if she is not outside I've got hell to pay.....I really hope she just went outside, I just need to explain to her what is going on….I need to find her before Gina does._

Seto emerged from the bathroom casually as possible so that people didn't realize he was emerging from the Women's bathroom. He didn't think anyone noticed…and if they did, they didn't make a scene about it. Seto quickly scanned the room to look for Serenity. No luck. Then he caught eyes with a particular someone he was not really fans of….Pegasus…..He nodded his head at Kaiba and then pointed outside towards the balcony. Obviously the table had been watching the entire events of the past 10 minutes…watching everything…..he hated when people watched him….it made him angry. He headed outside although it made him panic a little inside because Gina had headed outside after she had stormed off away from him.

_I don't like Gina. I am not attracted to Gina. I have not thought about Gina for over a year. I don't like Gina. I like Serenity. WHAT? I like Serenity….no no… I don't LIKE serenity I just prefer Serenity over Gina……do I like Serenity...It's mutt's little sister….how could I like her?....I don't like her… I just think I like her….its Dotson's stupid mind tricks he's playing on me….they are getting in my head…..I should have just dropped this stupid deal…..Kaiba Corp can recover from a fall….granted this fall might be a little bigger than others….I am not going to get fired….I am not going to loose my job…..not going to happen_

Kaiba strode outside towards the balcony; he swung the door open as he walked outside. It was much cooler outside; the quick breeze of fresh, cool air was refreshing over his body. He was already in a heated mood so the cool air felt good, crisp; it cleared his head. Once he was outside the building the door swung shut behind him. He stood still for a couple seconds, both taking in the fresh air and letting his eyes adjust to the light of the night. Once his eyes had adjusted he peered around the balcony…..no sign of Serenity. He walked around a little making sure he didn't miss her on the far ends…he was right, she wasn't there. Finally he walked up to the rail and grasped it with both hands….elbows locked straight and pushed against the railing thinking about what to do.

Then he spotted someone, down in the yard by the lower deck. It was closed off during night parties, but now the balcony door was swung open and there was someone down there. Who ever it was, they were sitting down on a chair, and he couldn't tell if it was Serenity or someone else at the party. He quickly walked down to the person but when he was within 20 meters of the person he realized it wasn't Serenity at all…..in fact it was Gina.

_DAMN IT! This is not good. I really need to find Serenity. WHERE COULD SHE BE! She was supposed to be here with me. What could she be doing! How DARE her leave me….who does she think she is hiding at a party __**I **__invited her to....never mind that I just need to find her so I can hopefully settle this mess with Dotson_

As Kaiba saw that it was Gina he slowed his pace and made a turn in direction so he wouldn't have to go by Gina; but it was too late, she had already seen him.

"I was wondering when you would finally come out to see me….I knew you couldn't stay away from me that long"

Kaiba grunted with displeasure. His patients for Gina had run out along time ago

"Stop these stupid fucking games….no one is around…I'm sick of your shit….you've played games too many times around me."

"But Seto…..your always playing games….your always playing your stupid little games….what is it….Duel clowns?"

"I have told you a million times….you don't have permission to call me Seto"

"O.K. _Kaiba_ you always like having the upper hand I guess……I kind of miss that….what do you say? One more night with me? I do kind of miss you"

"Knock it off, you know I wouldn't ever fucking touch you again….especially now that you're the talk of the town…..you've pretty much slept with everyone that's worth more than 5 million dollars."

"I guess you should be proud I started with you"

Kaiba rolled his eyes….he didn't have time for this bull shit

"What did you say to Serenity?"

"Oh darling, I didn't have to say anything to her….you did all the damage yourself….she just took a taxi and went home"

"DAMN IT…..This is all your fault!"

Kaiba left Gina and jogged back up to the balcony and then around the side of the building to the front where they had entered earlier….where everything had been going smoothly…as planned.

Kaiba scanned the area….no sign of Serenity. Then he spotted the door man still standing outside

"Did you see my date leave?"

"Yes sir she left about 10 minutes ago in I think Domino cab #146"

Kaiba never said thanks, he hailed his driver who immediately pulled up and opened the door for him

"The Kame Game shop……step on it!"

Kaiba climbed into his limo and sat in the first seat. He was filled with emotions. He was angry…..angry that he had to leave the party to pick up his date….angry that he even had to be here. Normally he wouldn't show up to these events. He was upset that Gina was here at the party…it made his stomach churn. He didn't like seeing her. She cheated on him and even though he never showed it…it did hurt him. Then there was a third emotion…he did not understand it, but it had to do with not knowing what Serenity was doing going home.

_Why would she just leave and head home? Did I really make her that upset? She didn't even give me time to explain. Maybe Gina did have a little talk with her. God knows what she could have said….she could have put any thought she wanted into Serenity's head; she is that manipulative._

Seto watched out the window as he was passing by places in Domino that he knew of….lots of restaurants….he ranked them in his head as he drove by. It was about a 15 minute drive….his driver could pull it off in 10 minutes in a rush. Seto looked at his watch….it was 10:05….by quarter after he would arrive….he had ten minutes to figure out in his head what he was going to say. Hopefully he could just talk to Serenity. Hopefully she hadn't gotten inside and explained to Jou and Yami what a terrible person he was….ugh…he could see it now the entire gang yelling at him for being such a low life….low life…please! Maybe he should just head home and get some work done and forget about this whole thing. Call Mr. Dotson in the morning and explain that he didn't have time for games and that he could handle his company and its issues on his own. He had for several years now and didn't have any troubles yet. He ran his hand through is hair and rested his forehead on his palm…he could only hope he could get a couple words in with Serenity.

Before he knew it the Limo pulled up along the side walk in front of the Kame Game Shop. The light was on in the front of the building lighting up the sidewalk. The upstairs lights were on and he could hear several voices….he could hear at least 3 voices….they were all male…he figured Mr. Moto, yugi, and Jou….he couldn't hear Serenity….hopefully she wasn't crying in the bathroom or something. He didn't hear a lot of joking and laughing so Serenity had probably already informed them about her terrible night. He walked to the side door which was used when the game shop wasn't open, he took a deep breath and rang the door bell. He heard Yugi yell that he was going to get it and heard him barrel down the stairs, he swung the door open

"HEY SERIN, did you forget your……'

He faded off when he didn't see Serenity at the door, before saying anything to Kaiba Yugi checked both the left and the right.

"Where is Serenity?"

"She's not here? She took a taxi back here; she should have been here 10 minutes ago"

Seto had a slightly worried tone in his voice that yami just barely caught.

"What the hell did you do Kaiba!" Yami yelled at him

"I didn't do anything! She was upset, she ran off, I figured she came home!"

"You let her take a fucking taxi home! After everything she's been through! What the hell is wrong with you!"

"I didn't know she had run off. I would have taken her!"

The two of them yelling back and forth got the attention of the guys upstairs who both ran downstairs to join Yami and Kaiba.

"Hey! Whats goin' on here? Where's my Sister?"

Jou demanded at Kaiba who didn't really know what was going on either and had taken a step back to get out of the commotion of the door way

"I let you bring her on a date and you don't bring her back! What the shit Kaiba!"

"SHUT UP MUTT!"

"What the HELL did you do to my sister SETO!"

"ALRIGHT, you three, yelling isn't going to do anything here"

Mr. Moto put a hand on Jou's shoulder to calm him down; Jou just shrugged it off.

"Alright, has anyone tried calling her cell phone?"

Jou pulled out his phone, dialed, and waited…the entire time pacing around and tapping his foot as if it were taking forever' then finally he put the phone back into my pocket

"It says the number isn't available…what the hell does that mean?"

"It means she's somewhere where she doesn't have service"

"What? You always have service in Domino"

"Jou…."

"I hope she didn't go back home…..dad…..we have to check back home….if she went there…..it can't be good"

"You guys check there and anywhere you think she might be….I need to check a couple places"

"Where?"

Kaiba never answered Jou, he just turned around, looking quite pissed and headed back to his limo.

Jou was furious and worried at this point in time; he yelled after Kaiba

"If anything has happened to my sister I WILL BEAT YOUR FUCKING FACE IN MONEY BAGS!!"

Kaiba didn't flinch or turn or respond in any matter, he just got into his limo and disappeared. The two boys and grandpa Moto didn't waste anytime getting to Mr. Moto's rusted old car to try and find Serenity. Jou immediately got back on the phone and tried his sister again. He got the same response as before…nothing different. He hung up and started dialing through his phone book. He called Tea, Honda, Mia and anyone else he thought might know where Serenity is, no one had seen her. Jou was starting to freak out, he had no idea where Serenity was and it wasn't like her to go anyplace where she didn't have service. She always answered her phone. There was too much going on in the past couple weeks for Serenity to just wonder off into the night without telling anyone.

----Jou's head-----

_Where could she be?? She shouldn't be out here alone. I should have never let her go to that stupid party. If anything happened to her I'm going to kill Seto Kaiba….I will make him suffer if anything happened to Serenity. Just because he saved her doesn't mean he can hurt her. Even if he didn't actually hurt her He said she was upset…he probably did something stupid…That rich ass money bags piece of shit. HE ISN"T EVEN HELPING US FIND HER. He probably doesn't care. I should have known better. I know I should have protected her more. First I can't protect her from dad and now I can't protect her from Moneybags…I can't believe I let her get into this mess. I hope she's okay. She has to be okay. She has to be okay. She has to be okay. She's going to be okay. Where could she be?? I just hope she didn't go back home…god only knows what dad will do to her. _

_----_

Seto slammed the door once he got into the limo. Sitting on the seat closest to the window he watched as the boys jog to their car to go find Serenity. Hopefully they will find her.

"Mr. Kaiba Sir, where would you like me to drive to?"

"Down town"

_Where the hell could she be?? What has she gotten herself into this time? She better not be in trouble…AGAIN. I have saved her ass enough times this week. She better not be in trouble. She's probably just crying someplace. Maybe she took refuge at a friend's house. If she did, that's up to the toon squad to find her. There is no way in hell I am going anywhere near Tea's house. _

Chills went down his back

_I am not mentally prepared for that. I need to find her, but I'm not wasting my night to it. If I can't find her in an hour, I'm going home and finishing up some work. If I don't get to buy out Dotson's company I'll have to catch up on all other work so that we don't fall any farther behind than we need to. School is almost out; so I can dedicate a lot more time to the company if this plan doesn't go through. It probably won't by now. Serenity ruined it by running off on me. I can't believe she would do that. Actually I can….she's mutts little sister…Obviously she is just like him. Running off at the first sign of trouble. WHAT AM I SAYING? Serenity is not like mutt…maybe they aren't fully related…no they are related. She picked family over me at the restaurant that night…well I guess I would pick family over a date too. Do I like her?? No….yeah I guess so….no…. I don't fucking know. All I know is that until I find her I won't know._

Seto had awkward feelings and emotions running through his body. He didn't fully understand why he was feeling this way. He felt like he had butterflies in his stomach. The nervous kind of butterflies like he used to get when he was just starting out as CEO and wasn't sure how people would react. He related it to those feelings.

_Why am I so freaking nervous? I have nothing to be nervous about. I have not been nervous in a long time. Why am I nervous? Am I nervous about Serenity? No…I am nervous about this deal. I am nervous about the company. I care about the company first. No I care about Mokuba first. Then I care about Serenity, then the company. NO I care about Mokuba, the Company and then Serenity. My Company comes before Serenity; but my body is telling me that Serenity comes before it. I need to get to the bottom of this. _

Kaiba saw a familiar block in the down town area

"Quick, take a right here"

The limo took a hard right which sent Kaiba sliding across the seat to the other side of the limo

"PULL OVER……RIGHT HERE….STOP THE CAR!"

Seto bolted out of the limo before the driver could even think about getting out and opening the door for him. It had started raining. Seto walked down the street about a half of a block. It was a bad neighborhood. There were bums sitting all over the sidewalks and storefronts trying to get out of the rain. Kaiba could see at least one per block standing around. In all the alleys he could hear voices and over everything he could hear the faint bass of the music from the surrounding clubs. He saw some fires in alleyways, bums trying to keep warm. Some of them he could hear younger kids hanging out. Domino badass jerks that think everything is theirs. Those are the ones that hurt Serenity that night. Kaiba wished he could ring there necks. Then he came to a familiar store front. It had an old red and white striped awning that had been out in the weather for too long. It was ripped and torn and the window front was boarded up. Lots of this end of downtown had closed up because of the gangs. Kaiba was drenched. He didn't even notice by this point in time. He was focused and everyone knew that when Kaiba was focused on doing something….not much else bothered him. He walked into the alley way. This was it. This was the alley way he found her in that night. He walked about 30 feet into the alley way. There were dumpsters on the left side. Garbage and other junk leaned up against the right side. Pretty much the same way he left it in that night. There were several puddles forming in the alley way.

It was just like that other night that he saved her. Seto's vision began to blur. He could see her lying on the ground again, just like that night. His stomach wrenched, he doubled over falling to his knees and putting a hand out to catch his fall. The other wrapped around his stomach. He felt like he was going to be sick. He felt like he did that night when the guy was hitting him. But he didn't feel any of that pain that night. He was in a trance until he got home later. Then he was in pain. His head started to ring. No. It wasn't his head. His phone was ringing. He gathered himself and leaned back so that he was kneeling on the ground. He didn't even care that he was kneeling in a puddle. He took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen. It was Serenity. She was calling him. Finally she must have gotten service and was able to call him. He had been worried sick…literally. He quickly answered:

"Serenity! Are you okay? Where are you?"

It was the most concerned Kaiba had ever sounded, it was as concerned he would be he felt if anything had happened to Mokuba. But this was different. He wanted her safe. He wanted her with him because he knew that she was safe with him.

"SETO!" Her scream was cut off but Seto knew that there was a help me on the end of it. He suddenly lost all of the previous emotions he had.

He recognized the voice that followed. And he was pissed.

"AWWWW How sweet your darling little girlfriend here thinks that you can save her. Come to the warehouse on pier 8. Come alone. And don't try anything stupid…I imagine you know the consequences"


	20. Chapter 20

They pulled off of the main road onto an access road in the shipping yards. It was dark. There were almost no lights on in the entire area, a couple on the ends of buildings, but nothing to reveal where they were going or what they were about to encounter.

"Pier 8 sir?"

"Yes, pull up along side of the building, when I get out, drive to the nearest police station and tell them what has happened. That should give me enough time to settle this"

"Sir, are you sure? I can go with you"

"No, its fine"

The limo slowly proceeded down between two long warehouses; these were loading/holding/customs buildings for the city. Huge ships came in here to drop off supplies and such. It was fairly impressive seeming that it looked like the buildings had been built in the 1920's. The entire place reeked of diesel, grease and oil.

"Sir, look in front of us"

In front of the limo, about 20 meters up there was a car, as they got closer to it Kaiba realized it was a Taxi, the lights were on and the back door was open and it was the same number taxi as the door man from the party said Serenity had taken

"STOP HERE!"

The limo came to a screeching stop in back of the taxi. Kaiba could immediately see men around the limo and hear footsteps along with talking. He peered out of the door to try and plan the best attack plan. He wasn't planning on doing this in a calm and assertive manner; he was more of the aggressive type. If he made a scene when he got out of the limo there might be a chance that the driver could get away. Seto caught on to the shadow that was approaching the door on the right side of the limo that he was closest to, he planned on waiting till he was almost at the door then knocking him out with it. He was waiting for the opportune moment.

BAM…..BAM….

Two gun shots went off. Kaiba flinched with the sound of each one. He took a couple deep breaths, he was still alive. Slowly turning his head so he could examine what just happened he saw the blood splattered all over the driver's seat and the windows. His driver was dead.

_Damn it…..I'm on my own now_

Kaiba was a little shaken and a little more serious. Now he knew these people were willing to kill. There was no fun and games here. He could get himself into a lot of trouble. He accepted that fact that he might be exiting the car to his death. But then again Seto Kaiba wasn't one to go down without a fight. Seto saw the man come near the door almost to opening it. He swung the door open as quickly and as forcibly as he could to try and take out the man on the other side. Kaiba heard the man loose his footing in the loose gravel. He quickly emerged from the limo tackling the man so that he stayed on the ground. Kaiba didn't even get a look at his face he just started punching him hoping to knock him out, or worse if he could. There were two men though and Kaiba was well aware of this. As soon as Kaiba felt the man beneath him go limp he stood to try and fight the other attacker. Kaiba had lost track of if the man was in front or in back of the limo. His eyes had yet to adjust to the darkness, he quickly peered around but has he turned to look behind him the second attacker slammed his head against the limo. Kaiba slid to his knees and tried to regain his footing and balance but everything was a blur. He tried to push himself back up onto his feet but the attacker was relentless and rammed the butt of his gun against Kaiba's temple. He hit the ground without anymore fight. Kaiba wasn't unconscious, but he wasn't conscious enough to do anything.

Everything was slightly blurry he could see the gray gravel, the white limo, and the silhouette of the second attacker. He tried to move his arms or his legs, he had no power over them, and he felt useless. Kaiba's vision started to blur and then get darker, he blacked out.

Everything was still blurry. Now he could see the stars, he must have been rolled onto his back. He heard voices; he could only determine a couple words here and there. He tried to move his arms, he still felt like they had lead weights attached to them; even his eyelids felt heavy.

"HE BROKE MY FUCKING FACE!"

A quick dark object entered Kaiba's vision from the direction that the voice was coming from; probably a boot. Then he felt a sharp pain to the side of his face and his nose. Then all he saw was blackness again.

------

Serenity slowly opened her eyes; she was lying on her back on a cold metal floor. She lied still for a minute hoping she was safe, even though deep down inside she knew she wasn't. She couldn't hear any voices so she slowly opened her eyes, it was very dark around her, there were only a few over head lights illuminating the area. The lights were very crude just a light bulb hanging under a small metal disk to direct the light downward. She was inside one of those packaging warehouses, but this one seemed to be out of order. Serenity started to look around before she moved; she was in a room probably 10m by 10m. There was a door to her down right; she could see just on the side of her right leg. The door looked heavy and metal…it also looked rusted. Everything in the room looked rusted; the whole area had an old musty smell to it that reminded her of an old basement. Serenity's face hurt, she brought her hand to her face to wipe off the dry blood she could feel clinging to her cheek. Her hand wouldn't reach her face, she sat up and looked down at her arms, and they were handcuffed to the floor. On the floor there were large loops to attach crates and machinery to, each of Serenity's hands were handcuffed to a separate loop about a meter apart.

Serenity at first stayed calm and tried to pull her hands out from the hand cuffs, but it was no luck; the handcuffs were fastened to her wrists so tight that they were pinching her skin; she could not even get them over the bottom of her bones in her wrist. Next serenity attempted to grab hold of the handcuffs and break or bend them; she figured since the other end of each handcuff was attached to metal she might be capable of bending them. She was not strong enough to even budge the handcuffs and all of the pulling just scrapped on her wrists with great pain and caused them to swell around the handcuffs. Finally Serenity tried to grab the loops and rip them from the ground, but they were bolted in securely. She wasn't going anywhere. By now serenity had started to freak out a little, she would have no chance of ever escaping if she was handcuffed to the floor. Serenity attempted again to fit her hands through the handcuffs. She had always thought she had small hands, but they were not small enough apparently. As she was pulling the handcuffs just ripped farther into her wrist cutting them and eventually creating bleeding gashes around her wrist. Once Serenity felt blood drip down her hand to the floor she knew it was time to take a break, she felt light headed from all of the stress and her leg was aching from where the man injected her. She looked up at the ceiling and prayed for a way out.

The light came on to her left, her head snapped to it hoping for good news. She could hear voices. There was a large window about 3 meters wide and 2 meters tall to her left; the shades were closed. She could see figures behind the shades, she counted three, they all looked like men and all the voices sounded manly. She couldn't hear any words they were saying, it all just sounded like jiberish through the window and metal. She tired to concentrate on listening but she couldn't specify anything. Then a door slammed shut, she quickly looked back to her right.

The corner around the door was very dark, so it took Serenity a moment to adjust to the contrast. Once she saw who was standing in the doorway she immediately began to try and pull out of the handcuffs again. They still did not budge; it pulled on the gashes on her wrist which made her wince in pain as she continued with all of her might to get free. The man, Matt, moved towards her slowly, not saying anything until he was a couple meters from her side.

"Poor serenity…..handcuffed to the floor like this…..it's too bad really, if I had known you before all of this I might have made you mine"

"I would die before being yours!"

Serenity spit towards Matt, she knew there was no reasoning with them now, and they were dead set on what ever plan they had.

"Well that's good, I'll make you mine right here!!"

Matt rushed towards Serenity and threw himself on top of her. Matt kneeled on top of her, he pinched her legs beneath him so she would be unable to squirm or kick him. He leaned over and forcefully held her face in place while Serenity struggled to free her self. Matt began to vigorously kiss her for what seemed to be minutes before he sat back up. Serenity went to fly at him punching but her arms only struggled against the handcuffs which made her scream in pain, at this point the blood was easily dripping onto the floor creating a small puddle around her hands.

"MMMMmmmm….you taste good…..no wonder why Kaiba keeps you around."

Serenity quickly made the connection that what ever these people wanted it had to do with Kaiba and she was the bait….she also made the connection that the bait usually dies.

-----

Kaiba slowly came too; slowly opening his eyes he quickly regained consciousness but also regained the pain in his head and face. His nose felt broken and he could taste blood on his lips and in his mouth. He was in an old room. It looked remarkably like an interrogation room besides the sparse chairs and desk that made it an office. As he opened his eyes completely he realized that he was sitting upright in a chair with his hand cuffed in front of him on his lap. They still felt like they were full of lead; his head also felt like it was full of lead, he could barely lift it to look around the room. He knew there were people in the room, but it was impossible for him to focus on them. It was like history class all over again, he couldn't keep his eyes open long enough to do anything. He just wanted to fall asleep but he knew he couldn't, he kept trying to fight it.

"Seto, I have decided to change plans"

Kaiba recognized the voice…this sudden adrenaline rush made Kaiba completely awake and ready to fight.

"It's Kaiba to you"

"You know, if I have to call you Kaiba than you should have to call me Mr. Moran…..you calling me Dotson would be….equally insubordinate."

Kaiba lunged towards Dotson, he didn't have a plan, but he wanted to strangle the life out of him. Dotson's men had beaten the crap out of Kaiba and he had no idea where Serenity was at. As Kaiba lunged out of his chair towards Dotson a 2nd party, Dustin, grabbed Kaiba by the shoulders and threw him back into his seat. Dustin was a large man, probably 6'3" and probably about 120 kilos. Although Kaiba could, and had, fought him before, At this point in time Dustin had little to no trouble putting Kaiba in his place since he was already about to collapse.

"WHERE IS SERENITY!!! I swear to god I am going to kill you!"

At first Dotson didn't say anything, he smirked and continued to walk slowly around the room.

"oh you'll see her in a minute….but first….lets talk about our deal, Shall we?"

"I don't make deals with criminals!"

"I think you'll change your mind….it would be in you and Serenity's best interest to make this one."

"What do you want Dotson?"

"Well….Seto…..I want your life…..I know it sounds strange, but since my company took a plummet a year ago, I lost any sort of retirement plan. I used all of my stocks and saved up money to try and get my company back to life…but it just kept dieing, KAIBA CORP JUST KEPT TAKING MORE FROM ME!!... but you Kaiba, you live with almost unlimited money, everyone respects you, you have a secure job, you wouldn't loose your money even if Kaiba Corp closed its doors tomorrow. I want that! I want your money! I want your half of Kaiba Corp so that I never have to work hard again. I am sick of doing everything by myself. I am sick of not getting respect from any. SO end of story I want you to sign over your half of the Kaiba Corp!"

"I will never sign my part over, especially to a low life like you….your disgusting…WHERE IS SERENITY….WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!....If anything has happened to her, I will make you suffer!"

Kaiba tried to lunge at Dotson again only to be thrown back in his seat, only this time after being tossed around he received a blow to his left cheek from Dustin, It was extremely powerful and in his already weakened state his head slung to the side like a rag doll. The left side of his face was pounding, his head remained turned to the right as he tried to recover, the pain was echoing through is head. Kaiba saw stars for several minutes before he came to again.

"You know Seto…my friend Dustin here wouldn't mind killing you…whether or not you sign over your company, you will die here tonight. If you do however sign over your half of the company, your mansion, and pretty much all of your belongings, Serenity will not die. However if you don't sign it all over to me….I will make sure my men make her suffer before she dies….oh it will be marvelous, when your dead you should ask god to let you stay and watch the show. She will probably be calling out your name….but you won't be there….she will wish we had killed her"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Seto again lunged at Dotson but before he could get anywhere near him Dustin thew Kaiba against the wall. He slammed up against the wall; he felt his head bounce against the metal and his entire back echoed with pain. He slid to a sitting position on the floor leaning up against the wall. He coughed up blood. He brought his forearm to his mouth to wipe the blood away; he wasn't sure what part of him was bleeding. At his point he couldn't feel most of his body. He was going to be sore after this one, if he made it out of this one.

"Put him back in the chair"

Dustin grabbed Kaiba by his shirt and lifted him off the ground with ease. At first Kaiba didn't struggle, but after being lifted up Kaiba used all of his energy left to kick him in the gut to try and release his grip on him. It worked and Kaiba fell straight back to the floor. The impact made him see stars for a second but he tried to quickly regain his footing. He was crouched on his knees when he knew his plan wasn't going to work. Dustin was already up and lunged at him. With one movement Dustin was able to kick Kaiba in the chest and knock him back to the ground. The kick knocked the wind out of Kaiba who laid on the ground trying to breath. It felt like someone was sitting on his chest and he couldn't get any breath in. Finally Dustin grabbed him again. This time from his back and put him in the chair. Finally Kaiba took a breath, it felt like forever and Kaiba was panting out of breath after this. He calmly sat in the chair knowing all well that this fighting wasn't going to get him anywhere but dead.

_I need a plan. I am weak right now; I can't take Dustin since he is a coward and beat me when I was down. He knew all too well that he would never be able to take me when I was at my strongest. I need a plan. What kind of plan can I have right now? There is nothing in this room that I can use. The door is straight ahead of me, about 5 meters. I could make it in a sprint without Dustin catching me. But not right now. I would barley be able to jog. Where is Serenity? God she better be okay. If she isn't okay I don't know what I would do. This is my entire fault. Stupid fucking Gina. I am going to personally beat the shit out of her. She had to have known what she was doing….she set me up….she set us up….she set us up….what a bitch….she is going to rot in jail for the rest of her life. Dotson….he won't rot in jail…I want to kill him myself. And if I don't get to I will have someone in jail do it. I will never sign over my company. There will be another way. Eventually he will make a mistake and I will be free to make my move. I hope Serenity is okay. I don't know what they plan on doing with her. She has been through so much I can't imagine she can handle much more without cracking. IF HE HURTS HER PRETTY FACE I'LL KILL THEM ALL!_

"Seto I think its best you don't try anything stupid. That was your third attempt. After this, I shoot you, make Serenity suffer and find another way to get a hold of Kaiba Corp."

Dotson pulled a .9mm handgun out and aimed it at Kaiba…

"I promise Seto. Next time you make a move, I WILL SHOOT YOU IN THE HEAD"

Kaiba got the effort up to raise his head and look at him, he gave a slight nod and his head fell back down, Kaiba was not unconscious he just did not have the energy to keep his head up. He felt like everything was spinning a little. He couldn't focus on everything and every part of his body was aching.

"Good, Dustin, you can leave us alone now"

"Boss…..you sure?"

"Yeah, I have a feeling he will cooperate once you send her in"

Upon hearing _Her_ Kaiba lifted his head to look around the room and closely watch Dotson and the door

_HER? Serenity!_

Dustin left the room and shut the door behind him. Dotson grabbed a metal chair from the other side of the room and dragged it across the floor making a terrible screeching sound that ached Kaiba'a head even more. He put the chair down about two feet from Kaiba's and took a seat facing him. He took a few deep breaths looked at his gun and then back at Kaiba. He had a piece of paper in his hand.

"SO basically this paper says that you, Seto Kaiba, find that your are mentally unable to continue your position at Kaiba Corp and relinquish it to me, Dotson Moran. It states that you give me all of the rights to your property, your company, your money, your stocks, your bank account and pretty much anything else in your life. All you need to do is sign it, and Serenity goes free"

"I won't sign that"

Dotson took another quick deep breath; it wasn't the sound of frustration but just simply figuring out what to do next. He bit his bottom lip for a second, then stood up and dragged the chair away. He grabbed a pen that was lying on the desk and walked back over to Kaiba. He grabbed the handcuffs which forced Kaiba to lift his arms. Kaiba didn't give Dotson any satisfaction and left them dead weight. Dotson forced the pen into Kaiba's hand

"FUCKING SIGN IT NOW AND MAYBE I WILL SEND YOU TO ANOTHER COUNTRY AND LET YOU LIVE IN FUCKING SOUTH AMERICA!"

Dotson put Kaiba's pen up to the paper

"JUST SIGN IT OVER TO ME"

Kaiba let the pen drop the floor. This was fairly easy since he could barley hold the pen to begin with.

"I want to know she's alive first"

R&R PLEASE :D Love you all!! (P.S. I took a writing class last semester, I think it helped!)


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry, college and jobs own my life right now……I have warned in pervious chapters though that once classes start my writing usually comes to a halt for sometime. although I do wish that I could write every night….that would be a dream.

Anyways, to my reviewers: I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU….I guess I am too predictable at times with my writing, or just not writing quick enough and you already figured out what was in my head….hahaha….alright read on hope you like it!

Dotson exhaled loudly as he watched the pen drop to the floor, he slouched forward and then lurched back into the seat. He leaned over resting his forehead in his palm, but still with an eye on Seto so that he didn't try anything.

"Of course you do, why can't you just be easy….you are so difficult and stubborn…..making this more complicated than it has to be"

"I just want to know if she still in one piece and that you didn't already hurt her…..I'm a business man Dotson, wouldn't want my merchandise damaged"

Dotson laughed a little under his breath as he stayed in place, not moving from his slouched over rest, he seemed so calm and collected, like he knew what he was doing. However, deep down inside he was a volcano, ready to explode.

"Alright, she probably isn't hurt yet, I'm sure Matt is taking good care of her"

Dotson got up and leaned up against the wall that was to Kaiba's left he still had the gun in his right hand but crossed his arms as he leisurely leaned up against the wall

"FINE! Let her in!"

The door in front of Kaiba scrapped open against the floor, Kaiba's head snapped to waiting to make sure Serenity was okay, that was step one of his plan.

"SERENITY!"

Kaiba yelled as he saw a silhouette move through the door, but something wasn't right. This wasn't Serenity, she was too big and walked awkwardly as if she were in pain but trying to cover it.

"GINA! I should have known you were a back stabbing bitch from the moment I met you!"

Dotson started laughing hysterically at this little reunion of sorts. Gina casually walked into the room and shut the door behind her, she was still wearing her tight green dress and high heels, her hair was pulled back though now. She still looked like a skank to Kaiba. She didn't say or motion to anything, she casually walked into the room, she was over extending her hips as she walked trying to look sexy or something. It might have been working on Dotson, but Kaiba was beyond disgusted by this. Dotson didn't look towards Gina until she was close enough to Kaiba that he could keep his eyes on both of them. When Gina had walked closer she was about 3 ft away from Kaiba sitting on the seat and 4 or 5 ft from Dotson leaning on the wall. She paused for a moment and turned her head slightly towards Dotson, giving him a slow glance and a crooked smile. He nodded at her, and Kaiba caught that Dotson had slowly let his gaze wander down Gina's body. Kaiba felt appalled by this, felt like he was going to throw up in his mouth, he might, his mouth felt acidic and his throat began to itch, it was the first signs that he was going to throw up. He began swallowing a couple times to try and keep the vomit down, the taste of blood lingered on every swallow. Although it would make him laugh to see be Gina vomited on. He laughed in his head but knew he couldn't show any signs of comedy on the outside, he had to keep a straight face and keep this situation as real as it actually was.

Kaiba wished that he wasn't here. He thought it was silly to think that, not that any one would wish to be in a situation like this. But he could think of millions of other situations that he would rather be in. One that he knew Serenity wasn't in trouble, he hated that he was powerless to help her, where she might be. His head swelled with these thoughts, it made him feel a little better to think of the good things he could be doing. Although he was strong and he didn't actually need them, he hopped that maybe Serenity would be doing the same thing, maybe she was thinking of better times too and that she would be able to get through this. He knew that although she was strong, this was something she didn't need to deal with. She was strong, but she couldn't deal with this, she wasn't as strong as he was, he was like stone; solid and durable. Kaiba knew that he could push through this, he just hopped that there weren't any casualties along the way, he didn't know what he would do with out Serenity…..no, that's not what he meant, he took it back immediately after thinking it…..what he meant was that: He didn't know what he would do without Serenity in his life…..no…no….that wasn't what he wanted to think either. Serenity wasn't in HIS life….his life was his life….not hers. Did he want her in his life? No, that was impossible, the thought was ridiculous…..maybe they slipped him a drug, he couldn't possibly feel that way about someone

Gina swiftly began to take another couple steps forward towards Kaiba. She still didn't say anything, she didn't even look at his face, she was looking beyond him, probably still figuring out in her head what, if anything, she was going to say to him. She dodged to his just as she approached where Kaiba was sitting. His hands were cuffed in his lap, slumped down without any posture, his face was still discolored with battle wounds, his nose had stopped bleeding, but the reminisce from it was left along his face, he didn't really bother trying to wipe it off on his shoulder.

She walked to his side and extended her left arm forward so that her hand gently brushed onto his left shoulder, starting at his collar bone and following her trail around the back of him, tracing just below his neck and then across his other shoulder until she circled around the front of him. She put her right hand on his shoulder now, not holding him, just placing them there. She leaned over, eye level with him, and looked into his eyes. Her face was just inches away from his; she opened her mouth slightly, as if to speak, but instead exhaled, her warm breath pulsing on Kaiba face. The only thing Kaiba could think was that her breath still smelt like the tuna that was served at the dinner.

"Don't. Touch. Me" Was all he could get out between his clinched jaws, he was grinding his teeth.

She smirked again, her little half grin that probably made her feel sexy or devilish, or maybe, in her case, it was both. Either way swiftly and quickly in one motion let her hands slide slightly down his shoulders so the palms of her hands were resting on his chest, and also stooped down so that she was straddling him, sitting on his lap.

A low growl of disagreement came from Kaiba's throat, but Gina ignored it

Gina began to talk in a sweet voice trying to lull Kaiba in, as she talked she ran her hands around his shoulder and neck, which annoyed Kaiba, he didn't like being touched.

"Oh Seto, you don't really think I'm a bitch do you??, I always thought we would hit it off again, I never did get a proper good bye. I never did like good byes. Seto, you really have moved down in the world since we were last together. Since me you went to her? Really?"

As Gina was talking to Kaiba, Dotson had moved to the blinds, and on queue with the end of her sentence Dotson pulled the shades up revealing the poorly lit, large room on the other side of the glass. Kaiba struggled for his eyes to adjust to pale light from the bright little office he was in.

"SERENTIY!!"

He could see her hair, dimly lit but it still shimmered slightly against the floor. Her hair which once was curled and nice for the formal evening now only showed the shadow of what it use to be. He could see her dress too, or, what was left of it. The bottom was not torn and tattered, it looked off colored as well, he couldn't see from this far away, but it could have been blood stains. She was chained to the floor from what he could see, but the most upsetting part for Seto was that there was a man straddling her. He couldn't tell exactly who it was, it was definitely one of the men that attacked him earlier.

Seto flew to his feet, flinging Gina to the ground in the process. His eyes flashed open, first with concern for Serenity, bewildered that she was there, chained to the ground. How could he let something like this happen to her? He was suppose to protect her, that's what he was suppose to do, he protected her from her father but he couldn't protect her from these men! These men were after Seto Kaiba, not Serenity, and somehow he got her tangled up in all of this. How could this happen to her? Why was she the one chained to the floor with a man doing god knows what to her and he only had a blood fucking nose? He knew he had to get her out of there; it wasn't her fault she was in this position.

Dotson came into Kaiba's tunnel vision suddenly, his eyes squinted as he focused on him, his face turned to stone has he stormed towards Dotson. He didn't think this through he just threw himself at Dotson, his hands still in handcuffs. He grabbed Dotson by the collar of his shirt and threw him up against the window.

"LET HER GO! or I swear to god I will fucking kill you and make you suffer"

Dotson didn't say anything back; he simply glanced down in an effort to make Kaiba notice as well. As Kaiba was coming at him he had grabbed his gun and put it between them. The barrel of Dotson's gun was now pointed into Kaiba's chest. Kaiba's grip on Dotson's shirt loosened but he didn't fully release him. His glare however hardened even further on Dotson, anyone weaker would have coward away from this death stare.

"GET HIM AWAY FROM HER NOW, or else I'm not discussing anything further with you"

Dotson tore away from Kaiba's grip and stepped a couple strides away from him, still in front of the window. Kaiba was able to keep both Serenity and Dotson in his view.

"Fine" Dotson tapped a couple times on the window and waved the man to join him. When he turned to look at the window Kaiba immediately recognized the man, it was him, from the alleyway, where he saved Serenity that night. He immediately had flash backs to that night, he remembered the punch in the gut, it didn't hurt at the time but this flash back gave him a gut wrenching feeling that almost made him drop to his knees. The man didn't get off of Serenity right away, instead he hunched back over her. Kaiba could see Serenity squirming and moving try to get away and now as he was closer to the window he could see that her wrists were dripping blood. Kaiba slammed his fist against the plexiglas window.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER I SAID!!"

On this second warning the man finally got off of Serenity, he clearly couldn't hear through the glass, and was only reacting to the pounding. Matt walked away from Serenity and towards the door exiting the dimly lit room.

"Why are you doing this? She has nothing to do with this!"

"Quite the contrary Kaiba, you see I am doing this, obviously, for the money. You care about Serenity, and Serenity cares about you. I have a daughter, she cares about me, I care about her. After her mother died we have both been struggling. And now that Kaiba Corp has STOLEN EVERYTHING FROM ME, I can't even provide for my daughter. Do you know how awful that feels? To not be able to give someone you love what they want, to help them? No, of course you don't, you can always give Mokuba and this girl everything they want. So I wanted to make you feel it. It wouldn't have been the same with Mokuba, since you two are brothers that's ….a little different. SO I decided to make this girl desperate, just to make sure she began to care about you, just in case you couldn't do the job. It was really quite easy you see, it all kind of just fell into my lap! HAHAHAHA. First I set everything up for her mother to get in that terrible accident, but an alcoholic and abusive father!! Now that was just a lucky surprise, I had no idea that would end up being so perfect!"

"You're fucking insaine"

"I AM NOT INSANE KAIBA! YOU ARE THE FUCKING IDIOT THAT IS INSANE! You can't just sign this FUCKING PAPER and save someone's life, you have to be A BIG FUCKING ASS HOLE! I couldn't wait to watch the both of you fucking bleed; I've been waiting for this day for months!"

"You have been planning this from the beginning! YOU BASTARD!"

Kaiba lunged again at Dotson, but this time Dotson took a couple steps to the left and aimed his gun at Kaiba. He was now closer to the middle of the room, with Kaiba between him and the window.

"no no no Kaiba, I will pull this trigger, DON"T YOU FUCKING DOUBT ME FOR A SECOND!!"

Gina got up from where she had been resting on the ground and walked over to Kaiba, not at all hesitant about the fact that Dotson had a gun pointed towards Kaiba's head. She didn't say anything; she just circled around Kaiba a couple times, letting her hand slowly graze over him. She was obviously doing this all for show; she wasn't in this for the same reasons as Dotson. She wanted to hurt Serenity and isolate Kaiba. They were facing each other now, they were about the same height with Gina's huge heals on; she knew that Serenity was watching them and obviously just wanted to make her jealous. She tried to caress Kaiba's face with her hand; Kaiba grabbed her hand and shoved it towards the side.

"Don't ever touch me; I swear to god I'm going to hurt everyone in this room"

Kaiba began to glare at Gina; he could do little to nothing with Dotson on their side pointing a gun at him.

The silence of Seto staring at Gina was broken by a gun shot.

----Should I leave it a cliff hanger???.....no I'm not that mean……

Serenity was lying on the floor with Matt on top of her. She was trying to ignore what he was doing to her and focus on getting loose. It did nothing, she tried to wiggle her hands free of the handcuffs but they hurt so much that now she could barley put pressure on them without immense pain. Matt was kissing her all over. She kept trying to move her head away from his lips but he was forcing her, he was kissing her and shoving his tongue down her throat; it made her gage. He kept running his hands up and down her body as she winced with both pain and fear of what might be coming next. All the while her vision would sometimes go black and she would see flashbacks of that terrible night that this same thing was occurring in some dark alley way. Every time she would force her back into reality there was only one thing she could bring herself to say "Seto, please save me!"

Suddenly there was a bright light from the window, the shades had been pulled back, for a long moment she stared at the window, it was so bright that it took her eyes time to adjust to see anything. Matt did not react to this at all however the window gave Serenity something to focus on. Finally she saw them, it was Kaiba, he was there, she couldn't focus on the details, but it looked like they were standing very close to each other, she could see Seto's mouth, he was yelling at someone, it was Dotson, from the party. That two faced bastard, she knew that he had something to do with this.

There was a knock at the window, Matt let his guard down and turned to the window. When he did this some pressure was relaxed off of Serenity, one of her legs was free and she used the opportunity to quickly and swiftly knee Matt between the legs with all the strength she had left. She heard him gasp as he turned back to her; he was in pain, but more then that he was pissed. Matt ignored the knock on the window and put his hands stiffly around Serenity's neck. She couldn't breath and was gasping for air.

"You little bitch! You think he cares about you? He doesn't care about an ugly, stubborn, motherless bitch like you! He will let you die before giving up any of his precious money"

There was another knock at the window; this one was more of a slamming sound. Finally Matt released Serenity from his grip and quickly walked towards the door, limping a little.

Serenity tried to watch the window but it was at an extreme angle for her and she could only see it out of the bottom of her eyes, she didn't have enough energy in her to keep her head lifted up. She could see Kaiba, but he had turned and was looking at someone….GINA. She was touching him. Serenity could feel her face get red, even in a situation like this she was able to get jealous. Kaiba didn't look too happy however, she thought he saw her slap her, but he might have just been pushing her away. Then quicker then she could take it all in there was a loud gun shot, followed by a large spray of blood on the plexiglass. She couldn't focus on what happened, someone got shot, someone got shot in the head. Serenity's heart stopped, she couldn't breath, and it felt like Matt's hands were around her neck again. Her body was frozen in place. She stared in the window and even got the energy to lift her head. The blood covered part of the window and she couldn't see anything behind it. Whose blood was it? Who got shot? If Seto was shot, they would soon kill her as well. It seemed like an eternity, then, finally she gasped for air as she saw Kaiba step back away from the blood splatter. His facial expression looked about as surprised as hers probably was. Then it all sank it…..

If Dotson was willing to shoot Gina, he wasn't kidding around. He just shot Gina in cold blood. She might have been a bad person, but being shot wasn't the best solution. She probably didn't know this was going to go this far. Dotson was using her, just like he was using everyone else. Serenity began to freak out again, she needed to get out of the hand cuffs, or get a key to get out of them. She felt cold after the quick rush of heat from being jealous and then seeing Gina shot. She had never seen anything even close to this. Her hands were cold. THAT WAS IT! Serenity got the energy to sit up; she looked down at her hands and rubbed them in the small puddle of blood that had formed on the floor. She forced her hand as small as she could get it and began trying to pull her hands through the cuffs. She knew she had to do it quickly before he hands began to get warm and swell again. And then she felt it, her right hand slipped through the handcuff, it was free. She immediately used her right hand to force her left hand through the handcuff, she thought she was going to dislocate her thumb she was pushing so hard, her hand barely fit through the cuff, but it did, and she was free.


	22. Chapter 22

I am so sorry it took me so long to write this. At first I wasn't writing because someone wrote a rude/mean review (that I deleted) that discouraged me from writing. Then I got addicted to bleach (still am) Which I highly suggest all of my readers to watch. (I don't own bleach obviously). And then I started graduate school. One of my friends reassured me that if people don't like my writing they don't have to read it, its just really messed up people that find it necessary to write bad reviews instead of just closing the window. So I was encouraged to write another chapter. A very exciting one. Btw. I hope you like it! Oh and

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

* * *

With Seto:

The sound of the gun being fired seemed to silence everything else in the room to me. No, that wasn't it, the sound of the bullet and the sound of Gina's body hitting the ground, after that my ears just seemed to stop listening. There wasn't any movement anywhere in the room; after Gina's limp body hit the floor neither Dotson nor I moved. I couldn't move, I didn't want to, I didn't know if maybe, maybe I was next. I shifted my glance to Dotson, however my neck wouldn't work, it seemed frozen in place some how. He still had the gun pointed at where Gina had been standing. Not at me, which I thought was going to be the case, however he was frozen in his same position too. But the look on his face…. It wasn't quite what I was expecting. Usually when someone pulls the trigger and there's someone else at the other end the look is anguish or disbelieve that a gun gave them the power to end a life. It wasn't that. He was relieved. Relieved? Who is relieved at taking someone's life? I thought they were in this together. I thought they had planned this out. Dotson must be crazier than I first concluded; he was going to kill off everyone involved in this and take all the money for himself. He wasn't going to let anyone out of this alive. He had some major issues, bipolar? maybe. Psychotic? Absolutely. What he needs is some strong medicine, a straight jacket and a padded room.

Dotson smirked as he was still staring at where Gina's head had been.

"I have been waiting months to do that…"

The sound of Dotson's voice broke the silence and broke Kaiba out of his frozen retreat. Kaiba took a couple steps backward away from the pool of blood that was rapidly spilling out onto the floor. Gina was dead; there was no doubt about it. It was a perfect shot. Kaiba wiped his hand across his face, Gina's blood had spattered in a streak across his cheeks and nose. He looked at his hand, smeared with Gina's blood. Again his adrenaline pumping through his veins gave him some energy. He snapped out of it and took a few angry steps towards Dotson, he stopped when Dotson pointed the gun towards him. Kaiba moved his right foot back and balled his hands into tight fists; he was getting out of here, and taking Serenity with him.

"You bastard!"

"I told you Seto, I'm not afraid to kill people here, just sign the paper and we can be all through with this"

"YOU'RE WRONG!. You are the one that isn't going to make it out of this!"

"What? Are you going to fight me? Let's see what wins, fists or bullets"

Dotsons laugh was so sinister that it made even Kaiba cringe. He held both of his hands on the gun and pointed it at Kaiba.

"You really want to see if I'm bluffing?" Dotson's gaze drifted slightly from Kaiba to his right

"That bastard, what does he think he's doing with her?"

* * *

_With Serenity_

As soon as her left hand was free from the cuffs the adrenaline rushed through her body, she didn't have a plan. Serenity pushed herself to her feet and walked in the direction of the door, it was dark so she wasn't able to see much but she manage to find the wall. The door was tightly shut, she tried to pull it open but the only thing that happened a terrible screech of metal on metal that surely let Matt onto the fact that she was trying to escape. _If that man comes back before I figure something out he's going to hurt me more than before….I have to get out of here _Serenity backed away from the door along the wall. Her heel caught on something on the floor and she fell backwards. Out of habit she put her hands back to catch herself. When she hit the ground she immediately yelped in pain because of her raw, bleeding wrists. Serenity swallowed hard and hoped it would be a few moments before Matt came back to check on her so she could think of something._ If I get caught now, I'll have gained nothing, and I wouldn't have helped Seto at all….I just need to figure something out. I need to break that window so I can get out of here_. She couldn't see anything in detail, only where the walls and floor were. The light from the window washed out everything else. She could still see Seto and Dotson, and the blood stain on the window that made her cringe.

_Maybe Matt was right, do I really know if Kaiba cares more about me than his money. He can't, it would be impossible. I'm nobody. I'm just serenity wheeler. He hates my brother…he can't actually seriously be interested in me. He's a rich and famous person. Like Matt says, I'm a motherless nobody…No, that's not true. It can't be true. He's just trying to fuck with my head. If Seto didn't care about me, they wouldn't have brought me here. Or I'd already be dead. I have to help him. He needs me. _

With her new found sense of purpose Serenity felt around on the floor for what she tripped over. The floor was cold and abrasive, probably rusty from the nearby sea salt. Her hand found something behind her heels, it was wood, a small board of wood maybe a couple feet long and several inches thick. She glanced back at the window, she could break it. She picked up the board as she was regaining her balance and placed it over her left shoulder, ready to swing at the glass window. Serenity took a couple steps towards the window with a new rush of adrenaline when suddenly there was a metal latching sound from the door. Serenity faced the door and braced herself for what was to happen next.

_He's coming. Oh god. He's coming back. Oh god, I can't let him hurt me again. I've had enough._

The door pushed open and light rushed into the room to the far right of where Serenity was now standing. Matt took a couple steps into the room.

"What you want some more, little girl?"

As Matt was saying this, and obviously letting his eyes adjust to the light Serenity yelled and swung the piece of wood a fast and hard as she could towards his head.

"What the fuck!"

Matt's eyes had adjusted quicker than Serenity had expected and she didn't have nearly as much strength as she had hoped. Matt caught and stopped the piece of wood with his right hand just before it hit his face. He gripped it and pulled Serenity closer to him with it.

"You fucking slut, what did you think you were going to do, knock me out?"

Serenity stumbled closer to him when he pulled the board, unwilling to let go of her only hope for getting out of this hell hole. Thinking quickly she took the opportunity of her stumble and kneed him in the balls. Groaning and hunching over slightly he released his grip on her board. She swung again, this time nailing him in the back. Matt hunched over farther and gasped, she had knocked the wind out of him. Serenity kept swinging the board at him over and over until he was on the ground. She was out of breath. She had hit him in the back and head several times, and although most of her strength was gone it was enough damage to put him on the ground for a little while.

_This is it, this is my chance, I did it. He can't hurt me anymore. _

Serenity smiled as she realized that she had just beaten the pulp out of the man that had been haunting her nightmares for weeks now.

"YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" She yelled at him and gave a final kick to his side as she began to walk towards the door, taking her board with her. Prior to leaving the room she took another glance towards the window to check on Seto. As she turned her head there was a gunshot. And second. A third. Silence. Serenity couldn't see anything through the window. The light was on, but no one was there.

"SETO!"

Serenity dashed for the door.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Seto was staring at Dotson. No, Seto was glaring at Dotson; he had decided moments ago that he would do anything to get out of here with Serenity, even if that meant taking a bullet for her.

Dotson looked past Kaiba out the window. Kaiba immediately knew Dotson's attention wasn't fully on him.

_Now's my chance, now or never, lets do this_!

This was the first time Dotson had let his guard down the entire time. This was Kaiba's chance and he wasn't going to let it pass by. Kaiba quickly slid his left foot out so his body moved to the left of where Dotson was pointing the gun. Within the same moment Kaiba moved onto the balls of his feet and sprang towards Dotson. A gunshot went off. Dotson's attention was back onto Kaiba within the first moment. But it was enough time for Kaiba to make a move. Kaiba was now in Dotson's arm's reach, he grabbed the gun with his left hand trying briefly to take the gun away from him, when Dotson's grip was too tight he forced both their arms and the gun straight up into the air. Kaiba continued to try to over power Dotson for the gun with no luck. A second gun shot. Kaiba and Dotson were now face to face. Kaiba was glaring with a serious, adrenaline pumped face. Dotson's mind had obviously cracked; he was smiling at this encounter. He would have been laughing if he hadn't been working to keep the gun in his possession. _I need the gun, I need the gun to save Serenity_. Kaiba slammed his right fist into Dotson's cheek. He felt at least two cracks as he pulled his arm back preparing to send a second punch. Before he could punch Dotson again the hold on the gun loosened and Kaiba quickly snatched it away from him. Kaiba's second punch went square to Dotson's nose, hoping to knock him out. It didn't. Dotson's nose began to profusely bleed and it had a bend in it. Clearly broken.

_Now that I have the gun Dotson will stop this madness and give up. _

"Give it up Dotson, I've got the gun now"

However this didn't stop Dotson. Kaiba took a couple quick steps backwards as he grabbed the gun and prepared to have the upper hand. However, Dotson was not done playing with this food. As Kaiba was taking several steps back Dotson reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. He ran at Kaiba while screaming insanities, laughing and swinging the bladed object. A third gun shot.

Kaiba instinctually fell to the ground. Pain. That is all he could feel. Dotson was lying on the ground bleeding profusely, Kaiba had shot him in the abdomen, he had been hoping that he would not have to shoot him. He wanted answers. More specifically he wanted to send him to jail. A pretty penny could make him suffer their.

"SETO!"

_That voice, I've heard it before, Serenity! She's okay…_

"SERENITY!"

Serenity ran in the door, pausing briefly at the bloody mess of three bodies on the floor. Two living, one dead. Serenity ran towards Seto and slid to the ground next to him. Seto attempted to move but was in immense pain which took a second for him to realize what had happened. Seto looked down. His right shoulder was bleeding. He quickly put his left hand on it to put pressure on it in hopes to stop the bleeding which had covered most of his shirt now.

"Jesus, SETO! You got shot!"

Seto still had adrenaline pumping through his veins and it seamed as though everything was moving in slow motion, or maybe the adrenaline was letting his mind process things at a faster rate. Either way Seto didn't even care about the gunshot wound. He must have been shot in the shoulder when he first charged at Dotson, he didn't even notice. All he knew is that he had never been so happy to see anyone in his life as he was right now to see Serenity alive. There was almost nothing left of Serenity's dress, it was in shreds and her heels were long gone, her curls had come out and there were rust particles in her hair. _She looks so beautiful, even now, even in this hell hole she looks…perfect._

Seto didn't even process that he was now sitting, leaning up against the wall. Serenity had moved him there since he looked like he was going to black out quickly. She had been saying things to him, none of which he processed. 'keep pressure on it' 'don't move too much' 'are you okay?' 'Seto, answer me.' After he was sitting up against he wall Serenity ripped part of his shirt off so she could tie it around his shoulder and hopefully stop the bleeding. Seto released his left hand from putting pressure on the wound and stopping the bleeding.

"NO! Don't let go yet, I'm not done!" Serenity yelled at him as she immediately noticed the blood dripping out of his wound again. Seto didn't even notice any pain now; it all seemed to merge together with the pain that he endured earlier. Everything had a slight tingling pain to it, it was almost a warming feeling. Seto stared at Serenity, his left hand now moved to her face and he ran the back of his fingers down the side of her cheek. It was softer than he expected and it made him smile.

"Serenity, you are so beautiful….I just wanted you to know"

"Oh god, you're going into shock. I don't know what to do; I don't have any medical training."

Serenity quickly looked around the room. She had done everything she knew to do, and that was only from watching television shows. She looked around the room for a phone. Of course there wasn't a phone. Cell phone. Serenity didn't have one, but maybe Seto did. She felt Kaiba's pockets for a phone, nothing. Of course Dotson would take their phones away. Serenity looked back to Seto for any ideas or answers he might have. He had a devilish smirk on his face.

_Seto Kaiba is bleeding to death and he still manages to act like a Hentai when I search his pants for a cell phone. _

"Serenity, if I pass out, you should know….there is a third guy somewhere"

Hope you like it! Please review!


End file.
